Une saison de dragons
by Healya
Summary: Le printemps... Cette saison étrange et spéciale à la fois.. Surtout pour ces grandes créatures majestueuses volantes, les dragons. Et donc, par la même occasion. Les chasseurs de dragons... Que se passe t-il à la guilde quand ceux-ci ont leur propre saison des amours ? Leur saison de dragons..? NaLu, GaLe, MiraXus, KinaBra, StingErva et RoguIno. Rating T pour Lemons. Label SPPS ?
1. Une journée mouvementée

**Qui que vous soyez : nouveau sur mon profil, nouveau sur cette fiction, quelqu'un de passage, un visiteur..**

 **Que vous soyez là car : vous vous ennuyez, vous cherchiez une fiction à lire, que celle-ci vous corresponde, que celle-ci ne vous corresponde pas..**

 **Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette fiction..!**

 **Je suis Healya (allez voir sur mon profil pour plus de détails sur moi..) et ceci est ma toute première fiction..**

 **J'espère sincèrement que celle-ci vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire les chapitres suivants et même.. mes éventuelles autres fictions..!**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dans la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail, à Magnolia..._

-Eh l'allumette ! Tu veux te battre ? lança le mage de glace

L'allumette ? Wow ! J'te cause !

-Non... Pas envie...

.

.

.

QUOI ?!

Réaction générale.

Natsu ? Ne pas vouloir se battre ?!

-Natsu ? s'inquiéta un petit chat volant bleu

Ça va pas..? T'es malade ?

-Non, non.. C'est juste que j'suis fatigué... Avec la mission d'hier... Ça m'a totalement épuisé !

-Natsu fatigué ? intervint la mage des armures

Tu plaisantes ! La mission d'hier n'était pourtant pas si dure que ça !

-Bah... Quand même. Bon, j'vais piquer un somme...

Tout le monde resta immobile, bouche ouverte, regardant Natsu s'endormir comme un petit loir sur une table vide.

Ça... C'était bizarre.

.

.

.

-Ça y est ! Ça me revient ! s'écria brusquement la mage des constellations

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'exclamèrent en coeur tout les mages présents dans la salle

-C'est à cause du mage de sommeil ! Natsu en a combattu un hier !

-Un mage de sommeil ?! répétèrent l'assemblée de nouveau synchronisée

-C'est une magie qui agit à retardement. intervint la barmaid démone

-Tu connais cette magie Mirajane ? s'étonna Lucy

-Oui. J'ai déjà combattu un ennemi possédant cette magie il y a lonptemps.. Quand j'étais encore une jeune fille !

-Et tu as aussi dormi comme Natsu le faisait ? demanda Happy

-Oui et non..

-Comment ça ?! reprit derechef l'assemblée

-L'effet agit normalement quelques heures après avoir été lancé... Mais seulement, Natsu a combattu cet ennemi hier après-midi.. Ce qui signifie qu'il a lutté tout ce temps ! Happy ?

-Oui ?

-Est ce que Natsu a bien dormi cette nuit ?

-Comme un bébé dragon ! affirma l'exceed

-Est ce qu'il a mangé un pot de carottes ce matin ?

-Hein ? Comment t'as deviné ?!

-Est ce qu'en se réveillant il a fait "La-lou-pi-dab ! Na-na ! Choubidouba !" ?

-Mais tu lis dans les pensées Mirajane !

-Est-ce qu'il a dormi avec un oreiller bleu à sa gauche, sur le sol, posé sur une araignée minuscule ?

-Exactement ! s'exclama le chat bleu

Personne ne comprit exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la salle mais.. il valait mieux de ne pas poser de questions..

-Donc.. Si mes calculs sont justes.. Il devrait se réveiller dans..

-Dans..? reprit l'assemblée, suspendue aux lèvres de la démone

-Dans 1 semaine ! annonça celle-ci, le plus calmement possible, avec son éternel sourire angélique

-1... Semaine ?! balbutièrent tout les mages, désespérés

-Mirajane ? intervint une petite mage aux cheveux bleus

-Oui, Wendy ?

-Peut être que je peux raccourcir le délai grâce à ma magie !

-Mmh-.. En fait je n'en sais rien.. Mais on peut quand même essayer !

-Merci ! Je vais utiliser ma magie au maximum ! La guilde n'est pas drôle quand Natsu n'est pas là !

Elle concentra sa magie en un halo vert qui entoura un Natsu tout endormi. Il bougea un peu.

-Eh regardez ! Ça marche ! s'écria Roméo, qui observait la scène de loin.

Bravo Wendy ! Tu es super douée !

Celle-ci rougit du compliment, mais se re-concentra pour ne pas perdre les efforts qu'elle avait fourni.

Soudain, Natsu bougea de plus en plus jusqu'à marmonner quelques mots

-Tu veux de battre... Tête... De glaçon...

Le principal intéressé empesta sur place:

-Même quand tu roupille tu me traites de glaçon ?! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre la Salamandre !

-Oui, Monsieur Grey ! Montrez leur de quoi vous êtes capable ! encouragea une mage d'eau qui se dandinait auprès du brun

-Il se réveille ! intervint Mirajane, cachée parmi toute la foule qui entourait la table

Le mage de feu bâilla de toute sa mâchoire et jetant un coup d'œil étonné aux mages qui l'entouraient.

Soudain, il cria:

\- BASTON !

Tout les mages se regardèrent, arborèrent un large sourire avant de répondre:

\- Baston !

Et c'est comme cela qu'une nouvelle journée commença dans notre guilde préférée.

Natsu se battait, comme à son habitude, avec Grey. Avec une Juvia qui lançait des "Oui, Monsieur Grey !", "Bravo !", "Vous êtes le meilleur Monsieur Grey !" qui animaient le combat.

Puis, Grey envoya valdinguer Natsu d'une droite bien calculée, jusqu'au comptoir, là au se trouvaient Happy et Lucy qui sirotait tranquillement une boisson servie par Mirajane.

Happy, voyant Natsu à ses pieds, aux plutôt, à ses pattes, s'écria:

-Allez Natsu ! Tu peux y arriver ! Lucy et moi on est avec toi !

La dénommée, installée sur un tabouret juste à côté de l'exceed, soupira longuement.

Natsu réussit à se relever, se tenant sur le comptoir, tête baissée

-L...

-Allez Natsu ! encouragea encore Happy

-Lu-cy..? articula t-il enfin, relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la mage stellaire.

-Hein ?! s'étonna Happy, les fixant tout les deux en s'éloignant

-Je... Qu'est ce qu'il y a..?

Natsu... Tu.. Me fais peur... balbutia l'intéressée, déconcertée par le regard que lui lançait le mage de feu

-Lucy... Je..

Natsu se dirigeait maintenant dangereusement vers le visage de la mage.

-Natsu mais.. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ! Arrête ça ! Si c'est un jeu, c'est vraiment pas drôle !

Celui-ci allait soudain attraper son bras quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur une petite silhouette surmontée d'une tignasse bleue attachée par un bandeau. Elle semblait effrayée, et surtout, essoufflée.

-Je... Dois.. murmura t-elle, manquant de souffle

Maître..! On a... Un gros problème ! Avec.. Les chasseurs de dragons..!

-Levy ? Que se passe t-il ? s'interrogea le maître, s'avançant vers elle

-Oh maître... Je suis terriblement inquiète... Pour Gajeel...

Et Natsu ! s'empressa t-elle de rajouter

-Qu'y a t-il Levy ? Dis-le moi à la fin !

-C'est.. La saison des amours, des chasseurs de dragons... Il ne faut surtout pas.. Qu'ils se fassent du mal...

-La... Saison des amours ? Où est Gajeel ?

-Il... Est en ville... annonça Levy, se souvenant de quelle épreuve elle revenait

-Je devine bien que tu as eu une petite mésaventure... Tu me la raconteras plus tard... En attendant... Où est Natsu ?! Natsu !

Au même moment, ils entendirent un cri provenant du bar:

-Maître ! Levy ! Quelqu'un ! s'écria Lucy

Aidez-moi ! Natsu est vraiment étrange !

Son visage se décomposait de peur. Natsu avait des yeux anormaux et il murmurait le prénom de sa partenaire d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais employée avant. Lucy aimait bien son coéquipier et elle savait parfaitement qu'il était joueur et très peu sérieux. Mais là ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

Soudain, il atteignit l'oreille de sa partenaire. Elle sentit son souffle chaud et boisé sur sa peau. Elle en frissonna et eut des sueurs froides. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude ! Puis, quand Natsu fut suffisamment proche de son oreille, il lui susurra:

-Je vois... Que je te fais un peu d'effet...

Puis, la mage entendit un "BOOM" et Natsu s'effondra devant elle. Elle vit alors que la plupart des mages de la guilde la dévisageait, inquiets, et s'étonna que ce n'était ni plus ni moins le maître qui avait assomé Natsu... Elle était inquiète pour Natsu mais se sentit quand même soulagée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des doutes. Cependant, elle croisa Levy du regard et elle se figea sur-place. Le regard qu'arborait la mage des mots ne prévoyait vraiment rien de bon...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews ou commentaires.. Vos avis m'intéressent !**

 **Healya**


	2. Un après-midi au marché

Hey !

Je vous retrouve pour la suite, qui est un plus petit chapitre...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Healya

* * *

Gajeel traînait en ville. Il connaissait bien cette période.

Comme à chaque début de printemps, il sortait en ville, trainait dans les bars jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour alléger ses pulsions animales.

Il avait vagabondé dans Magnolia pendant toute la matinée, se déplaçant sur les toits pour croiser le moins de personnes possible. Il savait qu'il faisait peur à beaucoup de monde, mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses... Donc il valait mieux de se cacher.

Mais lorsque qu'il était descendu ne serait-ce que 5 minutes pour s'acheter un en-cas au marché, il l'avait croisé.

Elle. Elle qui a su percevoir le peu de gentillesse en lui. Elle qui l'a pardonné après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré. Elle qui n'a jamais refusé de l'aider. Elle, qui était la personne qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de protéger.

Elle, Levy MacGarden.

Elle trottinait gaiement parmi les allées et les étalages. S'arrêtant toutes les 30 secondes pour observer la marchandise sur les comptoirs.

Puis, elle était tombée sur un livre.

-Encore un bouquin... pensa Gajeel

Il l'observait. Elle lisait le résumé d'un livre. Comment il le savait ?

Elle marmonnait. Et ses paroles ne pouvaient pas échapper à l'ouïe fine du chasseur de dragon..:

-Alors... La saison... Amour... Reproduction... Animaux... Dragons... Mmh... Quoi ? Des dragons ?!

Elle s'empressa alors de donner un petit sac de joyaux au marchand, ravi, puis elle repartit vers la direction de la guilde en courant, la mine affolée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à la crevet... Hein ?

On venait de le percuter faiblement. Gajeel baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard de la mage des mots. Dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourer ?

-Ga... Gajeel ? balbutia Levy

Oh non... Elle était vraiment en mauvaise position... Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille à la guilde !

-Mmh ? Crevette ? Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? Tu sais... C'est pas parce que tu me fonces dedans que je vais un peu plus te remarquer..! Gihi..

-Ar... Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et.. J'ai pas fait exprès de te rentrer dedans !

-Je t'appelle comme je veux.. Crevette. lui rétorqua Gajeel, s'agenouillant pour se retrouver les yeux à son niveau

-Je... Gajeel... Laisse-moi passer... J-Je dois aller à la guilde...

Elle se mit à rougir. Le chasseur de dragons était à sa hauteur, ses yeux de rubis face à ses orbes noisettes, son souffle métallique se mélangeant à son parfum fleuri.

-Ga... Jeel... Je t'en prie...

Le chasseur de dragons s'agita. Sa crevette venait de faire s'éveiller ses instincts animaux. Non. Il devait lutter. Il ne devait pas lui faire peur. Pas à elle.

Mais il se mit malgré lui à grogner sourdement.

Il s'empressa alors de reculer de quelques mètres, sous l'œil inquiet de la mage des mots. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Crevette... Pars... Maintenant !

Levy ne le contredit pas. Elle avait une idée de ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Alors elle pris ses jambes à son cou et partit vers la guilde.

Gajeel ne fut rassuré que quand il ne la vit plus. Alors il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Une douche froide et un repas de boulons devraient le calmer...

Et puis... Dans ses cas là... S'enfermer s'avérait souvent être la meilleure solution possible...

* * *

Et... Comme toujours..

Vos reviews et avis m'intérressent !

Healya


	3. Explications électriques

Hey !

Voici le 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Natsu se réveilla. Il reconnut sans peine qu'il était à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il s'était blessé lors d'une mission ?

Non.. Il serait plus mal en point que ça...

Réfléchir n'était pas son fort. Alors il se leva.

Il tituba jusqu'à la porte. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait mal au crâne. Puis il entendit des voix:

-Non... T'inquiètes pas il va bien, Mirajane lui a lit des bandages et l'a allongé sur un lit.

-D'accord... Merci Macao !

-Y'a pas de quoi L...

-Chut..! Ne prononce pas mon prénom ! Je n'ai pas envie.. Que.. Enfin.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si...

-T'inquiètes pas ! "Lisanna" ! Tout ira bien ! fit Macao, jetant un clin d'œil à la mage stellaire

-Merci...

Le mage de feu entendit des pas s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en entende plus. Macao et... Lisanna ? Lisanna...

Elle était pas partie en mission avec Elfman, elle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait qu'il se lève. Et puis.. Il crevait la dalle ici !

Alors il ouvrit la porte et alla dans le hall. Il se dirigea vers Mirajane:

-Eh Mirajane ! J'peux avoir un truc un manger st'eu-plait ?

La démone se retourna vers lui:

-Bien sûr Natsu ! Qu'est ce qui te tente ?

Bouillon, tarte, soupe de feu, cak... Hein ?! NATSU ?!

-Ben oui, qu'est qu'il y a ? Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous avez à tous me fixer ?

Toute la guilde avait été alertée par le cri de Mirajane et tous observaient Natsu qui ne semblait se douter de rien.

-Natsu... commença Mirajane

Tu... Ne sens rien..?

-Ben si, mon ventre qui gargouille parce que j'ai faim.

-À part ça...

-Ben non ! Puisque je te dis que j'ai faim !

Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?!

Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit violemment sur une silhouette musclée entourée d'un long manteau sombre.

-Lu-Luxus..! bredouilla Mirajane

-Laissez les nuls. J'vais lui expliquer moi, c'qu'il a...

Le mage de la foudre semblait exténué, des cernes creusées ornaient ses yeux et ses muscles semblaient à plat et vidés de tout dynamisme.

-Eh ! La Salamandre ! Viens avec moi !

-Eh non ! J'ai faim moi ! Je veux manger d'ab...

-Tu viens avec moi. C'est un ordre.

Dans ces cas là... Luxus arborait le même regard que la grande Titania. Donc... Il fallait mieux lui obéir...

-D'accord ! J'arrive, j'arrive !

Et il partirent en direction de la ville. Laissant tout les mages, apeurés. Sauf la démone, qui, agitant la main, leur lança un:

-À plus tard !

* * *

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au foyer de Natsu et Happy. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur un amas de coussins qui faisait office de canapé.

-Bon... Qu'est ce que tu m'veux Luxus ?

-Écoute moi bien gamin... Ça a l'air d'être une première pour toi... Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'explique..

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Ben oui...

-On est le premier jour du printemps. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe au printemps ?

-Euh... Les oiseaux chantent ! Et y'a des fleurs !

-Non, idiot ! Au printemps y'a la saison des amours !

-La quoi ? La... Saison des amours ?

Ingnir m'en a pas parlé de ça...

-J'm'en doutais... En gros, à la saison des amours, tu deviens plus animal... Tu te cherches... Une...

-Une quoi ?

-Une femelle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! C'est dans notre nature ! Le printemps c'est la saison idéale pour tout ce qu'est reproduction et compagnie... Pour les animaux. Et donc pour les dragons aussi ! Donc... Les chasseurs de dragons également !

-Ah... Mais... Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver alors..?

-Ben... Tu vas te comporter comme un animal.

-Mais oui mais je suis obligé de trouver une femelle ?

-Parle pas de femelle ! On est pas des animaux, non plus !

-Ben.. C'est un peu comme...

Mais moi je sais pas qui prendre comme... Fille...

-T'en es vraiment sûr ?

-Ben... Oui..

-Et si je te dis, Lucy Heartifilia, mage constellationiste et membre de Fairy Tail ? Ça te dis rien ?

-Euh.. Ben...

Soudain, Natsu se mit à grogner et à renifler l'air.

-Tu vois... poursuivit le chasseur de dragons de la foudre

C'est comme ça, la saison des amours... Dès que t'imagines quelqu'un que t'apprécies, ça réveille tes sens animaux et ça te fout dans cet état là..

-Mais... Je peux pas calmer ça ?

-Eh non petit... Après.. Tu peux t'inventer des solutions pour pas aller lui faire peur... Mais ça.. C'est à toi de voir...

-Ne pas... Lui faire peur..?

-Eh ouais... Bon... Sur ce, je te laisse...

-Attends, tu vas où ?

-M'enfermer.

-Ben.. Pourquoi ?

-À cause de la saison ! Crétin ! Et tu devrais faire de même !

Luxus claqua la porte derrière lui et repartit vers la ville. Laissant Natsu, réfléchissant - pour une fois..- à cette fameuse saison...

Alors... Il aimait Lucy ?

Mais rien qu'à cette pensée, il s'agita. Non, non, non... Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle..! Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer...

Au fond... Peut être que Luxus avait raison... Peut être qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'enferme... Dans ces cas là... Ça s'avérait sûrement être là meilleure solution possible...

* * *

Et voilà !

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et commentaires !

Je vous embrasse Healya


	4. Autour d'un thé

Hey !

Me revoilà avec le 4ème chapitre ! J'y ai passé un peu plus de temps en essayant de minimiser les dialogues (N'est ce pas Vilandel ;) ) pour faire un peu plus de descriptions.. (Monsieur-Grey, c'est pour toi ;P)

Bref ! J'espère encore sincèrement que ça vous plaira,

Je vous embrasse

Healya

* * *

-Tu veux combien de sucres Levy ?

-Un suffira... Merci Lucy...

Les deux mages s'étaient réunies chez Lucy autour d'un thé. Elles tentaient de se détendre suite aux récents événements qui leur était arrivés.

Elles s'étaient chacune raconté leur mésaventure de la journée, puis, Levy s'était mise à faire des recherches sur cette fameuse période dans le grimoire qu'elle avait trouvé au marché.

-Pour faire bref... commença la mage des mots

Cette saison est active le premier mois de printemps. Durant cette période, les chasseurs de dragons deviennent beaucoup plus sauvages, plus féroces, plus possessifs et plus violents s'il le faut.

Habituellement, pour les dragons, c'est la saison de reproduction, le printemps est une saison douce, pas trop froide, ni trop chaude, la nourriture est facile à trouver... Bref... C'est la saison idéale.

Mais les chasseurs de dragons ne sont que des "descendants" de dragons. C'est n'est donc pas totalement une saison de reproduction. Eux, vont juste chercher à se trouver une femelle...

-Mais... Attends Levy !

Est ce que... Tu penses qu'on serait **ces** femelles ?!

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Tout ce que je peux te dire est que, pendant cette période, les dragons ou chasseurs de dragons choisissent une femelle pour rester avec elle toute leur vie.

-Ils... choisissent ?

-Oui, selon leur affinité pour cette femelle, si ils estiment qu'elle fera une bonne mère...

Elles rougirent toutes les deux à cette pensée

-Mais... Il y a autre chose... Natsu n'avait jamais connu cette période avant ?

Pour Gajeel, je ne sais pas vraiment puisqu'au printemps dernier, enfin... d'il-y-a-7-ans, il était encore à Phantom Lord...

-J'imagine qu'il doivent commencer à ressentir les effets de cette saison à partir d'un certaine force magique..

-Mais oui ! Leur magie ressemblerait de plus en plus à celle des dragons, donc ce serait normal qu'il en deviennent en partie un !

Elles poussèrent un soupir synchronisé avant de finir leur thé.

Elles discutèrent encore une quinzaine de minutes puis, Levy dut repartir à Fairy Hills, elle était de cuisine ce soir...

* * *

 _Une bonne heure plus tard..._

* * *

Lucy enfila son peignoir blanc et sortit de sa salle de bains, qu'est ce que ça pouvait la détendre, une bonne douche !

Elle appela Plue qui apparut dans un "ding-dong" sonore. Un peu de compagnie pour manger lui ferait sûrement du bien !

Elle enfila son pyjama, partit dans sa cuisine et mit sur une poêle, plusieurs légumes qu'elle avait coupé, accompagnés de quelques morceaux de viande.

En attendant que la préparation chauffe, elle s'assit devant son bureau pour continuer son roman.

Cependant...

L'inspiration ne venait pas. Rien.

La mage avait la tête ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'attitude que le mage de feu avait eu envers elle...

Elle s'était sentie étrange. Elle avait eu peur de lui mais... Au fond d'elle, c'était comme si elle savait qu'il n'allait rien lui faire, qu'il allait juste l'observer et partir.

Puis, elle se souvint des quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé:

"Je vois que te fais un peu d'effet..."

Ces quelques mots qui l'avait bouleversée.

Le mage avait perçut qu'elle était déstabilisée, qu'elle avait frissonné...

Et toutes ses émotions à cause de lui...

Oui. Il fallait qu'elle se l'admette, Natsu lui avait fait de l'effet.

Elle se souvient encore du regard saisissant qu'il lui avait envoyé, de l'air ardent qu'il avait soufflé... Elle se souvenait de tout.

Elle s'était imprégnée de ces images, de son parfum...

Ah.. Son parfum...

Elle n'avait pas cessé de le respirer, tellement que c'est comme si elle pouvait encore le sentir...

Un parfum fort, épicé, boisé et frais. Avec une légère pointe de brûlé.. pensa t-elle, riant calmement

Elle soupira...

-Avec une légère pointe de brûlé... se répéta t-elle

De brûl... Hein ?! DE BRÛLÉ ?!

En effet, ça sentait bel et bien le brûlé dans son appartement.

-Plue ? Où est-tu ?

Elle entendit un petit "Poun-poun..!" émaner d'une petite flaque qui jonchait le sol.

-Ohhh..! Je suis vraiment désolée Plue ! Tu vas bien ?

-Poun-poun...

-Mais.. Attends.. Comment ça se fait que tu aies fondu ?!

-Poun ! fit-il, en indiquant la direction de la cuisine d'une petite main liquide

-Mais... Ça... Il y a le feu !

-Poun...

-Euh.. Merci Plue ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi ! s'exclama t-elle, en le renvoyant dans le monde des esprits

Bon ! Vite ! Il me faut de l'eau pour appeler Aquarius ! De l'eau, de l'eau... Vite ! La salle de bains !

Elle courut vers la porte correspondante mais brusquement, une poutre de bois en feu se détacha du plafond et s'interféra entre la mage et la porte.

-Sérieusement ?! Le hasard fait **vraiment** bien les choses ! ironisa t-elle

Mais ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte de sa véritable situation. Elle était coincée.

Le feu, qui avait continué de se propager, avait enflammé sa parure de lit. Ce qui donnait l'accès à la fenêtre, impossible, et sa porte d'entrée et la porte de sa salle de bains était toutes deux bloquées par le même morceau de bois embrasé.

Elle était condamnée.

Elle réalisa rapidement le second danger qu'elle risquait. Elle se mettait à toussoter. La fumée avait atteint ses poumons. Alors, pour se protéger, elle s'accroupit au sol et mit ses mains devant sa bouche et son nez.

Elle n'avait désormais plus de force pour appeler un esprit. Pourquoi les avait-elle envoyé en vacances sous prétexte que le fleuve étoilé lui suffirait ? Qu'elle idiote elle faisait !

Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, ses réserves d'airs commençaient à s'épuiser et l'air ambiant devenait irrespirable. Elle était désormais allongée par terre et respirait bruyamment.

"-Quelle idiote tu fais Lucy ! Quelle idiote !"

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, accompagnée d'une autre, qui y prenait un peu plus de place..:

"-Je vois, que je te fais un peu d'effet..."

Pourquoi cette phrase en particulier ?! Pourquoi ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à aligner deux pensées correctement.

C'était la fin.

.

* * *

.

Soudain, une silhouette se décrivit dans l'obscurité. Elle semblait flotter sur les toits de la ville alors qu'elle ne faisait que sauter. Elle se dirigeait vers elle. Vers Lucy.

La silhouette descendit dans l'appartement par une large faille dans le plafond endommagé et fit disparaître les flammes en une poignée de secondes... Enfin... Elle avala les flammes en une poignée de secondes.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de scruter attentivement la pièce délabrée. Comme à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un...

Soudain, elle s'arrêta sur une masse sombre au pied de la table à moitié carbonisée. C'était un corps. Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'être qui gisait par terre.

C'était elle.

Elle était inconsciente et son corps, inanimé.

Mais **Lucy** était bel et bien vivante.

* * *

Comme toujours, vos reviews et commentaires m'intéressent !

J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop cliché ou "gnan-gnan" ! Dites-moi sinon !

Healya


	5. 3ème jour

Hey !

Me voilà avec le 5ème chapitre !

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le sortir pour cause de beaucoup, **BEAUCOUP** de devoirs...

Mais le voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Healya

PS: On a dépassé les 1000 vues sur cette fiction ! (Même 1300 maintenant..) Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !

* * *

3ème jour...

.

Seulement 3 jours qu'il était ici...

.

Seulement 3 jours qu'il était enfermé ici...

.

Seulement 3 jours...

.

Panther Lily avait beau essayer de le divertir, de lui remonter un peu le moral, de lui préparer de bons petits plats... Rien n'y faisait...

À force, il avait commencé à déprimer. C'était il y a deux jours...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait ici. Pas plus d'une semaine, sûrement...

-Hé Gajeel ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! cria Lily depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la chambre de Gajeel étant l'unique pièce à l'étage..

-Quelqu'un pour moi..?

Ça doit être quelqu'un de la guilde qui s'inquiète pour moi... Ah moins que... Non..! Ça ne serait pas... Levy ?! pensa t-il

-Euh... J'arrive ! répondit t-il à Lily

Il fut surpris, en descendant des marches, de découvrir Natsu sur le palier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici la Salamandre ? Tu trouves la saison trop dure ? se moqua t-il

-Gajeel... Je crois que j'ai merdé... (désolée pour le gros mot!)

* * *

-QUOI ?! Un incendie chez Lucy ?! Cette nuit ?!

-Oui... Et tu comprends.. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la sauver...

-Bouffon ! Et... Qu'est ce que t'as fait d'elle ?!

-J'voulais pas l'abîmer ou lui faire peur... Alors je l'ai déposée à la guilde...

Heureusement... Y'avait encore Mira et le Maître alors ils me l'ont pris sans broncher !

-Bon... Ça va sur ce coup là... T'as bien fait. Mais t'a pensé à la suite ?!

-Ben... Sur le coup, non... Mais là... J'commence à en sentir les effets... avoua Natsu

-Laisse-moi deviner...

Tu penses qu'à elle, tu souffres, tu te transformes en animal, mais, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour pas aller la voir, tu te fais mal toi-même...

-Ouais... C'est un peu ça...

Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Euh... Ben... C'est... C'pas ma première saison ! C'est pour ça !

-Ahh... D'accord...

Gajeel fut soulagé que Natsu gobe, aussi facilement, son histoire.

Le chasseur de dragons d'acier l'avait reconnu, il y a maintenant plus d'un mois.

Il l'avait reconnu au fur et à mesure de sa vie à la guilde. Au fur et à mesure de ses combats. Au fur et à mesure des épreuves qu'ils combattaient ensemble...

Il se l'avouait, maintenant.

Il aimait délibérément et profondément, Levy MacGarden.

* * *

Natsu partit quelques minutes plus tard, probablement pour tenter de se calmer...

En cette saison, les jours étaient monotones et tous plus ennuyeux que les autres. Le programme à suivre était toujours le même:

S'enfermer - Manger - S'enfermer - Dormir... Et ainsi de suite...

Alors qu'il allait se prendre un bol de boulons pour son déjeuner, on re-frappa à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir. lui répliqua Panther Lily

-Non... Laisse. J'y vais...

L'exceed ne broncha pas s'installa sur le canapé.

Gajeel déposa le bol qu'il venait de prendre sur le plan de travail en bois et se dirigea vers la porte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il actionna machinalement la poignée pour ouvrir.

Mais ce ne fut que quand la porte fut grande ouverte qu'il se "réveilla" par l'odeur qui lui montait aux narines...

-Levy ! s'exclama t-il

Lily, alarmé par le prénom que venait de prononcer Gajeel, s'empressa de trouver une quelqu'onque excuse:

-Euh.. Gajeel, au fait... Excuse-moi mais je dois aller acheter des kiwis.. Euh... Je te laisse ! déclara l'exceed, en s'envolant par le velux qui ornait le plafond

-Non Lily ! Reste là ! s'écria Gajeel

-Grr... Tu vas me le payer, sale chat...

La petite silhouette qui patientait dans l'encadrement de la porte toussota:

-Excuse-moi Gajeel... Je... Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû venir... Je...

-Tu es en danger ici. Pars. la coupa le chasseur de dragon

-Non.

Je... ne partirais pas. protesta Levy

Je suis venue jusqu'ici, donc je ne repartirais pas.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il claqua violemment la porte au nez de la mage des mots, seulement. La porte ne se ferma pas totalement...

-Que... Crevette ! T'es folle ! s'égosilla Gajeel

Levy avait glissé son pied entre la porte et les murs de la pièce.

Elle avait mal. Elle avait énormément mal.

La violence avec laquelle Gajeel avait repoussé la porte avait frappé de plein fouet, son pied, qui, toujours coincé entre les murs et la porte, s'était mis à saigner.

-Ga...Jeel... Je te l'ai dit... J-Je ne partirais... Pas... bégaya t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait

De son côté, Gajeel était totalement désemparé. Il venait de blesser gravement sa crevette, et de plus, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait ! À cause de lui !

Soudain, elle lança un "Solid Script Open !", et la porte que Gajeel retenait toujours fermée, s'ouvrit en grand.

Levy entra alors dans le foyer du chasseur de dragons et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Elle contempla rapidement l'environnement:

Celui-ci était très simple et très fonctionnel, fait de bois et, principalement de métal. Il comportait un séjour qui réunissait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon, 2 autres portes et un escalier...

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une vague de douleur. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien... Mais elle savait, qu'au fond... Elle l'avait cherché.

Elle vit Gajeel -qui n'avait toujours pas bougé- fermer les yeux et respirer calmement, sûrement pour s'apaiser et se calmer. Alors comme ça, elle lui faisait un peu d'effet ?

Elle rit doucement à cette pensée.

Mais brusquement, le visage si calme et impassible du chasseur de dragons d'acier se changea en un visage horrifié.

-Levy... Il faut faire quelque chose pour ton pied.

-Ça va... passer Gajeel..! Ç-ça va passer...

-Tu plaisantes ?! Regarde-toi !

Bon ! Je vais chercher un bandage ! Ne bouge surtout pas !

Elle obéit calmement et se posa sur le matelas. Elle entendit Gajeel trifouiller dans des armoires et des tiroirs, puis, il revint.

Sa tête commençait à dangereusement lui tourner...

-Gajeel... Je...

-Mmh? Laisse-moi faire crevette... Après tout... C'est moi qui t'aie fait ça...

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et tendit les mains vers son pied.

Il sentit qu'elle allait défaillir, alors, il s'empressa d'entourer un de ses bras autour de ses petites épaules pour la soutenir.

-Merci... murmura t-elle

Il lui enleva sa sandale et coupa une bande de tissu.

-Sérieusement crevette ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! Pourquoi tu voulais tant... Rester avec moi ?!

D'abord elle ne répondit pas. Gajeel se recula un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche avant d'articuler faiblement:

-Par...Parce que...

Gajeel... C'est... Parce que je...

Je... J-Je t'a _iii_...

-Crevette ? Crevette ?! Levy !

Il retira son bras et la tint par les épaules.

Mais désormais... Gajeel parlait désormais dans le vide.

Sa crevette s'était évanouie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et commentaires !

J'avais peur si, quelque fois, un temps avait besoin d'être plus "pausé" (oui, c'est volontaire) etc..

Bref ! Dites-moi !

Healya


	6. Le rouge du feu de mon coeur

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà pour le 6ème chapitre et des infos plus ou moins importantes à vous donner..!**

 **Déjà, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi... J'ai décidé de me mettre un rythme de postage...**

 **En lisant vos conseils dans les reviews (au passage, merci beaucoup de vos avis!), j'ai remarqué qu'un conseil en particulier ressortait souvent:**

 **-Étoffer ou décrire d'avantage mes écrits**

 **J'ai donc pris la décision de poster moins souvent pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ce conseil...**

 **Comme ça, je vous produirais des écrits plus conséquents, plus complets et sans doute, plus agréables à lire...**

 **Mais pas de panique ! Pour vous donnez une estimation...**

 **Je posterais d chapitres par semaine !**

 **Voilà pour ça !**

 **Ensuite...**

 **Il y a quelques jours... J'ai adopté une nouvelle méthode d'écriture...**

 **Écrire avec un fond musical.**

 **Et d'un coup, j'ai pensé;**

 **"Pourquoi ne pas leur donner à écouter ces même musiques qui m'inspirent, pendant leurs lectures ?"**

 **Je pense que cela vous permettrait de mieux comprendre l'ambiance que j'ai voulu installer dans un chapitre.. Les émotions des personnages..**

 **Cela vous permettrait de plus vous "plonger" dans l'histoire.**

 **Pour la musique.. J'ai décidé, pour encore plus vous sentir... Dedans quoi ;)**

 **De ne choisir qu'exclusivement des musiques de Fairy Tail, que je vous ferais parvenir par un lien URL en début de chapitre..**

 **J'espère que le concept vous plaira !**

 **Ce sera tout pour les nouvelles !**

 **Je vous remercie encore d'être si nombreux à avoir regardé mon unique fiction (presque 2000 !) et je vous remercie de vos avis, conseil, encouragements et compliment... Il me font vraiment plaisir !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=IrD5Ithd5Hc

* * *

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis entrouvrit le second.

Elle était à l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Elle avait horriblement mal à la gorge et à la cage thoracique, et sa peau la piquait et la brûlait.

Le feu. L'incendie. Elle s'en souvient.

Pourquoi ça avait brûlé ? Elle ne s'en souvient plus. A moins que...

Son repas ? Son repas aurait provoqué un feu ? Elle aurait réfléchi si longtemps que ça ?

Peut-être...

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était saine et sauve. Ici. À la guilde.

Mais.. Comment ?

Impossible de le savoir.

Un esprit qui serait miraculeusement venu la sauver ?

Loki ? Caprico ?

Non... Sûrement pas...

Un camarade de la guilde ?

Grey ? Erza ? Levy ?

Peut-être...

Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle aurait voulut se lever et aller embrasser tous les amis qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais revoir après qu'elle aie perdu la vie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle était souffrante et son corps l'empêchait de bouger.

-Idiote !

Ça t'apprendra, quand tu feras à manger, de rêvasser de... De Natsu ?

Ça serait lui qui serait venu la sauver ?

Non. Impossible. Son état ne lui permet pas.

La voilà alors. Elle patientait tranquillement dans la salle de repos.

À en juger les rayons de soleils qui passaient par les rideaux fins, il devait être l'après-midi.

Ce n'est qu'une demie-heure plus tard que Mirajane, accompagnée de Wendy, entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Tu es réveillée Lucy ? remarqua la mage céleste

-Oui... Depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant !

-Nous venions voir si tout allait bien et si tu avais besoin de soins. expliqua Mirajane

-Je pense que ça devrait aller la rassura Lucy

Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

-Normalement... Ce soir ! s'exclamèrent t-elles en chœur

Ouf ! Elle était rassurée. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir quelques jours de plus ici !

-Dites... interrogea la mage constellationiste

Qui... Qui m'a sauvé ou m'a ramené ici ?

-J'imaginais que tu allais nous poser cette question... lui répondit Mirajane, lançant un sourire complice à Wendy

-Tu ne le devineras jamais... poursuivit cette dernière

Mais c'est Natsu qui t'a sauvée !

.

.

.

C'est Natsu qui l'a sauvée...

C'est Natsu qui...

-Mirajane ! Euh.. Est ce que... Ce serait possible que je vois Natsu pour... Le remercier ?

-Mais Lucy voyons ! De un, tu as vu ton état, tu ne peux pas bouger.

Et de deux, tu sais à quelle période on est ! Il ne faut pas prendre le risque de te faire plus mal que ça !

-Je... Je comprends... bredouilla t-elle

-Bon ! C'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail en bas moi ! s'exclama la mage démone

Tu viens avec moi Wendy ?

-Ok, j'arrive !

Et la voilà... Elle se retrouve encore seule...

Elle aurait pu appeler Plue, le seul esprit qu'elle aie gardé avec elle, mais ses clés étaient attachées à une chaise à quelques mètres devant elle.

Elle allait bien s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce soir !

* * *

 _Au même moment, près d'une clairière non loin de Magnolia..._

 _._

-Natsu ! Ouvre s'il te plait..! J'ai faim !

-J'te lance un poisson par la fenêtre alors..

-Oh oui ! Du poisson ! Euh.. Non ! Natsu ! Ouvre !

-Pourquoi je devrais t'ouvrir ?

-Euh... Ben... Parce que c'est aussi ma maison ici ! Et parce qu'on est coéquipiers !

-Eh bien écoute bien, "Coéquipier", c'est pas très beau à voir ici, alors dégage.

.

.

.

Nat... Natsu venait de lui... De lui dire "dégage"..?

.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça.. Il était gentil avec lui d'habitude !

.

-Je... Je pars, c'est bon... déclara l'exceed bleu, les larmes aux yeux

.

Natsu se frappa mentalement

Qu'est ce qu'il en avait marre de cette saison !

Et voilà qu'en plus, il avait fait pleuré Happy.

Tout l'énervait.

Il souffrait.

Il aimait Lucy.

Il le savait.

Mais il détestait cette saison.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, de l'imaginer. D'imaginer sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses clés, ses habits...

Il en avait assez !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ça ?

Il souffrait tellement !

Il poussa un cri, un hurlement.

Peut-être en espérant que ce cri évacuerait ses problèmes et changerait la situation ?

Non, ça ne marchait pas.

Ça ne marcherait jamais.

Alors il s'en prit à ce qui l'entourait.

La table de bois, les chaises, les tissus, son hamac dans lequel il avait tant dormi avec Happy... Tout.

Puis, quand il n'y eu plus que des restes de meubles. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en prendre à lui-même.

Il mordait sa propre langue et ses propres lèvres.

Il griffait sa propre peau et faisait saigner sa propre chair.

Plus rien ne le retenait.

Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge.

Le rouge du sang.

Le rouge de l'intense amour qu'il portait pour la constellationiste.

Le rouge du feu qui brûlait en lui.

Le rouge du même feu qui émanait de lui à cet instant précis.

Il aurait voulu se calmer.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'aime.

Il aurait voulu ne pas s'affoler.

Il aurait voulu ne pas lui vouer une telle haine.

Il en avait marre.

Il voulait disparaître.

Emporter tous ses problèmes et ne plus jamais renaître.

Laisser Lucy vivre une vie tranquille.

Loin de lui. Loin de sa folie.

Mais il ne le pouvait...

Parce que tout simplement.

Il l'aimait.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

Healya


	7. Un matin de printemps

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 !**

 **Bon... Il n'est pas très long ou conséquent mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous le poster dès maintenant..!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je vous ai mis, comme promis, la musique en début de chapitre..**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

 **PS: Dans le chapitre dernier, nous étions rendus à 2000 vues, et maintenant, nous en sommes à quasiment 2400 ! Peut-être vous le dis-je trop souvent, mais merci ! Vraiment !**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=qLAXvYvQTF4

* * *

Elle percevait le chant des oiseaux au loin.

Le bruissement des feuilles verdoyantes dans le vent.

Elle sentait l'humidité de la rosée du matin.

Le soleil levé qui venait, de ses rayons, la réchauffer faiblement.

Elle se réveillait paisiblement. Une bonne nuit lui avait fait du bien.

Elle ne fit pas attention à son environnement et repoussa la petite couverture qu'elle tenait sur elle.

Elle remua ses membres engourdis et posa un pied sur le sol de bois, puis s'appuya dessus pour se lever et fit quelques pas.

Mais soudain, son pied la lâcha et elle trébucha par terre avant d'être relevée par...

-Gajeel ?!

-Fais attention Crevette... T'es pas encore bien rétablie...

-Je... Ah oui ! Mon pied...

-Je... Crevette...

Il prit un air triste et confus

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

Je voulais pas te faire si mal...

-Mais... Gajeel ?

Il se frottait désormais contre son bassin comme un chaton voulant se faire pardonner.

Selon Levy, ça ne lui ressemblait pas exactement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sa période le rendait sûrement ainsi et il devait se sentir coupable...

Alors, elle lui caressa doucement le dessus de sa tête, comme pour le rassurer.

Il poussa un petit grognement de méfiance, avant de se détendre et de s'agenouiller par terre.

-Oh.. Gajeel... murmura Levy avant de lui sourire tendrement

-Mmh...

Il faisait une petite moue boudeuse qui lui donnait un air enfantin qu'il n'arborait jamais en temps normal.

Il se frotta de nouveau à ses jambes, puis posa une de ses grandes mains sur le pied blessé de Levy.

Celle-ci sursauta à ce contact, puis se radoucit quand elle vit que Gajeel en massait fébrilement le dessus.

On aurait dit un enfant, un grand enfant à la coquille d'acier, mais au coeur bien plus grand que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.

-Tu... Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. lui rétorqua t-il

Elle rit de son attitude. Gajeel ne supportait pas l'idée d'être quelque peu sensible ou attentionné. Alors il s'enfermait dans une carapace le rendant râleur et moqueur. Mais ça... C'était quand on le connaissait mal.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?!

-Pour rien Gajeel... Pour rien... lui sourit t-elle

* * *

Elle le trouvait mignon comme ça.

Elle attrapa une de ses mèches brunes qui tombait de sa crinière et joua un instant avec.

Gajeel perçut le geste et releva la tête.

Il l'observait.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et souriait.

Il lui avait fait mal, mais elle était heureuse. Elle était comme ça sa Crevette. Toujours de bonne humeur, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances.

Elle l'impressionnait des fois.

Son intelligence, sa force d'esprit.

Elle était belle aussi, sa Crevette.

Il aimait ses cheveux bleus, son petit nez, sa petite bouche... D'ailleurs, tout était petit chez elle... Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas...

La seule chose qui n'était pas petite, c'était ses yeux.

Ses grands orbes noisettes qu'il avait tant de fois fait pleuré...

Il s'en voulait.

Il ne voulait plus jamais la faire pleurer.

Il voulait l'aimer.

Il voulait qu'elle l'aime aussi.

Il voulait être heureux avec elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle se releva.

-Je vais aller préparer un petit-déjeuner.. lui annonça t-elle

Elle tituba avant de retomber.

Gajeel la rattrapa au vol.

-L-Laisse... Je viens avec toi Crevette...

Il l'entoura d'une épaule et elle se mit à sauter d'un pied.

Il l'observait de nouveau.

Il aimait la regarder.

Elle, était concentrée et fixait le sol pour ne pas trébucher.

.

Seulement, les instincts de Gajeel se réveillèrent brusquement et il relâcha la pression de son épaule.

Levy allait s'étaler sur le sol quand le chasseur de dragons la rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

.

Il la rapprocha naturellement de lui, comme si elle était sa petite protégée, comme si elle était sienne.

Mais il revint vite à la réalité et la relâcha un peu.

.

Il étaient désormais face à face. Gajeel était essouflé, il était en pleine concentration pour ne pas se métamorphoser en bête.

Levy, elle, rougissait à vue d'œil.

Cette proximité embarrassante la gênait...

Le monde semblait s'arrêter de tourner autour d'eux.

Ils se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, leurs regards plongés dans le regard de l'autre, Levy s'agrippant aux avant-bras de Gajeel tandis que celui-ci la tenait par la taille.

Il fallait qu'il se lance.

Il devait lui dire.

Alors, il décida d'oser.

Il respira un grand coup.

Il allait tenter ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû penser faire.:

-Levy... commença t-il en rougissant

Il faut que je te dise que... Je... J-Je t'-

-Ne dis rien... le coupa t-elle, posa son index sur sa bouche

Je sais tout...

Et c'est ainsi que la mage des mots, supprima timidement la distance entre leurs lèvres. Scellant à jamais leur amour dans leur premier baiser.

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce chapitre... Dites-moi si ce n'est pas trop gnan-gnan etc...**

 **Bref ! Dites-moi tout !**

 **Healya**


	8. Je ne te ferais pas mal

**Re-Hey !**

 **Je suis quand même sympa hein?**

 **2 chapitres en 1 soir !**

 **J'espère que celui-là vous plaira aussi..!**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Healya**

 **PS: J'ai légèrement changé ma présentation de textes.. J'ai mis tout ce qui est parole/dialogue(s) en gras.. Dites-moi si c'est mieux ou pas !**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=Ri4wZ03KXRg

 ** _\- Elle n'est pas assez longue pour toute la durée du chapitre, je vous conseille donc de, dès que vous voyez un "temps de pause" (= . ), c'est un moment où vous pouvez vous permettre de stopper votre lecture 10 secondes pour remettre la musique dès le début.. Voilà voilà !_**

* * *

Quand elle arriva, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une mare de sang.

Elle accourut vers celle-ci, même si ses jambes lui faisaient affreusement mal.

Elle avait fui.

Elle avait d'abord voulu le remercier puis, quand Happy était arrivé, horrifié et malheureux, elle avait su qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Elle avait eu raison.

Elle était maintenant entrée dans la chaumière.

Les résultats étaient désastreux. Il était inconscient, au milieu du capharnaüm ambiant qui était composé du restes des meubles et des traces apparentes de griffures et d'éclaboussures de sang.

C'était donc ça.

Cette fameuse saison.

.

Elle se précipita vers le seul être vivant de la pièce.

Son corps était ensanglanté, courbaturé et poudreux et la plupart de ses vêtements avaient été déchirés, ce qui laissait son torse et ses bras apparents.

Il avait l'air de souffrir.

Il frissonnait et poussait de petits cris de temps à autres.

Heureusement, la mage constellationiste avait emporté des bandages et du désinfectant avec elle.

Alors, elle se mit à le soigner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se releva en position assise, se tenant sur ses mains positionnées dans son dos.

Il fixait avidement Lucy, ses yeux ayant perdu leur enthousiasme.

Celle-ci, le voyant éveillé, s'empressa de lui demander:

- **Natsu ! Tu vas bien ?**

.

D'abord, il l'ignora, mais il ne pouvait lui résister, alors il la regarda et perçut dans ses yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude.

- **Lucy...**

Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

- **Pars... Je suis dangereux.**

 **Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait de cet endroit...**

 **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal..**

.

Elle était très inquiétée par son cas, il lui parlait mais elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Elle... Devait... Partir ?

Sûrement...

Alors, elle se leva machinalement et se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle s'apprêtait à clancher la poignée quand une pensée la traversa.

Pourquoi le laisser ?

Il se ferait du mal.

Natsu, voyant qu'elle venait de s'arrêter, voulut lui hurler de partir, mais il fut coupé par un rugissement qui sortit de sa bouche, plutôt que des paroles.

Lucy fut d'abord surprise, mais elle se reprit rapidement et fit demi-tour vers Natsu.

- **Natsu... Je ne peux pas partir. C'est trop dangereux.**

 **Alors je ne partirais pas.**

Il se mit alors à la pousser.

- **Lucy ! Il faut que tu partes !**

 **Maintenant !**

- **Non Natsu. Je ne partirais plus. Je ne te laisserais plus. Je-**

Elle ne vit pas qu'il venait de se jeter sur elle.

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa sur un mur.

Natsu lui, atterit à quatre pattes sur le sol, le visage masqué par ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

- **Lu-cyyy.. grogna t-il**

La mage céleste perçut comme de la haine dans la voix, de... La haine ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le mage de feu s'était précipité sur elle.

Elle était coincée contre les pans de deux murs et Natsu l'approchait dangereusement.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle parvint à percevoir ses habituels yeux onyx, qui avaient viré au rouge.

Il brandit alors sa main enflammée au-dessus de lui, les griffes sorties, prêtes à blesser.

.

Et il asséna un coup ardent à Lucy, qui le reçut de plein fouet.

Néanmoins, elle ne réagit pas à sa douleur et moins encore au sang qui immaculait sa joue.

Elle continua à fixer Natsu.

- **Je resterais ic-**

Il lui asséna un second coup

- **Je resterais pour toi. Nats-**

Un troisième coup.

- **Tu ne te contrôles peut-être pas... Je le s-**

Il lui lança alors un "poing d'acier du dragon de feu"

Elle poussa un gémissement. Il venait de lui faire réellement mal. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt lâcher. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle saignait dangereusement de toutes parts du corps.

Mais elle recommença tout de même à lui parler..:

- **Dis-moi Natsu...**

Encore un coup.

- **Aïe.. C'est... C'est toi.. Qui m'a sauvé de l'incendie ?**

Encore un c... Non... Il se stoppa net.

Il fixa Lucy de ses yeux nouvellement rubis et articula un "Oui" étouffé.

.

.

.

- **Merci... Natsu... Vraiment... Je... C'est important pour moi... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important non plus.. Il y a.. Quelque chose de plus important pour moi...**

 **-C'est quoi ? Hein ?! s'impatienta t-il**

Il voulut encore, malgré lui, lui asséner à coup mais il décida de la laisser parler pour l'écouter et de dévier son poing d'acier vers le bas.

.

Seulement...

Les jambes de Lucy lâchèrent brusquement.

Elle tomba avidement vers le sol au même moment au Natsu dévia son coup.

Elle reçut le poing d'acier violemment dans la tête.

La projetant brutalement vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

Elle n'eut alors, que le temps de chuchoter suffisamment fort pour que le mage de feu entende:

- **Je... J-Je-t'aime...**

.

.

.

Elle heurta âprement le mur, la tête la première et retomba avidement sur le sol.

.

Sous le regard épouvanté et désespéré du mage de feu.

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews ! ;)**

 **Healya**


	9. Je t'aime

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre pour terminer cette semaine.**

 **Je pense qu'on peut le considérer un petit peu comme une sorte de bonus mais pas totalement..**

 **En gros.. Je veux dire que c'est un chapitre normal mais il ne fait pas énormément avancer l'histoire.. ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je vous préviens, il y a un tout petit _lemon_..!**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=j2xg83-D0MQ

 **\- La musique n'est peut être pas assez longue pour tenir pour tout le texte, je vous conseille donc de, quand elle est finie, la redémarrer quand vous êtes rendus à une pause (= . )**

* * *

C'était magique...

Elle qui avait tant attendu cet instant.

Elle qui se l'était tant de fois imaginé.

Elle qui l'avait tant de fois rêvé...

Son rêve devenait réalité.

.

Elle sentait la langue du chasseur de dragons contre la sienne. Elles effectuaient une danse vaporeuse et irréelle.

Soudain, les mains du mage d'acier vinrent effleurer son cou.

Elle frémit à ce contact et passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur de dragons.

.

Il la souleva contre lui, faisant quitter une main de son cou pour venir placer celle-ci sous ses cuisses.

Ils purent ainsi approfondir leur baiser.

Explorer la bouche de l'autre, ses lèvres, sa langue..

.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Gajeel reposa Levy sur le canapé, celle-ci ne pouvant pas marcher.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle puis, rapidement, se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle.

Il approcha son visage de son cou de chair blanche.

Il y déposa un baiser dans le creux, puis, le lécha en remontant vers sa mâchoire, laissant derrière le passage de sa langue, un sillage ardent.

Levy poussa un petit gémissement face à la douce pression qui embrasait son cou.

.

Elle remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur Gajeel, qui était resté assis.

Elle était désormais face à lui.

Elle enfouit son petit visage dans ses cheveux de jais.

Il poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction.

Il sentait bon. Il avait une odeur particulière mais il sentait bon.

Il sentait la bête, l'acier et la menthe fraîche.

Elle s'imprégnait de cette odeur si enchanteresse tandis qu'elle baladait ses mains sur ses côtés et son torse musclé.

Elle sentait son souffle métallique contre sa nuque.

Mais soudain, elle le sentit s'arrêter et se crisper.

Levy gémit de supplication, elle ne voulait pas arrêter le contact qu'ils avaient établi.

À contre-coeur, elle se recula pour voir ce qui l'alarmait.

Elle vit avec étonnement qu'il semblait consterné tandis qu'il fixait un point.

Elle suivit son regard et vit qu'il observait son pied.

Elle se retourna vers lui et se rendit compte, à sa grande surprise, que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

-Je...

Je suis désolé Levy... Je... Je voulais pas te faire de mal...

Elle eut un choc en le voyant tel quel.

Gajeel pleurait.

Il pleurait pour elle.

C'était une preuve qu'il l'aimait.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire, à elle.

.

Elle posa alors une main emplie de tendresse sur son avant-bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas Gajeel... Je vais très bien.. lui sourit t-elle

Il pris une mine renfrognée et baissa la tête.

-Je t'aime tellement et.. E-Et je t'ai fait du mal...

-Oh... Gajeel... murmura t-elle

Il venait d'abandonner sa carapace devant elle. Elle en avait, de la chance...

.

Elle se blottit timidement contre lui, posant sa tête contre son buste.

Elle ferma paisiblement les yeux et lui chuchota:

-Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Gajeel... Je le sais... Ce n'est que de la douleur superficielle. Et cette douleur n'égalera jamais les sentiments du coeur.

Si les sentiments du coeur sont plus forts que la douleur, alors ils font passer celle-ci pour inexistante.

Et... Moi, mes sentiments sont bien plus forts que ma douleur. Ils sont plus forts..

Parce que je t'aime. Gajeel Redfox.

.

.

.

-Moi... M-Moi aussi je t'aime. Crevette...

.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres du mage d'acier et se lova contre lui.

Il referma ses bras sur elle. Comme pour la protéger du moindre danger qui pourrait survenir.

Il prit la petite couverture qui jonchait désormais le sol et la déposa tendrement sur sa Princesse.

Il la regarda ainsi s'endormir sereinement avant de s'endormir lui-même en souriant faiblement.

-Oui... Moi aussi je t'aime. Levy MacGarden...

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Healya**


	10. Je suis si désolé

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de la semaine !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **(J'ai accéléré le rythme car pour certains c'était insupportable d'attendre.. Hein EmikoLune ;) ? )**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=mR3hUH5UnyQ

 ** _Comme d'habitude.. Si elle n'est pas assez longue, reprenez à un "."_**

* * *

-MI-RAA-JJANEE !

.

.

.

-MIRAJANE ! T'ES OÙÙÙ ?! cria une voix emplie de larmes

.

.

.

-Happy ?! Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Tu... Tu pleures ?!

.

-Mirajane... Lu... Y'a Lucy devant la guilde.. Elle... Elle saigne et... J'arrive pas à la réveiller...

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

.

La démone se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde.

Elle vit avec horreur le corps de Lucy immaculé de sang.

Elle poussa un cri d'effroi.

Toute la guilde se retourna vers elle.

-Mirajane..? Ça ne va pas ? s'étonna Maître Makarof qui sirotait une bière avec Cana, Macao et Wakaba près du comptoir

-Maî-Maître... Venez voir...

.

Le vieil homme s'approcha prudemment vers l'entrée de la guilde. Il arriva auprès de Mirajane, toute la foule s'alarma quand il recracha sa gorgée.

-Où est Wendy..? Wendy ?!

-Je suis là Maître ! intervint la petite qui observait le panneau des annonces avec Carla

-Viens vite !

Elle se dirigea prudemment vers le Maître, qui l'avait inquiétée à l'intonation de sa voix.

Elle arriva auprès des deux mages et sa réaction fut immédiate.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et celles-ci s'écoulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Pour toute la guilde, c'était clair.

Quand Wendy pleurait, il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Le Maître appela Happy et Carla qui vinrent immédiatement.

-Transportez là jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! leur ordonna t-il

Les deux exceeds voletèrent rapidement jusqu'à elle et la saisirent avec la plus grande précaution.

Ainsi, le "convoi" s'exposa aux yeux du reste des membres de la guilde, ils se rendirent compte que la réaction de Wendy n'était pas des plus exagérées.

Certains restèrent horrifiés tandis que d'autres, comme Cana, Roméo et Wendy, s'effondrèrent en larmes devant le corps de leur amie.

-Jett ! s'écria le Maître

Va chercher Polyussica !

-Tout de suite..!

Il partit aussi vite qu'il put, faisant s'échapper un fin nuage de poussière derrière lui.

* * *

-Déposez-la sur un lit ! s'exclama la mage démone

-Wendy ? Est ce que tu arriveras à lui fournir les premiers soins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Polyussica ? la questionna le Maître

-Je devrais pouvoir.. lui répondit celle-ci, séchant les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé de son visage

.

L'amie du Maître arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Montrez-moi les dégâts ordonna t-elle, une fois entrée dans la pièce

-Elle est par ici.. Nous l'avons trouvée devant l'entrée de la guilde lui expliqua Mirajane

-Merci.

.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Le corps de Lucy étaient abîmé, sa peau arrachée et rompue, nimbée d'un abondant filet de sang rouge vif. Sa chair rougie était visible par certains endroits et elle possédait un nombre incalculables de coupures, griffures et balafres. Sans parler du coup qu'elle avait dû recevoir à la tête... Celui-ci faisait s'écouler tellement de sang que le flux rougeâtre commençait quasiment à cacher son visage.

Non... Ce n'était pas beau à voir...

La vieille femme réagit soudain d'une façon excessive.

-Dis-moi Makarof... Tu... Es au courant pour la saison ?

-Oui.. Nous l'avons appris il y a plusieurs jours.. Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu as bien un chasseur de dragons de feu dans ta guilde ?

-Natsu ? Oui..? Et donc ? Non.. Ne me dis pas que..?!

-Si. On voit très clairement que certaines petites mèches sont brûlées près de sa blessure à la tête. Je pense qu'il a dû l'attaquer.. Après.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment.

-C'est pas vrai ! intervint l'exceed bleu

Natsu n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Pas à Lucy ! Il... Il l'aime trop pour ça..! On est ses coéquipiers elle et moi ! Il nous fera jamais de mal !

.

-Je te comprends Happy... expliqua Makarof

C'est dur de l'admettre... Seulement, la période où est Natsu en ce moment est compliquée... Je... Je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit éventuellement lui qui ait fait ça...

.

-VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA ! cria Happy

NATSU N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT ÇA ! fit il, sortant à tir d'ailes de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux

-Happy.. murmura l'exceed blanche, attristée

.

-Bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi. exiga Polyussica

J'ai besoin d'une parfaite concentration pour guérir cette petite.

-D'accord.. Allons-y.. poursuivit Makarof

-Merci Grandinet.. balbutia Wendy

Merci pour tout ce que tu fais...

* * *

On entendit un coup puis quelqu'un heurta un des murs de la guilde.

Le Maître, Mirajane, Wendy et Carla, qui revenaient de l'infirmerie, accoururent vers le rassemblement qui avait lieu vers l'entrée de la guilde.

-Casse-toi, on t'a dit !

-Macao..? s'interrogea Mirajane

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama ce dernier

Nous avons entendu Happy crier tout à l'heure.. Alors... C'est bien lui..?

-Malheureusement.. Nous pensons que oui. expliqua le Maître

-Mais.. Pourquoi tu criais, Macao ? s'interrogea la mage céleste

.

-Ben... Justement... Il est là.

-QUOI ?!

.

Au même moment, la personne qui avait percuté le mur se releva, elle tituba jusqu'au groupe qu'avait formé Macao et les autres et tomba à leurs pieds.

-S'il... S'il vous plaît... Laissez-moi la revoir... Laissez-moi revoir Lucy...

-Natsu.. commença le Maître

-S'il vous plaît...

Il s'était mit à le supplier. Il semblait terriblement inquiet, perdu et déboussolé.

-Natsu, viens avec moi fit soudain Mirajane

.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à une table reculée de la salle, à l'abri des regards.

-Natsu..

Lucy est terriblement blessée. Elle... On l'a trouvée devant la guilde. Elle saignait beaucoup. Nous l'avons conduite à l'infirmerie et Polyussica est avec elle... Je... J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas... Elle a reçu des coups très violents..

-C'est moi qui lui a fait ça.. lui avoua t-il, d'une traite

Elle est venue chez moi et... Je lui ai dit de partir mais... Mais elle est restée et... Je me contrôlais plus... Je l'ai griffée, attaquée.. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne réagissait pas.. Et puis... Et puis..

Il se mit à pleurer.

-J'ai... J'ai pas fait exprès et.. E-Et je l'ai frappé à la tête...

Elle saignait beaucoup... J'étais perdu et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors.. Je l'ai amenée devant la guilde... E-Et... Et voilà que maintenant.. On est même pas sûrs qu'elle est.. E-En vie.. Et.. C-C'est à cause de m-moi...

.

Ils pleuraient désormais tout les deux, attristés pour leur amie, espérant malgré tour qu'elle s'en sorte.

-Mi-Mirajane... Laisse-moi aller la voir... Je t'en prie...

.

.

.

-Je... Suis désolée Natsu.. Polyussica est en train de lui administrer des soins.. Il en va de sa vie. Si ces soins ne sont pas effectués, cela pourrait avoir des répercussions graves... Je suis désolée..

-Je.. Je comprends..

.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde et sortit sans prêter garde à la silhouette qui rentrait en même temps que lui.

Il allait rentrer bien sagement chez lui et attendre que Lucy se rétablisse. Et si il le faudrait... Il attendrait toute sa vie.

* * *

Mirajane était restée en pleurs face aux événements et au récit de Natsu.

Elle avait toujours craint de perdre ses proches et cela se ressentait dans les situations de choc comme celles-ci.

Et si Lucy mourrait ?

Et si Natsu s'en voulait à un point de mourir lui aussi ?

Cela l'a rendait extrêmement malheureuse donc elle décida de se rendre dans une des chambres de l'étage de la guilde pour se calmer et reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

Seulement, alors qu'elle traversait le bâtiment pour rejoindre l'escalier et fuir ainsi la cohue qui régnait, une main lui saisit le poignet.

Son coeur manqua un battement, de sursaut.

Soudain la silhouette s'adressa à elle:

-Alors..? La démone à du mal à digérer tout ce qu'il se passe ?

Cette voix... Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle se retourna vers le blond dans son dos.

Celui-ci remarqua ses traînées de larmes et les essuya du revers de sa main.

Alors, la démone, poussée par ses émotions, s'empressa de se réfugier contre le buste du mage de la foudre.

Ce dernier fut surpris de sa réaction mais se radoucit en voyant que ce simple contact semblait rassurer celle qu'il aimait.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en prononçant un mot:

-Luxus... Merci d'être là...

* * *

 ** _J'attends impatiemment vos reviews !_**

 ** _Vous remarquerez que j'ai aussi mis un début de MiraXus.. (hein Kagura ;) ? )_**

 ** _Healya_**


	11. Un second matin de printemps

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà pour le 11ème chapitre !**

 **Il y a dedans, un début de Kinabra, couple que j'ai ajouté à la liste de ceux qui y étaient déjà, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (pour toi Vilandel !)...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Le chapitre prochain sera un peu plus long !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_ ** watch?v=Fh99dF8NDxI

* * *

Elle bougea un peu. Quelque chose la retenait prisonnière, l'enfermait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et se radoucit immédiatement quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'autre que les bras de Gajeel qui l'enlaçaient.

Elle reposa tranquillement sa tête sur le torse du chasseur de dragons. Son oreille collée à sa peau, elle pouvait percevoir les battements de son coeur.

Elle tendait l'oreille pour se délecter de ce son qui l'a détendait.

Son rythme était doux et régulier, mais soudain, il s'accélèra un petit peu plus.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières qu'elle avait fermé et tourna son visage vers celui du mage d'acier.

Il était éveillé, il l'observait.

Ils ne prononcèrent mots, se satisfaisant du simple regard de l'autre.

Levy se remonta un peu plus vers lui et elle posa sa petite main sur son épaule.

Il la regardait faire, ne réagissant pas, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve.

Elle vint pelotonner sa tête dans son cou, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau basanée.

Elle y déposa un baiser timide et elle le sentit s'agiter.

Il suffit qu'elle murmure un simple "Chut.. Gajeel..." pour qu'elle le sente s'apaiser.

Tout doucement, il releva ses genoux et la mage des mots de retrouva face à son visage.

C'était comme une invitation. Une invitation impossible à refuser.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie stridente provenant du sac de Levy.

Gajeel grogna rageusement.

-Oh ! C'est mon alarme pour aller à la guilde ! s'exclama la mage des mots

-Mmh.. Faut encore qu'on y aille..? râla Gajeel

On était bien, là...

Elle lui sourit. Ça le changeait vraiment de d'habitude, cette saison. Mais il avait gardé son côté râleur et bougon.

Elle se dirigea vers ses chaussures qui étaient rangées près de la porte.

Elles les enfila facilement, puis se rendit compte que sa douleur avait disparu. Elle mit ça sur le compte de l'amour qui devait lui faire pousser des ailes...

-Tu viens Gajeel ? s'enquit t-elle, toute guillerette

-Non.. J'peux pas. J'te rappelle quelle saison on est..

-Ah oui... Bon, tant pis.. fit t-elle, peinée

Quand... Est ce qu'on se reverra..?

Gajeel ne répondit pas, étonné par la demande de la mage, elle... Voulait le revoir ?

-Tu... Tu es sûre que tu veux.. Qu'on se revoit ?

-Bien sûr Gajeel ! Après tout.. On s'aime.. Non ?

Son insouciance et sa pureté enfantine amusait Gajeel. Parfois.. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ignorait tout du monde, sa crevette...

Il arbora un petit rictus:

-Oui.. On s'aime...

.

Elle lui sourit, abaissa la poignée et tira la porte.

-À bientôt Gajeel ! s'exclama t-elle, lui envoyant un petit baiser volant

-Oui, oui... À bientôt...

.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la guilde. Elle marchait de bon pas, elle était heureuse.

Elle arriva au bâtiment un quart d'heure plus tard.

Elle fut étonnée de découvrir quelques gouttelettes de sang sur la terre, devant l'entrée.

Elle entra dans l'édifice et se dirigea vers le petit groupe que formait Wendy, Carla et le Maître.

-Dites.. C'est normal qu'il y ait un peu de sang devant l'entrée ?

-Oh ! Tu es là Levy..! s'exclama Wendy

Tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude, non ?

-Euh.. Oui.. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit..! mentit t-elle

Mais.. Tout va bien ? La guilde m'a l'air calme...

-Comment t'expliquer... commença Makarof

Lucy a été attaquée.. Par Natsu.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

-Elle est dans un état critique.. Polyussica s'occupe actuellement d'elle à l'infirmerie...

-Non.. Lucy est... balbutia Levy

-Ne t'en fais pas Levy.. la rassura Wendy

Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger...

-Oui..

Je l'espère...

.

Au même moment, on entendit des verres se briser.

-Kinana ? Tout va bien ?

La dénommée venait de lâcher son plateau qui s'était brisé sur le sol avec son contenu. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde et sortit.

-Kinana ! Où-est-ce que tu vas ?!

-Il m'appelle... J'entends sa voix...

* * *

 _Au même moment.. Au milieu du désert..._

-Cobra..? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Lâche-moi Angel..

3 jours qu'ils marchaient dans ce fichu désert. Rien à se mettre sous la dent. Rien à faire, seulement marcher... Et en plus.. Toujours avec ce guignol de Jellal qui répétait sans cesse "On va arriver.." comme si il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche...

Il n'avait qu'une envie.. Qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'il puisse rester en paix jusqu'à la fin de la saison.. Ou dans le meilleur des mondes, revoir la femme qu'était devenu Cubélios..

Il ne savait pas son nom, il ne savait rien d'elle. Mais il l'avait perçut. Il avait perçut cette alchimie étrange que l'on appelle l'amour.

Cela devait être de la simple amitié.. Après tout.. C'était de Cubélios dont l'on parlait...

.

Seulement.. L'envie en devenait insupportable.. Qu'est ce qu'il rêvait de la retrouver, là ! Il ne savait pourquoi mais il voulait la voir...

Alors il brava une des règles qu'il s'était établi concernant la saison.

Il appela Cubélios pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à l'attendre..

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews !**

 **Healya**


	12. Ton 3ème jour de coma

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà pour le 12ème chapitre !**

 **Comme promis, il est un peu plus long.. (1800 mots au lieu d'un nombre qui varie entre 600 et 1500max d'habitude!) et il parle du NaLu ! (Pour ceux qui étaient impatients de voir la suite.. ;) )**

 **Sinon.. Je tenais à sincèrement vous remercier. Voici quasiment 2 semaines que j'ai commencé à écrire, vous n'avez pas cessé de m'encourager, de me donner de vrais et bons conseils, il y en a même que j'ai pris l'habitude de voir dans les reviews à chaque chapitre (Vilandel, Monsieur-Grey et EmikoLune c'est pour vous !) et à qui je me suis attachée de leurs conseils, avis, discussions déjantées.. Et je les remercie de m'être aussi fidèle. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux ! Je ne vous oublie pas ! Que vous ne m'envoyiez qu'un petit mot ou de vrais et bons messages auquel je prends plaisir à répondre, je vous aimes tous autant que vous êtes et je vous le dis encore. Merci.**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Healya**

* * *

 _La musique:_ watch?v=qsZAGJnXFlc

* * *

.

.

.

3 jours...

3 jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

3 jours qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

Qu'elle n'avait pas murmuré un quelconque mot.

3 jours...

3 jours qu'elle restait dans ce lit pour blessés.

3 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie.

Qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée.

Qu'il ne l'avait pas observée.

3 jours...

Il était resté stupéfait face au derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé avant qu'elle ne tombe dans ce foutu coma...

Le dernier aveu qu'elle avait prononcé.

Celui qui lui était destiné.

Chaque jour, il était revenu à la guilde pour avoir de ses nouvelles, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Pas un seul de ces jours il n'avait pu aller la voir, la contempler.

Tout ça à cause de cette Polyussica qui lui donnait ces soins dont elle avait soit disant, tant besoin...

Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à la vieille femme, si elle n'était pas là, Lucy serait sans doute... Morte.

Ce mot le répugna et il se secoua comme pour le faire partir de ses pensées.

Aujourd'hui, il y arriverait.

C'était le soir du troisième jour... Aujourd'hui, il arriverait à la voir. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il la voie. Et il y parviendrait de gré ou de force.

.

Il partit à pied de sa chaumière. Voguant vers Magnolia sous les rayons orangés du soleil couchant.

Il respira une once d'air qui mit de l'ordre dans ses idées. N'en laissant qu'une seule qui dominait:

Aller voir Lucy.

Quand il arriva sur la place, il fit une pause près de l'immense arbre dont quelques fleurs commençaient à fleurir sur plusieurs des larges branches qui composaient celui-ci.

Il s'assit au pied du tronc vermoulu et observa le soleil couchant.

Une fleur rose et crème tomba du feuillage et atterit dans une petite touffe de ses cheveux. Elle paraîtrait quasiment invisible si le blanc-crème ne la faisait pas ressortir du rose.

La ville de Magnolia portait bien son nom, en sa place se trouvait ce gigantesque arbre où se trouvait Natsu, dont le nom était justement "Magnolia".

Il saisit doucement la fleur qui avait des airs de tulipe. Il l'observa longuement, puis, après avoir esquissé un sourire, partit pour la guilde.

.

-Mirajane..! Je vais... Je vais voir Lucy ! s'exclama le mage de feu, en rentrant dans le bâtiment

-D'accord... Natsu.. Polyussica a finit ses soins et est repartie chez elle. Tu peux y aller.

-N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher tu sais très bie... Quoi ? Sé-Sérieusement ? Je peux aller la voir..?

-Oui.. lui sourit Mirajane

Vas-y..

-Mmh... Merci Mira...

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux chambres des blessés.

Il allait enfin la voir.

Il l'avait attendue si longtemps.

"La chambre à droite, tout au fond" lui avait indiqué Mirajane

Il marchait pressement, ayant le besoin irrésistible de la retrouver, même si ces retrouvailles n'allaient avoir lieu que pour lui...

Une première porte.

Une seconde.

Une troisième.

Une quatrième.

Une cinquième.

Il arrivait au bout du couloir.

C'est donc celle-ci, la cinquième porte...

Il posa sa main sur la poignée d'inox et la clancha lentement, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir de l'autre côté.

Puis, la tension devenant insoutenable, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'introduit dans la pièce.

Il referma l'ouverture derrière lui et s'assit sur une chaise adossée contre le mur ocre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé qu'il décida de regarder la jeune fille qui gisait dans le lit au centre de la pièce.

Il posa un œil, puis deux sur le corps inerte.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, effaré par l'aspect de corps de sa coéquipière.

Il y portait de nombreuses cicatrices et de petites coupures encore ouvertes. Sa peau était rougies de blessures et aussi par le rinçage récent du sang qui devait s'y trouver.

Le résultat une fois qu'elle était soignée était impressionnant.

Alors.. Que devait être sa situation quand elle était encore blessée ?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait..?

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?!

Il l'avait souillée, estropiée et mutilée.

Il avait fait couler son sang pur, arraché sa peau blanche et satinée, brûlé ses cheveux d'or.

Mais qu'avait t-il fait..? Qu'avait t-il fait ?!

Il saisit son crâne de ses deux mains, le tenant comme pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ses cris de culpabilité et sa rage.

Il sanglotait silencieusement, ne voulant pas déranger plus que ça, sa princesse endormie.

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux onyx quand..

-Nat..su...

Il releva instantanément sa tête.

La mage céleste venait de prononcer un mot, le premier ces trois derniers jours.

Ce mot...

C'était son prénom.

Il l'entendit comme si c'était quelque chose d'inespéré, attendu durant une éternité.

Il s'empressa de lui répondre:

-Lucy..! Je suis là..!

Mais personne ne lui répondit, à lui. Seul le silence régnait. La mage devait seulement rêver de lui...

Déçu, le visage toujours en pleurs, il partit ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il en profita pour déplacer sa chaise contre la fenêtre, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur sa coéquipière, pour mieux la veiller.

Elle restait immobile devant lui.

Elle était si fragile, ainsi. Si exhibée, si vulnérable.

Il ne se le pardonnerait pas si elle se faisait attaquer.

Ses yeux restaient clos, figés. De même pour sa peau qui avait pâli, d'on on distinguait maintenant les veines bleutées.

Ses mains, ses bras, étendus de chaque côté de son corps allongé sur le dos, semblaient éteints, vidés de toute force.

Heureusement, elle gardait une corpulence normale et n'avait pas maigrit plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Cependant, sur elle régnait une impression de faiblesse et de fragilité. Le simple fait de se lever la ferait sûrement trébucher.

Soudain, il entendit un faible crépitement, il venait des cheveux de la mage.

Un grain d'électricité...

Il... Il s'était déchaîné sur elle jusqu'à utiliser.. Son mode dragon de la foudre..?

C'était... Inhumain..

Pour ne pas replonger dans les remords, il se leva et vint approcher sa main des quelques mèches électrifiées pour les "éteindre". Il en profita pour la dévisager plus sérieusement.

Son nez meurtri par une balafre quasiment cicatrisée, ses yeux toujours fermés, sa bouche bleutée.

En réalité, elle bougeait faiblement, elle frissonnait légèrement. Elle devait avoir froid.. Il fallait qu'il la réchauffe..!

Il referma la fenêtre et alluma une flammèche dans sa main, qu'il plaça au-dessus du corps de la mage.

La position devenant inconfortable au bout d'un moment, il s'assit sur le matelas pour faire perdurer la petite source de chaleur.

Lucy frissonnait un peu moins, ce qui avait l'air rassurant.

Elle était blessée, mais belle comme ça.

Sa peau duveteuse illuminée par les rayons d'or de la fenêtre, ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien, son nez fin meurtri lui donnant l'air d'une courageuse combattante et ses lèvres devenues bluettes par les chocs..

Tout était beau chez elle...

Comment avait-il pu abîmer sa si jolie bien-aimée ?

Ses larmes, qui avaient commencé à sécher, reprirent de plus belles.

Il était un monstre. Voilà, ce qu'il était... Un infâme et terrible monstre.

Ses larmes étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'il parvienne à toutes les essuyer, donc, une partie vint s'écraser sur les épaules de la constellationiste.

Il aurait voulut la protéger de lui. Parvenir à s'enfuir et ne plus jamais la revoir pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de lui...

Il sera rageusement le poing et repartit s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il avait précédemment occupé.

Mais soudain, il fut retenu par une petite étreinte douce.

-Natsu... Ne t'en v-veux pas... R-Reste avec moi...

Ces mots résonnèrent comme un gong dans sa tête.

Lucy était là.

Elle était vivante.

Elle venait de lui parler.

Elle venait de le toucher.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, comme un ralenti.

Elle ouvrait bel et bien ses grands yeux cacao et ils le fixaient. Espérants une réponse.

Cependant, il ne put lui répondre. Son coeur était déconnecté, Lucy était vivante...

Elle semblait heureuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas.

C'était impossible.

Il pleurait de plus belle.

Pleurer semblait être son unique chance de s'excuser. Les mots étant hors-jeu.

Il ne vit pas que Lucy s'était relevée en position assise et le regardait tendrement.

Soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras, à genou sur le lit.

Elle cala son menton sur l'épaule du chasseur de dragons.

Celui-ci, ayant repris ses esprits, fit de même.

-Oh.. Lucy je... Je suis si désolé...

-Chuut... Tais-toi un peu.. Idiot.. lui sourit t-elle

-Comment ça..?

Elle s'appuya sur ses épaules et lui fit face.

-Je sais que tu es désolé, je l'ai compris. Ça ne sert à rien de le dire tout le temps..! Je vais bien ! C'est l'important..!

-Je... J'ai cru.. Que j'allais te perdre.. murmura t-il, en baissant la tête vers le sol

Ça.. Aurait été ma faute... fit-il en se remettant à sangloter

Elle lui essuya quelques de ses larmes avec son pouce.

-Je n'allais pas t'abandonner..

Il la fixa, elle semblait heureuse, elle souriait faiblement mais sincèrement.

Elle le serra dans ses bras encore faibles.

-Jamais, écoute, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais..

Il sentit qu'elle libérait elle aussi, quelques sanglots muets.

Il la repoussa pour admirer son visage.

-Lucy..?

-Mmh.. Oui ?

-Tu te souviens... De ce que tu m'as dit.. Juste avant de de blesser à la tête ?

-Je.. Je ne crois pas.. fit t-elle, la mine attristée

-Eh bien.. Si un jour.. Tu t'en souviens.. Rappelle-toi que.. Que moi aussi.

Sur ce, il l'a recoucha sur le matelas épais et positionna la couverture sur elle.

-Repose-toi surtout. lui fit-il, en ouvrant la porte

-Promis..!

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil malgré son état de fatigue et s'enveloppa de la fine couette.

Lui, sortit de la chambre, le coeur apaisé. Il allait pouvoir dire à la guilde que tout allait bien pour la mage stellaire.

Et tout le monde en serait ravi.

Lui le premier...

* * *

La mage constellationiste ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une dernière fois les rayons du soleil couchant. Elle observa la fenêtre, puis, s'attarda sur la chaise juste devant. C'est là que Natsu s'était assis, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle retira légèrement sa couverture où elle s'était emmitouflée pour combattre le froid. Justement, elle avait trop chaud...

Soudain, il lui sembla voir quelque chose sur cette même chaise. Elle plissa les yeux afin de voir plus net. C'était une fleur. C'était une fleur magnifique. Un genre de tulipe rose et crème.

Quand tout à coup, elle se rendit compte de la raison de pourquoi elle avait chaud.

La fleur était enveloppée d'une sphère pourpre, elle enfermait la fleur et de petites flammes variant du violet au rouge.

C'était magnifique. Et utile en plus.. ria t-elle

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement. Bercée par la douce chaleur qui émanait de l'orbe carmin.

* * *

.

.

.

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Et.. Pour ceux qui voudrait en parler.. Non ! Je ne les ai pas fait se demander ! (Je vois déjà les reviews du genre: Mais c'était le moment idéal ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!)**

 **Désolée ;P !**

 **Mais j'attends _quand même_ impatiemment vos reviews !**

 **Healya**


	13. Pour ta vie

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le 13ème chapitre !**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance, il y a un lemon !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Healya**

 **PS: On à dépassé le cap des 5000 vues ! Déjà ! C'est dingue ! Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 _La musique:_ watch?v=9G29Afp1Uzs

* * *

Elle était revenue le voir.

Il l'avait d'abord, strictement repoussée et avait refusé qu'elle entre dans son foyer. Il l'avait pourtant défendue de venir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la voie chez lui.

Mais il avait finit par céder. Elle était si belle, si désirable... Il ne pouvait pas la refuser...

Elle saurait le soigner de cette période qui mutilait son cœur meurtri.

Espiègle, elle lui avait volé un baiser. Fougueux et avide.

Elle l'avait doucement touché, descendant de sa mâchoire à son torse musclé. Puis, elle avait embrassé chacun de ses abdominaux si bien sculptés à son goût.

Elle les avaient embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au plus bas de ceux-ci.

Elle décida de jouer un peu et remonta vers son cou, le léchant de part et d'autres de sa remontée.

Seulement, Gajeel en voulait plus, il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire qu'elle joue avec lui.

Alors il se redressa sur elle, la faisant dégringoler du canapé où ils s'étaient posés à la hâte.

-Je t'emmène dans le lit. fit-il

-Bien sûr.. Tout ce que tu voudras...

C'est ainsi qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embarqua à l'étage supérieur.

.

-Gajeel.. Prends moi.. Maintenant..

Sa voix sensuelle ne laissait pas le dragon de marbre.. Mais il ne pouvait pas la transformer en jouet comme ça...

Mais après tout... Elle l'avait un peu cherché... Et puis.. Il ne pourrait pas résister éternellement... Autant profiter des bonnes choses maintenant...

Elle avait sauté sur le lit et s'y tenait désormais à genou, arborant une position des plus aguichantes.

Le dragon d'acier y sauta à son tour, il l'entoura de ses bras brutaux et arracha un à un, les vêtements cotonneux de la mage.

Celle-ci, se retrouvant nue plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, poussa un petit gémissement d'excitation.

-Oh.. Gajeel... Je n'en peux plus... Prends moi...

À sa demande alors, le chasseur de dragons retira le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait et la pénétra violemment, ne contrôlant pas sa force.

La mage gémit de plaisir. Le suppliant de continuer.

Alors, Gajeel enchaîna les coups de reins. Se faisant parfois griffer ou mordre par celle qui était devenue une tigresse devant lui.

Puis, il la sentit se resserrer, elle allait venir.. Et d'ailleurs.. Lui aussi...

Alors ils vinrent tout les deux. Atteignant le septième ciel en un ultime hurlement.

Soudain, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

-Gajeel ! C'est moi ! Panther Lily !

-Ah euh.. Salut Lily ! s'empressa de répondre le mage d'acier, tout en se rhabillant à la hâte

-Euh.. Gajeel ?

-Mmh.. Oui..?

-Comment dire...

Il y a Levy à la porte.. Je la fais entrer ?

-Levy ?! Oh merde.. Euh.. Attends un peu !

La femme devant lui le dévisagea.

-Ça veut dire que je dois partir..? fit-elle, la mine faussement attristée, re-tentant un contact avec Gajeel

-Euh.. Oui. Et.. Par la fenêtre si possible !

-Comment ça par la fenêtre ?! Tu oses me traiter comme ça alors que j'ai accepté de... De te... Bref ! Tu m'as comprise !

-Chipote pas.. C'est vraiment important.

-Alors tu me paie le double de ce que tu me devais !

-QUOI ?! Bon... J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix...

Il se dirigea vers une commode au fond de la pièce et en tira un petit sachet de joyaux.

-Voilà.. 500 joyaux...

-Merci !

Bye !

Elle s'éclipsa par la fenêtre.

Laissant Gajeel seul dans la pièce. Enfin..

-Gajeel... Ne me dis pas que...

-Lily ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Non Gajeel... Pas ça...

-DE QUOI JE ME MÈLE LILY ?!

-Gajeel, enfin ! Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais tu ne peux pas faire ça à Levy ! Elle est attachée à toi et tu-...

-J'M'EN BRANLE DE LEVY ! ELLE A QU'A ALLER AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE SI ELLE EST PAS CONTENTE ! QU'ELLE VIENNE PAS ME FAIRE CHIER !

Il avait hurlé ses derniers mots.

Il dévisagea Panther Lily avec rage, mais fut surpris de sa mine étrangement inquiète.

.

-Eh bien tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Levy ? intervint une voix féminine

Il scruta l'étage inférieur, la mine horrifiée, redoutant ce qu'il pensait.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, GAJEEL REDFOX !

.

.

.

Non... Levy était là.. Elle avait tout entendu...

Merde..

Merde !

MERDE !

Pourquoi ?!

Et tout ça.. À cause de Lily qui l'avait fait entrer !

Non.. C'était même de sa faute à elle ! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle vienne à ce moment précis d'où il sortait de son lit avec...

Non ! C'était sa faute à elle ! La femme qui était entrée chez lui à sa deman-

À sa demande...

Non... Il avait tort... C'était de sa faute à lui.

C'est lui qui avait invité cette femme, c'était de sa faute si il était dans cette situation...

Il ne pensait pas ses derniers mots...

Il pensait aimer Levy.

Ça lui faisait mal de la voir tant remontée contre lui.

Ça lui faisait mal dans son coeur d'acier.

Ça lui faisait mal dans ce coeur où seule Levy avait le mot de passe d'entrée.

Ça lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se mit à en pleurer.

Lui, le grand Gajeel Redfox, pleurait.

Sa crevette avait atteint et laissé une faille dans son coeur.

Lily l'observait pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état et sûrement la dernière...

Alors.. Il fit ce que tout compagnon s'engageait mutuellement à faire.

Encourager, rassurer et consoler.

.

-Gajeel... Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Rattrape-la, va lui parler. Peut-être que ça s'arrangera..?

Le chasseur de dragons releva sa tête baissée vers l'exceed sous sa forme de combat.

-Tu penses..? Tu le penses vraiment..?

-Gajeel... Comme on dit... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

-Je... D'accord.. Je vais essayer...

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de main et s'empressa de sortir par la même fenêtre que la femme avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il sauta sur les toits et arriva jusqu'à la guilde.

Pas de Levy en vue.

Il se rendit alors à Fairy Hills et la trouva sur le chemin.

Il se stoppa net et bondit vers elle.

-Levy attends !

-Casse toi Gajeel ! Laisse-moi !

Il lui tint, d'un geste rassurant, l'avant bras.

-Levy.. S'il te plait...

-Et pourquoi Gajeel ? Pourquoi ?! Pour me briser le coeur encore une fois ?!

-Je t'ai.. Brisé le coeur ?

-Oui Gajeel ! Mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre puisque tu n'en as pas toi, de coeur !

-Non.. Levy..

-TAIS-TOI GAJEEL ! LAISSE-MOI ET NE ME REPARLE PLUS JAMAIS ! C'EST COMPRIS ?!

-Levy ! Écoute-moi ! riposta t-il, resserrant sa prise son son petit bras

-NON GAJEEL ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Elle pleurait désormais.

Merde...

Il l'avait vraiment bien foiré.

-Levy !

-CRÈVE GAJEEL, TU ENTENDS ?! CRÈVE !

Elle lui asséna, un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre. Gajeel, déconcerté, ne vit rien venir, il se tordit de douleur face à celle qui enflammait son estomac.

La puissance de la rage...

C'est cette puissance qui venait de le frapper.

Alors... Ça y est ? Il l'avait définitivement perdue ?

Il repensa à ses derniers mots.

Il avait toujours jugé que Levy avait raison. Ses sentiments étaient purs et vrais, et elle agissait toujours selon un sens logique.

Cette raison se révéla encore une fois, être vérité.

Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait injuré, pour son petit coeur qu'il avait brisé...

Il devait mourir.

Il se dirigea alors vers le panorama de Magnolia, une haute montagne surplombant une petite forêt d'où l'on apercevait encore nettement la ville.

Il s'approcha du bord d'un morceau de pic horizontal sur se situait au-dessus d'un ravin couvert de piquants rocheux.

Il le ferait.

Il le ferait pour la rendre heureuse.

Il le ferait pour qu'elle soit soulagée.

Qu'elle soit vengée.

Alors, il s'approcha du précipice.

Il fit un pas devant lui pour s'assurer de sa position; du vide.

Il y était.

Il mourrait pour elle.

Il se sacrifierait pour elle.

Pour celle qu'il aimait.

Il s'appuya sur son pied dans le vide et bascula dans le néant du canyon.

Bravant l'air qui le fouettait tant sa chute était rapide.

Mais il l'avait fait.

Il avait sauté pour elle.

Il avait sauté... Pour sa vie.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Vous me détestez, je le sens..**

 **Désolée !**

 **Mais je vous promets une fin heureuse pour tout les couples (car moi même, je déteste quand ça finit mal...)**

 **J'attends impatiemment vos reviews !**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Healya**


	14. Ma Famille

**Hey !**

 **Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 14, auquel j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster par souci.. Ben.. De temps.. :$**

 **Mais ! J'ai une bonne raison !**

 **De 1) Ce chapitre est _légèrement_ plus conséquent (environ 3000 mots par rapport à entre 1300 et 2100 d'habitude)**

 **Et de 2) Je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction ! Mais.. Ce n'est pas tellement une fiction en fait.. Bref ! V** **ous verrez quand ça sortira !**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Sinon pour le cas de Gajeel dans le précédent chapitre.. J'avoue que j'ai été sadique et j'ai été ravie (enfin.. Pas exactement mais.. Bref.. Je me comprends..) de voir la réaction que vous avez eu..! Mais je vous rassure.. Moi-même, je déteste les fictions qui finissent mal.. Donc assurez-vous que dans celle-ci.. Ça ne finira pas mal !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il n'est centré que sur le NaLu..!**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=s1V8bgKvmuo

 ** _PS: Il y a deux musiques dans ce chapitre !_**

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy était sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, soulageant tous ses compagnons qui s'étaient tant inquiétés pour elle. Elle franchit la porte qui menait au hall et elle vit toute une foule l'attendant impatiemment. Ses amis crièrent un "Lucy !" quand ils l'aperçurent. Puis, chacun lui dit "bienvenue" à sa manière. Happy fut le premier à lui foncer dedans, suivit de Wendy et Levy qui sanglotaient joyeusement de son rétablissement. Erza lui asséna une petite tape amicale dans le dos et Grey la complimenta sur sa facilité de récupération. Juvia fit la fausse-heureuse devant elle, réagissant au quart de tour en jalousant du compliment que son "Monsieur Grey" avait fait à la mage des constellations. Cana lui proposa une pinte de bière, tout sourire. Carla la salua respectueusement, Macao et Wakaba lui lancèrent un bonjour enjoué et Roméo vint sautiller autour d'elle. Mirajane s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui répétant à quel point elle avait eu peur. Le maître, leva jovialement la main tandis que Lisanna lui prit nerveusement les avant-bras, comme pour montrer sa joie. Les trois membres de l'unité Raijin s'avancèrent. Freed la salua solennellement, Bixrow et ses "bébés" effectuèrent une petite danse devant elle et Evergreen s'empressa de lui repoudrer le teint, qu'elle jugeait trop pâle. Elle était suivie par Elfman qui l'a complimenta sur sa force "d'homme".

De tous les voir ainsi, quels qu'ils étaient, du plus timide au plus confiant, du plus sérieux au plus fou, du plus indifférent au plus ému, du plus prétentieux au plus sincère.. Ça lui faisait un choc. C'était sa famille, la famille qu'elle aimait, qui l'a soutenait. C'était cette famille qui se tenait devant elle, qui avait patiemment attendu qu'elle se rétablisse, bravant la tristesse et s'accrochant à l'espoir. Cette famille qui avait pleuré pour elle quand elle était blessée et qui riait maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau sur pied. C'était une famille formidable, une famille en or, c'était sa famille, c'était Fairy Tail.

.

-Lucy ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelée. Elle provenait de l'ouverture lumineuse de la porte.

-Natsu...

-J'vois qu't'es de nouveau sur pied..

-Oui..! Je suis plus en forme que jamais !

-Tant mieux alors... Happy ! Tu viens ?

L'exceed bleu traversa la vaste pièce de ses ailes et apparut à la hauteur de l'épaule du chasseur de dragons.

-Oui, chef !

-Euh... Attendez..! Vous... Où-est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Lucy

-Ben.. On rentre chez nous..

La mage se sentit bête d'avoir posé cette question, dont la réponse était si évidente.

-Vous... Enfin.. Le maître a dit qu'on allait fêter ça... Vous ne restez pas ?

-Oh ! Une fête ?! Ok je reste !

La mage céleste sourit en voyant le mage s'installer nonchalamment autour d'une table avec Happy, criant à tout deux, en tapant sur la planche de bois:

-On a faim ! On veut faire la fête ! On a faim ! On veut faire la fête !

-Ahhh... Ils ne changeront jamais, ces deux-là.. soupira t-elle

Alors, une fête débuta à Fairy Tail, alliant les boissons aux petits plats et les fous rires aux bastons.

Cela faisait du bien de voir la guilde joyeuse, habituelle.

Natsu en train de se battre avec Grey, Juvia se dandinant auprès du mage brun, Erza mangeant son dessert sucré préféré, Happy proposant ses éternels poissons à Carla, Wendy riant pleinement avec Levy et Roméo, Cana buvant gaiement avec Macao et Wakaba, la fratrie Strauss discutant avec l'unité Raijin, le Maître surveillant bienveillamment ses "enfants" du coin de l'œil.

Cette joie faisait plaisir à voir. Elle était communicative et emplie des liens qu'étaient l'amour, l'amitié et la fraternité.

Lucy enregistra cette image dans sa tête, du sujet le plus évident, comme le combat entre Natsu et Grey, au plus petit détail comme une poussière sur un verre à pied.

Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers ses deux amies aux cheveux azurs, quant elle fut percutée par un mage volant.

-Ahh ! GREY ?!

-ATTENTION LUCY !

Seulement, au moment où elle allait se le recevoir en pleine face, plus rien. Le vide, rien ne la toucha.

-Ça va Lucy ?

Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé de peur. C'était Natsu, il avait stoppé Grey de son bras alors que celui-ci n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de la mage.

-P-Plus de peur que de mal... M-Merci..!

-Y'a pas de quoi !

Sur ce, il repartit, faisant rouler Grey à côté de lui pour le ramener dans la zone de combat qu'ils avaient établi.

Lucy sourit. Natsu voulait la protéger. Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Et.. Pour vrai dire.. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était encore pas totalement rétablie et avait parfois des difficultés à marcher...

Il s'était passé tant de choses, cette dernière semaine.. Et en y repensant... C'est Natsu qui l'avait sauvé ou soutenue, à chacune de ses mésaventures.. L'incendie, sa période à l'infirmerie, et maintenant, le choc qu'elle aurait pu recevoir...

-Fais attention à toi Lucy ! lui glissa Mirajane en s'approchant vers elle

-O-Oui.. Je vais essayer..

La barmaid se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amie et lui chuchota, un sourire en coin:

-De toute façon, tu as ton chevalier servant avec toi...

-Quoi ?! Mais.. Ce n'est pas..!

-Lucy voyons..! C'est évident ! Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué, toi aussi !

Elle nia timidement puis, chercha Levy des yeux. Quand elle la trouva, elle alla lui annoncer:

-Levy, j'y vais ! Je rentre chez moi !

-Ohh.. Déjà ?!

-Oui je me sens un peu fatiguée..

-Je te comprends.. De toute façon, moi aussi ! Il faut que j'y aille !

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Euh.. Nulle part.. Je vais.. Au marché !

Lucy remarqua qu'elle tenait une petite boîte en carton pourvue d'anneaux métalliques dans ses mains.

-Tu vas... Chez Gajeel.. Non..? lui intima t-elle, en lui jetant un clin d'œil

-Mmh.. Oui..

-Ça veut dire que.. Ça a évolué entre vous ?!

-Oui..! fit la mage des mots en riant

-Ohh ! Félicitations Levy ! Je suis fière de toi ! Raconte-moi un peu..!

-Et bien... On s'est embrassé.. avoua t-elle, gênée

-Non..! Sérieusement ?! Mais c'est super Levy ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi !

-Oui.. Merci !

-Et.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ? Un cadeau..?

-Oui.. C'est pour lui..

-Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Qu'est ce que c'est..?

-C'est une chaîne en métal, avec un pendentif d'une chaussure.. lui expliqua t-elle, sortant l'accessoire pour le lui montrer

-Ohh..! Mais ! La chaussure ressemble un peu aux tiennes, non ?

-Oui.. Il y a.. Une histoire derrière, des souvenirs heureux...

-Je vois.. En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'il sera plus que ravi !

-Oui.. Je l'espère..

Elles s'étaient dirigées vers la sortie et allèrent dehors en saluant les mages, qui allaient sûrement rester encore quelques heures à faire la fête. Une fois à l'extérieur, Levy prit la direction de chez Gajeel et Lucy prit celle de son appartement. Elles se quittèrent en se souhaitant du courage pour la suite.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _La deuxième musique :_** watch?v=NrbbldQeOE4

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy passa par la place de la ville pour aller admirer l'arbre qui était en fleurs à cette saison. Le rose des bourgeons sautait aux yeux. D'ailleurs.. Elle leur trouva une ressemblance à plusieurs choses qu'elle identifiait parfaitement..

Le rose pour les cheveux de son sauveur de la semaine et ces fleurs comme pour celle qu'il lui avait laissé comme "radiateur" et qui avait disparu quand elle s'était levée.

Elle en attrapa une qui tombait doucement devant elle, la dévisagea, esquissa un sourire et repartit vers son foyer avec son bouquet improvisé.

Une fois arrivée, elle se trouva stupide de ne pas s'être souvenue de l'état actuel de son appartement; carbonisé et invivable.

Elle était bien embêtée, elle n'avait nul part où aller...

Mais elle prit tout de même la décision de rentrer à la guilde, il y aura très certainement quelqu'un là-bas...

Quand elle y arriva, il devait rester une vingtaine de personnes. Elle se dirigea vers Mirajane qui nettoyait la vaisselle qui venait d'être utilisée.

-Ah tiens, Lucy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas repartie ?

-Et bien.. Si en fait. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais un petit souci de logement...

-Commen.. Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Je t'aurais libéré une des chambres de la guilde !

-Il y a des chambres dans la guilde ?

-Oui ! avoua t-elle, tout sourire

Même s'il n'y en a que trois...

-Ahh..

-Mais ça m'embête un peu de te laisser dormir toute seule à la guilde.. Que dirais-tu de venir dormir à la maison ?

-Sérieusement ?! Je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! Et puis... La situation est critique !

-Oh.. Merci beaucoup Mirajane ! Je..

-Ce n'est rien ! Je vais appeler Lisanna pour qu'elle t'y conduise !

-Merci..

La mage démone appella sa sœur qui accourut vers elle avec un plateau

-Oui, Mirajane ? fit-elle en posant celui-ci sur le comptoir

-Lisanna, tu peux emmener Lucy à la maison ?

-Euh.. D'accord mais.. Pourquoi ?

-Elle dort chez nous ce soir !

-Oh super ! Allez viens Lucy !

Elle attrapa le bras de la mage et l'embarqua dans Magnolia.

Elles suivirent le même fleuve qui passait devant l'appartement de Lucy et arrivèrent à la frontière de la ville.

-Voilà ! C'est ici ! désigna Lisanna

Elle pointa du doigt une petite cour arrondie isolée de quelques mètres de la ville, il se dressait une grande bâtisse de quelques étages en son centre. Faite de bois sombre et de plâtre peint de blanc, elle avait une légère ressemblance avec la maison de Warrod, un des mages fondateurs de Fairy Tail. La clôture qui entourait la cour abritait un jardin et un large potager. Un petit cours d'eau, prenant sa source plus hauts dans les monts, traversait le terrain et alimentait un moulin à eau miniature.

C'était magnifique.

-Viens ! Entrons ! lui lança la benjamine de la fratrie Strauss

Elle poussa la porte d'ébène et fit entrer Lucy.

L'intérieur était tout aussi incroyable.

Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'une grande pièce séparée en trois parties par des panneaux de bois coulissants. Ces trois séparations délimitaient un séjour, une entrée et une cuisine parfaitement équipée.

Malgré l'allure traditionnelle de la maison, celle-ci était plutôt moderne et pratique à vivre.

Elles montèrent l'escalier du séjour et arrivèrent au second étage où cette fois, c'était des murs qui séparaient les pièces. Ils délimitaient quatre chambres et une grande salle en plus, sûrement une sorte de salon de thé ou de salle à manger..

Lisanna la fit entrer dans la seconde porte à sa gauche. Celle-ci donnait sur une pièce dont les murs étaient peints d'un rouge bordeaux et un somptueux parquet jonchait le sol. Un lit simple, dont la parure était assortie à la pièce, trônait au centre de celle-ci. Il y avait, de part et d'autres, des étagères garnies de cadres photos représentants la famille Strauss et quelques membres de la guilde.

Lisanna la dirigea ensuite vers une pièce adjacente à la chambre. C'était une petite salle de bain assez simple mais fonctionnelle. Elle n'en n'était cependant jolie. Le bleu turquoise et le vert d'eau étaient les couleurs dominantes de la pièce, lui donnant un effet assez froid mais non-gênant car la lueur des quelques bougies installées ravivaient la pièce d'un air hospitalier et tamisé.

-J'espère que ça sera bon pour toi Lucy ! s'exclama Lisanna

-Tu.. Tu rigoles ?! C'est parfait !

-Heureuse que ça te plaise !

Bon ! Je te laisse t'installer ! Je dois retourner aider Mirajane à la guilde !

-Ah..! D'accord !

-Fais comme chez toi ! Nous arriverons tout les trois d'ici une petite heure !

-Compris ! Merci beaucoup !

-Y'a pas de quoi ! À tout à l'heure !

Elle disparut par la porte, laissant Lucy dans la pièce chaleureuse qui allait lui faire office de chambre.

Elle ressentit rapidement la fatigue qu'elle percevait il y a quelques heures, alors, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre, espèrant y trouver quelques vêtements..

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle y trouva tout un dressing !

Elle y choisit un short en coton gris et un sweat-shirt ample rose qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bains.

Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, embaumant la pièce d'une fine buée. Elle ôta les vêtements qu'elle portait et y entra. Ses muscles se détendirent instantanément et cela lui permit de divaguer dans ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de ce temps de réflexion, il lui permettait de clarifier ses pensées et son esprit parfois tourmentés par ses mésaventures.

Elle sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, propre et habillée avec les habits confortables qu'elle avait sélectionné. Elle monta ses cheveux en queue et se parfuma simplement avec quelques échantillons déposés près du lavabo, puis, elle invoqua Plue qui s'étonnait de ce nouvel environnement.

Il sautillait gaiement en faisant le tour du périmètre de la pièce, lançant des "Poun-poun !" dès qu'il croisait un objet nouveau pour lui.

Lucy l'observait en souriant, la naïveté de son esprit céleste la faisait rire doucement. Qu est ce qu'il pouvait être adorable, parfois !

Elle s'assit sur le matelas moelleux du lit et ne tarda pas à s'y allonger tellement il était confortable. Plue l'imita et vint s'étendre à côté d'elle.

-Plue ! Tu me donnes froid !

-Poun-poun..!

Elle se terra dans la couette bordée soigneusement et s'installa confortablement, face à la fenêtre d'où l'on apercevait les rayons orangées du soleil de la fin d'après-midi.

-Dormir l'après-midi.. C'est étrange.. pensa t-elle

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle était vannée.. Au diable les principes !

Elle ferma ses paupières et fit disparaître Plue qui lui souhaita un bon sommeil.. À sa manière..

Un petit quart d'heure après avoir tenté de s'endormir -et de ne pas y être arrivée-, elle entendit des petits clapotements cogner contre la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et observa le ciel gris qui s'offrait à elle.

-Oh..! Il pleut !

La pluie la rassurait quand elle essayait de s'endormir, elle lui donnait l'illusion d'être protégée et invulnérable, blottie et bien cachée dans les couvertures.

Elle entendit le clapotis des gouttes s'alourdir et se multiplier. Une averse..

Elle frissonna d'excitation.

Quand elle était petite et qu'elle habitait encore au château, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la végétation trempée, depuis l'énorme fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'amusait à compter les gouttes qui glissaient sur celle-ci. Et souvent, elle finissait par s'endormir doucement. Ainsi, elle était bercée par le chant diluvien durant plusieurs heures, rythmant ses nuitées de sons sourd pas et irréguliers.

Elle repensait à cette époque encore heureuse de son enfance.

Puis elle entendit la lourde porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un monta les escaliers.

-Lucy ? C'est Mirajane ! Nous sommes rentrés !

-Ah Mirajane, c'est toi..!

Elle sortit du lit et enfila une des paires de chaussons qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire.

-Le repas est prêt si tu veux venir..!

-D'accord j'arrive !

Elle entendit la mage démone redescendre les marches, elle ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à faire de même.

Quand elle descendit dans le séjour, elle vit Lisanna et Elfman installés autour d'une table dressée soigneusement. Mirajane était en plein travail dans la cuisine, un peu plus loin. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait d'ailleurs de celle-ci, m'étant l'eau à la bouche de la mage constellationiste.

-Ah ! Te voilà Lucy ! s'exclama Lisanna en la voyant

Nous t'attendions !

-Merci..!

-Le repas est prêt ! s'écria Mirajane depuis la pièce voisine

Elle se dirigea vers la table où étaient installés les mages, un plat dans les mains. Elle le posa sur un dessous de plat posé au centre de celle-ci et ouvrit le couvercle.

Une délicieuse odeur s'en échappa, alliant le romarin au basilic, l'oignon blanc à l'ail, les fèves aux asperges, le lait de coco au blanc de poulet, le tout, immergé dans un bouillon de légumes de saison variés.

Elle en servit une louchée dans chaque assiette, que chacun dégusta en seulement quelques minutes.

-Ahh.. Mirajane, c'est délicieux ! s'enquit Lucy

-Ravie que ça te plaise !

-Ma sœur, elle cuisine comme un homme ! s'exclama Elfman

Sur cette dernière note, après avoir englouti le reste du contenu du plat, chacun apporta son aide pour débarrasser la table et laver la vaisselle. Puis, tous partirent vaquer à leurs propres occupations.

Lisanna et Elfman s'acquittèrent d'un jeu de cartes tandis que Mirajane débarrassait le reste de la cuisine.

Lucy remonta dans sa chambre provisoire, en quête de repos après ce merveilleux repas.

Elle se lova agréablement dans la couette, éteignit les sources de lumière de la pièce et ferma paisiblement les yeux, pour la seconde fois de sa soirée.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement, bercée par le tintement des larmes de pluie, surveillée bienveillamment par cette silhouette qui se décrivait dans le noir, perchée sur les toits pluvieux de la ville endormie...

* * *

.

.

.

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Healya**


	15. Nous sommes des gamins

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà (enfin) avec le 15ème chapitre !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir tant posté cette semaine.. Cependant, vous avez pû avoir des chapitres _légèrement_ (en gros.. Pas tant que ça..) plus conséquents..**

 **Disons que j'ai eu un réel manque de temps cette semaine.. Mais les vacances scolaires approchent ! Et j'aurais sûrement de quoi poster pas mal de chapitres pendant ces deux semaines de libre !**

 **Bref.. Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui a été extrêmement attendu puisqu'il s'agit du chapitre qui concerne le GaLe !**

 **Et je vous informe juste que le premier chapitre de ma seconde fiction, qui est une fiction interractive sortira soit cette semaine, soit la semaine prochaine !**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Healya**

 **PS: Merci beaucoup pour les 8000 views !**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=vKTzAeB675I

* * *

.

.

.

-SOLID SCRIPT STORM !

.

Une bourrasque.

.

Du vent.

.

Un choc.

.

Il se cogna contre un bout de rocher à quelques mètres du sol, sur lequel il retomba agilement sans égratignure.

.

-GA-JEEL !

.

Cette voix...

Il ne l'a connaissait que trop bien.

.

On le percuta faiblement.

Des petits bras vinrent l'enlacer.

Il sentit sa chemise se tremper de larmes.

.

-Gajeel.. Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu as essayé de faire ?!

Oh.. Gajeel...

.

-Le-Levy.. s'étrangla le mage

.

La petite fée ressera ses poings, tenant fermement la chemise du mage d'acier, sanglotant vivement, tâchant celle-ci de ses pleurs abondants.

-Gajeel.. Qu'est ce.. QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ESSAYÉ DE FAIRE ?!

J-Je.. Je n'aurais pas survécu sans toi.. Je... Tu... Tu v-voulais m'abandonner..? Me laisser comme ça..?

-Non.. L-Levy...

-Tais-toi.. Idiot.. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.. Tu ne penses donc jamais aux conséquences ?! Tu as pensé à comment je réagirais ?!

-Je...

-Non... T-Tu n'y as pas pensé.. Tu as juste voulu.. Penser à toi et.. M-Mourir..

Mais.. Je ne veux pas que tu meures Gajeel..!

.

Elle l'avait peu à peu, repoussé contre la roche derrière lui, le retenant, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il suffisait qu'il l'a repousse pour partir.

Elle le tenait fermement et le fixait de ses grands yeux humides. Il paraîssait aussi bouleversé qu'elle, comme s'il se rendait compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il avait voulut tenté.

-Gajeel.. T-Tu..

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche. Ce simple geste suffit à la couper dans sa phrase. Ses yeux de rubis se froncèrent légèrement et il se mit à parler d'un ton grave.

-Je sais ce que j'ai fais Levy... Je.. Je voulais pas te faire de mal.. Mais vu comment t'étais remontée tout à l'heure.. J'ai pensé que...

Ce fut à son tour de le couper. Lui donnant un petit coup de pied dans les chevilles, tête baissée.

-Eh bien..

Elle releva son visage toujours trempé dont les sillages des larmes étaient toujours présents.

Elle fit un petit sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant sur les épaules du chasseur de dragons. Elle rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Se laissant porter par ses sentiments.

-Tu penses très mal, Gajeel...

Elle posa un petit baiser timide sur ses lèvres placides. Guettant sa réaction, qu'elle espérait à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Elle le vit remuer légèrement. Puis, il tenta de s'échapper de son étreinte.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu es Gajeel..

-H-Hein..?

-Tu n'es qu'un fuyard. Tu fuis tout le temps.. Tu **me** fuis tout le temps.. Alors que.. Qu'est ce que je peux te faire ? Je suis nulle, je n'ai pas d'atouts physiques exceptionnels et je peux à peine te chatouiller quand je t'attaque..! Alors pourquoi tu fuis ?

-Je..

Il retenta de s'échapper. Mais Levy le stoppa en lançant un "Solid Script Hole" créant un vide assez grand autour d'eux, tenant ainsi Gajeel comme prisonnier.

-Gajeel.. Réponds-moi.

Il lui paraissait ne jamais avoir été aussi ferme avec lui, mais elle voulait des réponses.

-Levy..

Elle croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine et leva un sourcil d'impatience.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir la raison pour laquelle je fuis..?

Elle fut surprise par sa question, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Cependant, elle garda son sérieux et lui répondit, impassible.

-Je ne demande que ça..

Il entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, ou du moins, à produire un son, mais rien n'en sortit. À la place, il s'approcha furtivement de Levy, qui regardait ailleurs.

Elle fut surprise de le voir arriver vers elle. Quand il fut assez près, il rapprocha rapidement son visage vers celui de la mage des runes. De surprise, celle-ci voulut reculer d'un pas mais se rappela rapidement du vide derrière elle.

-Mmh.. Tu es coincée C-Crevette...

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça.. Cela remontait à leurs premiers ébats d'amour durant cette matinée si féerique, il y a une petite semaine... Elle rosit de ces souvenirs agréables qu'elle avait gardé et qu'elle garderait à jamais.

-J-Je peux.. Je peux très bien le faire disparaître..!

-Non..

Tu ne peux pas..

Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la bleutée, qui le regardait faire, mélangeant la peur, la tristesse et l'étonnement dans ses réactions. Un bien curieux mélange..

Il saisit une mèche azur de ses doigts habiles et commença à jouer avec. De son autre main, il caressa doucement la peau fébrile de l'épaule de la mage.

Celle-ci le fixait étonnement, en un nouveau mélange d'émotions mêlant la tendresse à la gêne et la surprise à la crainte.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Crevette.. J'vais pas te manger..!

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle sentait de petites gouttes perler à ses yeux, immobile depuis l'instant où elle avait voulut reculer.

-Tu.. T-Tu étais sensé me r-répondre.. réussit-elle à articuler, essuyant piteusement ses débuts de larmes.

Il stoppa son jeu et la fixa, légèrement amusé.

-Eh bien.. Je vais te répondre..

Il remonta la main qui caressait son épaule vers son cou blanc, il effectua des petites rotations dessus, tâtant à certains endroits, comme s'il vérifiait s'il était bien fait, bien "monté"..

Cela paraissait pour de simples caresses, mais la sensation que ressentait Levy à cet instant était plus qu'étrange pour elle. Les doigts de Gajeel étaient froids et agiles, dessinant sur sa peau fragile.

Après une dizaine de secondes ainsi, comme s'il l'avait jaugé pendant tout ce temps, il remonta sa main vers sa mâchoire, qu'il redessina également. Il fit les contours de chaque élément de son visage, entourant ses yeux, son nez et.. sa bouche.

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, elle ne put s'empêcher un petit gémissement de pitié.

-Je vois.. Tu veux que je te réponde hein..?

-G-Gajeel..

Alors, il ôta ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien.

-Levy.. La raison pour laquelle je "fuis", comme tu dis.. C'est pour ne pas te..

-Pour ne pas me quoi, Gajeel ?

-Pour.. Ne pas..

Il coupa lui-même sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la mage des mots.

Celle-ci agrandit ses paupières de surprise, étrangement enrobée par une impression de confort et de protection.

Gajeel passa délicatement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la mage, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'aller plus loin, même si elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix..

Elle aurait pu s'échapper, c'est vrai.. Faire disparaître le vide qu'elle avait créé était un jeu d'enfant.. Mais Gajeel avait capté qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien utiliser sa magie quand elle était déstabilisée.. Il avait donc profité de la situation..

Elle agrandit l'ouverture entre ses lèvres, laissant ainsi l'accès libre à la langue du chasseur de dragons. Il eut une réaction quasi-immédiate, il alla trouver la langue de sa partenaire avec la sienne. Quand il l'a trouva, ils commencèrent une valse enflammée dans leurs palais.

Des mains baladeuses se promenaient désormais sur leurs corps liés. Celles de Levy étaient venues se poser sur le torse du mage d'acier, tandis que les siennes, étaient installées sur les hanches de la mage et effectuaient des allers-retours entre ce point et son cou.

Puis, il redescendit une main vers sa cuisse gauche, dénudée grâce à la robe courte que portait la mage. Il y effleura doucement l'intérieur. Ce qui fit teindre les joues de Levy de pourpre.

Elle interrompit leur baiser et baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Tu.. Tu vas faire de moi.. Une conquête que tu pourras afficher sur ton tableau de chasse..?

La question surprit le chasseur de dragons, qui retira sa main et se mit à la fixer.

-Mmh.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié Gajeel... Tu.. Tu m'as.. Trompé.

-Quoi ?! Mais on a jamais dit qu'on était ensemble..!

-Alors.. Ça veut dire que.. Les baisers, les caresses.. Tout ça.. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ?

-Je...

Il rougit légèrement, ce que Levy se réjouit de constater.

-Gajeel.. Dis-le moi..

-Mmh..

Je..

Je t'aime.. Crevette..

Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea.

-Mouais.. Pas mal..!

-Quoi ?! "Pas mal ?!"

-Bon d'accord.. C'est.. Bien.. s'amusa t-elle

Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres du mage d'acier.

-Levy MacGarden.. Tu vas me le payer..!

-Quoi ? Mais ! Non !

Il la prit sur son épaule tel un sac à patates. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il la prenait comme ça !

-Gajeel ! Repose-moi ! Tout de suite !

-Mmh.. Non. Gihi..

-Ga-jeel ! Pff..! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas partir !

-C'est ce que tu penses..

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il était déjà de l'autre côté du fossé qu'il avait franchit en un simple saut.

-QUOI ? Non ! Gajeel ! C'est de la triche !

Elle s'agitait en lui envoyant des coups de pieds et de poings là où elle pouvait. Elle fut heureuse de remarquer qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il la reposa au sol.

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place quand elle toucha la terre.

-Ah ! Ouais !

Elle le regarda. Il était immobile, il la considérait posément, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tels que ceux que lui seul savait faire.

-T'es vraiment une gamine Levy..

Elle arrêta de sautiller et prit une moue vexée.

-Mais je t'aime comme tu es Levy.. Je.. Je t'aime.

Elle reprit son sourire pétillant et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras qu'elle jugeait trop petits pour ce genre de situations. Elle le serra contre elle comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, comme si c'était sa lumière dans le brouillard, comme si c'était lui.. L'homme qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce monde fait d'amitié, d'amour et de hasard..

Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit qu'il la serrait également dans ses bras. Il avait posé sa tête sur sa petite épaule, ses cheveux de jais tombant de chaque côté de son visage.

-Gajeel ? Ne me refais plus jamais ça.. S'il-te-plaît..

-Mmh.. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon..? Hein ? Gihi..

Elle sentait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il la traitait de gamine, mais il était bien pareil !

-Gajeel.. Je suis sérieuse.. Ne me refais plus ça.. Je.. Je t'aime.

-Ouais.. Moi aussi j't'aime..

-Alors.. Ça veut dire.. Qu'on est ensemble ? le questionna t-elle, sans quitter ses bras hospitaliers

-Gihihi.. Ben.. Oui.

Elle sourit.

C'est bon.

Elle en avait la confirmation.

Gajeel l'aimait.

Ça la rendait heureuse.

C'était la raison qui l'animait.

Qui lui permettait de se surpasser.

.

-Oh.. Gajeel..!

-Mmh..?

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et fouilla dans la poche de la petite veste qu'elle portait.

-Tiens.. C'est pour toi..

Elle lui tendit fébrilement le petit paquet en carton. Il approcha une main vers le petit emballage.

-C'est.. Pour moi ?

-Oui..! Tiens ! Prends-le !

Il saisit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit la chaîne métallique, la contemplant sous toute les formes. Quand il remarqua le petit pendentif, semblable aux souliers de sa princesse.

-Oh mais..! Cette chaussure..

La mage des mots pouffa légèrement:

-Oui.. C'est pour rappeler la première fois qu'on.. Qu'on s'est aimé... Et aussi pour rappeler comment c'est arrivé..!

Porte-la toujours autour de ton cou. Elle est faite d'acier. Comme ça.. Si, au cours d'un combat, tu es mal en point.. Tu n'auras qu'à la manger et tu t'en sortiras..! Au moins.. Ça sera peut-être un peu grâce à moi.. Si ça se trouve.. Un jour je vais te sauver la vie rien qu'avec cet-...

Elle se coupa dans sa phrase. Gajeel la serrait dans ses bras puissants et robustes.

-Je.. Merci... C'est sympa, crevette..

-Mmh.. Y'a pas de quoi Gajeel..! C'est parce que je t'aime..

Il la fixait tendrement, mélange également une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Levy je..

Il se redirigea vers son cou.

-Gajeel ?

Il palpa sa chair plus intensément qu'avant, il la mordillait, la suçait, la léchait, jusqu'à y laisser quelques marques rougies dans tous les coins.

-Mmh.. Gajeel..?

Soudain, il planta ses crocs dans le creux de son cou, à une distance certaine de son épaule.

-Aïe ! Gajeel !

Elle le repoussa et s'étonna de le voir confus et désolé. Il revint vers elle et lécha les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient de la morsure.

-Gajeel.. Ça.. Ça fait mal..

-Mouais.. Peut-être..

Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

-Crevette.. T'es à moi maintenant..

Il montra du doigt son propre cou. Une marque bien visible y avait pris place. Elle était identique à celle de la mage.

-C'est.. Une sorte.. De marque..?

-Mmh.. Oui..

-T'aurais pû me demander avant !

-Parce que tu crois que si je t'aurais dit: "Oui, Levy.. Est ce que tu veux bien que je te morde juste deux secondes, comme ça..? C'est important pour moi ! Tu veux bien ?", tu aurais accepté ?!

Elle rit doucement.

-Non, Gajeel ! Je n'aurais sûrement pas accepté !

-Ben tu vois...

Il se remit à bougonner dans son coin. Assis, en lui tournant le dos.

Cependant, la mage des mots se faufila derrière lui et lui attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Tu boudes Gajeel ?

Elle pouffa derrière lui, s'amusant à lui faire des couettes avec quelques élastiques qu'elles tenait autour de son poignet.

-Mmh.. Arrête-ça..

-Hihi ! Comme tu veux !

Elle retira les élastiques et repartit en direction de la ville, laissant Gajeel seul.

Quand elle fut à une trentaine de mètres de lui, hors de son champ de vision, elle cria:

-Ah ! Gajeel ! Au secours !

Et voilà le travail ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre patiemment ! Gajeel était extrêmement protecteur avec elle.. Dès qu'il l'entendrait... Il s'empresserait de venir !

Ah.. Quand on parle du loup..

Il arriva en trombe, pas pour le moins du monde essouflé, ayant perdu son expression boudeuse.

La mage des mots croisa les bras et lui lança un sourire plein.

-Alors ? On a fini de bouder ?

Elle ria aux éclats quand sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise.

Il lui décocha un sourire.. d'acier.

-Tu vas me le payer.. Levy MacGarden..!

Il se faufila rapidement derrière elle et la prit à nouveau tel un sac à patates.

-Non ! Gajeel ! Arrête ça !

-Gihihi..

Il l'immobilisa et commença à marcher vers Magnolia. Levy s'arrêta de bouger, admettant qu'elle ne le pouvait plus.

-Pff.. C'est pas du jeu Gajeel..

-Gihihi.. Tu l'a cherché crevette..

-Mmh.. Toi aussi, t'es un vrai gamin...

-Oui, oui.. Moi aussi je t'aime..!

Elle rougit soudainement et effleura la marque de crocs de ses doigts.

Elle pouffa et s'allongea sur lui, se laissant totalement faire.

-Ah voilà..! Enfin t'es plus tranquille !

-Mmoui..

-Bon, je te dépose chez toi crevette ?

.

C'est ainsi qu'il disparurent vers la ville. Dans un voyage animé de discussions puériles et sincères. Enrobés d'un sentiment nommé "amour", qui restera toujours.. Un mystère...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Healya**


	16. Chez moi

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 16 !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir beaucoup posté cette semaine (car ce chapitre sera sûrement le seul chapitre posté cette semaine..) mais en contrepartie, j'essaie de produire des chapitres légèrement plus longs pour ne pas vous faite attendre pour rien.. (La preuve, ce chapitre est pour l'instant, le plus long de la fiction!)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré l'attente, qui, ne devrait bientôt plus trop exister car je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine..**

 **Sinon.. Je voulais sincèrement vous remercier car je ne l'ai pas fait à plusieurs reprises dans les précédents chapitres.. Nous sommes-rendus-à-9500 vues ! Vraiment, c'est dingue..! Merci encore !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=s2eRr7yvM7Q

* * *

.

.

.

Agréable... C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle sentait les doux rayons ensoleillés effleurer sa peau. Ils taquinaient méchamment ses yeux lorsqu'elle tentait de les ouvrir, elle s'était donc résignée à les laisser clos. Le silence, la protection, le calme... Cette grande maison lui inspirait tant de choses.

Elle commençait à ressentir le besoin de se lever, alors, elle s'assit sur son matelas, fourra ses pieds dans les chaussons qui l'attendaient au pied du lit et ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Le soleil était tout juste levé et baignait la pièce d'une lumière orangée innocente. Une étrange chaleur inébranlable régnait dans la pièce, peut-être produite par les éclats de lumière..?

Lucy se leva doucement et fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bains pour s'humidifier légèrement le visage, afin d'être assez réveillée pour tenir le temps de manger. Elle fit couler l'eau du lavabo et referma ses mains en-dessous du jet, elle s'imbiba le visage de quelques gouttelettes fraîches et se l'essuya avec une serviette propre.

Elle se dévisagea quelques instants dans la glace suspendue au-dessus de lavabo. Elle avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, un peu comme les enfants après avoir joué dehors pendant plusieurs heures. Alors, elle remit en place rapidement les mèches les plus rebelles à l'aide d'un petit peigne, de sorte à ce que le résultat soit convenable.

Finalement, elle trouvait qu'elle n'était pas si mal que ça, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés.. Elle s'amusa à faire quelques poses devant son miroir, à l'image de celles de Mirajane dans le Sorcerer. Soudain, alors qu'elle pivotait pour changer de posture, un rayon lui éblouit les yeux depuis le miroir. Elle se dégagea légèrement et remarqua à travers la vitre, qu'un objet brillait de là d'où provenait le rayon. Elle se retourna précipitamment et retourna dans la chambre. L'objet était à côté de son lit, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre close. Revoir cet objet lui fit un choc, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi la température était si agréable..

Cet objet était la fleur "enflammée" qu'elle avait retrouvée à son chevet lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette idée. Alors, elle saisit doucement la fleur et la plaça sur une petite étagère proche du lit. Elle sourit une dernière fois pour elle-même et redescendit prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Sans savoir que, plus loin.. On avait répondu à son sourire..

.

Une odeur de chocolat lacté régnait dans la vaste salle à manger. Seule Mirajane était présente à la table, entamant tout juste son repas.

-Bonjour Lucy..! Bien dormi ?

-Oui ! C'était parfait..!

-J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, installe-toi !

La mage des constellations prit place à la même chaise sur laquelle elle s'était installée la veille. Elle examina la nourriture sur la table, il y avait tellement de choix ! De la confiture aux fruits, de la marmelade aux agrumes, du beurre, du miel, des noix, des amandes, des boissons chaudes comme du thé, du café ou du chocolat chaud, en passant par les toasts de pain blanc, pain complet, pain aux graines... Décidément, quand Mirajane entreprenait quelque chose, elle le faisait jusqu'au bout !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger, Lucy ?

-Mmh.. Euh.. Je pense que je vais prendre.. Un thé..! Avec.. Je veux bien un toast de pain avec.. Avec de la confiture !

-D'accord ! Je t'apporte des couverts..!

La mage démone disparut vers la cuisine. Elle revint une petite minute plus tard avec les ustensiles nécessaires.

-J'ai oublié de te demander quel thé tu voulais..!

-Ah.. Je vais prendre.. Celui-ci ! s'exclama la mage céleste en désignant un petit paquet coloré

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, elles eurent enfin leur petit-déjeuner respectif devant elles. Elles commencèrent à discuter tranquillement tout en mangeant.

-Dis-moi Lucy.. Qu'est que tu comptes faire pour ton appartement..? demanda la barmaid

-Bonne question.. À vrai dire.. Je ne sais pas.. Il faut déjà que j'en parle à.. La propriétaire.. finit-elle en soupirant ironiquement

-De toute façon, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux !

La mage céleste lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oui.. Merci beaucoup Mirajane..! Je ne sais ce que je serais devenue sans toi !

-Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de quoi !

C'est en riant et parlant gaiement qu'elles finirent leur repas matinal. Puis, Lucy décida, après s'être douchée et habillée, de rentrer à la guilde et fut suivie de Mirajane qui partit quelques minutes plus tard. Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la place de la ville, puis, Mirajane entreprit d'aller faire quelques courses au marché habituel, laissant Lucy repartir seule vers la guilde.

La constellationiste s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres de la place jusqu'à rejoindre le fleuve qui traversait Magnolia. Elle hésita à appeler Plue mais s'y résigna, elle voulait d'abord aller revoir son appartement et.. Si l'occasion se présente, peut être en parler avec la propriétaire...

Elle commença ainsi sa marche vers son foyer originel. Elle croisa les habituels bâteliers qui lui lancèrent leurs éternels avertissements qu'elle acquiesça par habitude. Puis, enfin, elle arriva devant son appartement carbonisé. Seule une partie de l'étage avait été touchée mais cela était flagrant, vu de l'extérieur. Elle eut soudain un haut-le-cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé avoir devant cette vision. Son appartement, son foyer, sa maison.. Son chez-elle avait été réduit à l'état de cendres et d'amas de poutres noircies. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses dans ce simple lieu, et tellement de choses s'étaient produites quand elle y habitait... Elle avait rencontré des personnes fantastiques, une famille. Elle avait intégré la guilde la plus exceptionnelle qui soit, elle s'était battue aux côtés de cette guilde et cette guilde s'était battue pour elle. Cette union, cet amitié, cet amour, avait duré dans le temps. Même après les sept années passées de l'accident Tenrô, rien n'avait changé.. Ces liens étaient restés les mêmes.

C'était aussi dans ce lieu qu'elle avait appris, après ces sept années d'absence, la mort de son père, Jude Heartfilia. C'est ici qu'elle avait longtemps écrit des lettres jamais postées à sa mère défunte. C'est ici qu'elle avait conservé sa "petite sœur", sa poupée aimée. Elle priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas brûlé...

Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans ce simple lieu...

Elle sentit de fines larmes perler à ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas su les stopper, alors elle les laissa s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Elle observait et pleurait silencieusement les vestiges du lieu quand soudain, elle sentit une main forte s'appuyer sur son épaule gauche.

Accablée et malheureuse, elle ne put bouger, et continua donc, ses pleurs qui ne pouvaient désormais cesser.

-T'inquiètes pas Lucy.. Ton appartement, on va le reconstruire. Et il sera comme avant. J'te le promets.

Cette voix... Elle avait deviné bien avant qui était la personne qui était derrière elle, mais cette voix... Elle lui redonnait espoir. C'était cette voix, qui l'avait encouragé dans ses moments de faiblesse, c'était cette voix qui l'avait consolé quand elle était en détresse, c'était cette voix qui l'avait amusé durant ses folles aventures, c'était cette voix qui l'avait fait se surpasser, surmontant les obstacles, affrontants des ennemis plus durs...

Alors, avide de raison, elle alla se réfugier contre le corps de son ami, cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans ce simple contact. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt son désarroi, et plaça instinctivement ses bras musculeux autour du corps de la mage.

-Nat.. N-Natsu...

Il s'approcha calmement de son oreille:

-Tout ira bien. Je te l'promets. Tu retrouvera ton appartement, et il sera comme avant.

-M-Merci...

Elle se ressera un peu plus contre lui, posant ses mains sur son torse dénudé par l'espace que laissant son gilet court. Mais, il l'a repoussa un peu pour l'observer.

Elle le regarda avec pitié, lui demandant par ce seul regard, pourquoi faisait-il cela. Seulement, il resta de marbre.

-Lucy... J'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Il essuya alors, du revers de son pouce, les larmes abondantes qui avaient creusé un sillage sur les joues de la mage.

-Natsu...

Elle se ressera à nouveau contre lui, cette fois, il n'opposa pas de résistance.

-Je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire pleurer Lucy.

-Je... M-Merci... Merci N-Natsu... Merci d'être là..

.

* * *

.

La fin d'après-midi sonnait à peine que les travaux étaient presque déjà terminés. Plusieurs des membres de la guilde étaient venus aider avec une tâche bien précise à accomplir:

Laki reconstruisait la charpente avec son pouvoir de modelage du bois ; Wendy, Carla, Lisanna et Juvia se chargeaient de nettoyer les débris et le sol qui n'avait miraculeusement pas subi de dégâts ; Elfman reformait les murs en transportant les parpaings nécessaires tandis que l'unité Raijin se chargeait de les repeindre ; Max faisait léviter du sable à l'emplacement des fenêtres et Natsu se chargeait de le faire fondre pour le transformer en verre, et pour finir, Grey et Erza se chargeaient de commander les mêmes meubles que possédait Lucy grâce à la mémoire et aux souvenirs de leurs nombreuses infiltrations chez la mage, le tout, encadré consciencieusement par la même mage des armures.

Lucy les observait silencieusement depuis le début de la reconstruction. Ils avaient été et étaient tellement gentils avec elle... Chacun n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde quand Natsu était venu les chercher pour leur réclamer de l'aide.

Elle jugea qu'elle ne les avait pas beaucoup aidés depuis le début, alors, elle décida de partir leur acheter des ravitaillements. Elle prévint rapidement Erza qu'elle partait et commença à marcher vers la Cathédrale Kaldia, où se situait la meilleure pâtisserie de Magnolia.

Sur le chemin, quand elle fut assez loin du chantier pour qu'on ne l'a voit ni ne l'entende, elle partit se réfugier dans un coin isolé proche. Elle opta pour une petite rive en pierre camouflée sous un pont. Elle s'assura que personne ne pourrait la voir et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position assise. Elle ne se retint plus, laissant venir les larmes intarissables qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle avait beau les essuyer, rien n'y faisait, elles revenaient de plus belle. Elle dégoulinaient sur son visage lisse et venaient s'abandonner contre le sweat rose bonbon qu'elle portait toujours.

Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, quand soudain, elle entendit des pas qui semblaient s'approcher. Par honte, elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux et ses joues humides à l'aide du revers de sa manche. Elle voulut s'éclipser rapidement mais il n'y avait qu'une seule "issue", si on ne compte pas l'eau, et c'était celle par laquelle la personne semblait arriver. Alors, par réaction d'urgence, elle préféra ne pas bouger, garder la tête enfouie dans ses genoux et continuer de pleurer misérablement.

Elle entendit les pas de la personne de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende quasiment respirer. La personne était à peine à un mètre d'elle, elle l'observait.

Soudain, elle sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu étais donc là...

Elle releva la tête, et fixa de ses yeux embués, la mage devant elle. Ses cheveux écarlates, ses yeux du même brun qu'elle, son habituelle armure...

-Erza...

-Ça ne va pas Lucy. Je le sens bien..

-Tu.. m'as suivie..?

-Mmh.. Oui.. Quand tu m'as dit que tu partais, j'ai bien vu que tu semblais étrange... Tu peux me dire qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Elle s'assit bienveillamment à côté de la mage des constellations, gardant sa main sur son épaule.

-J-Je.. Je..

Elle la stoppa posément:

-Prends ton temps.. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Après tout, tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire..

-Si.. Mais... J-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne va pas.. articula la mage en étouffant un sanglot

-Tu en es sûre Lucy..?

-O-Oui.. Je crois..

-Est-ce que tu veux.. Qu'on parle un peu..?

Lucy trouva la proposition très attentionnée de la part d'Erza, elle qui dévoilait rarement ses sentiments ou ses pensées, c'était plutôt inattendu de sa part... Elle ne pouvait pas le refuser..

-Si.. Si tu veux bien.. Mais, de quoi ?

-Que dis-tu d'essayer de trouver ce qu'il ne va pas..?

-Mmh.. C'est une bonne idée...

-Alors.. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est à cause de...

Lucy releva maussadement la tête pour la regarder, puis soudain, Erza sursauta en levant son doigt comme si elle avait une illumination.

-Est ce que c'est à cause de Happy !

-Quoi ?!

-Est-ce-que-c'est-à-cause-de-Happy-? répéta la mage en détaché

-Qu'est ce que c'est cette question Erza ? Bien sûr que non ! fit la constellationiste en riant

Erza était satisfaite, elle avait réussi son premier objectif: redonner le moral à Lucy. Ne restait plus qu'à réussir le second: savoir pourquoi elle était dans cette état.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre avant de poursuivre.

-Est ce que c'est à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé à Magnolia ?

-C'est trop large Erza, donne-moi plutôt des exemples précis..! Je te rappelle que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai..!

-D'accord.. fit-elle en plissant les yeux, coinçant son menton entre son pouce et son index à la manière des penseurs

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton appartement ? enchaîna la mage des armures

Dès qu'elle eu terminé sa phrase, Lucy laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

-Je.. Je pense que ça joue peut-être un peu..

-Je m'en doutais..

-Ah bon..?

-Oui.. C'est normal de réagir comme ça.. Après tout c'est dans cet appartement que tu as conservé beaucoup de tes souvenirs.. Je te comprends, ça a dû te faire un choc.. Mais heureusement que Natsu était là pour nous demander de l'aide pour tout reconstruire ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Lucy leva furtivement le regard vers Erza quand elle prononça ses derniers mots.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas..? s'inquiéta celle-ci en voyant pointer à nouveau ses larmes

J'ai... J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Oh ! Excuse-moi Lucy ! Je n'aurais pas dû..!

-Non.. C-C'est rien.. la coupa la mage

-Lucy.. Regarde-toi..! Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas..

-Non je te jure.. C'est juste que.. Puisque tu as reparlé de... De..

-De..? Ton.. appartement ?

-Euh.. Oui.. fit piteusement la mage en baissant le regard, essayant tout de même d'être la plus convaincante possible

-De Natsu.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas ton appartement qui te chagrine le plus Lucy.. C'est Natsu.. C'est à son prénom que tu réagis le plus.

-Je.. Mmh.. Oui.. Peut-être.. finit par avouer la mage

-Tu vois.. Mais attends..! Pourquoi t'es triste à cause de lui ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait cet idiot ?! Attends un peu que j'aille l'étriper lui !

La mage des armures allait se lever mais Lucy la retint en agrippant son bras.

-Non, non Erza ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il.. Il ne m'a rien fait..!

-Mmh..? Tu en es sûre ? fit la mage en se rasseyant

-Oui, oui.. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça..!

-D'accord.. Mais.. Si ce n'est pas ça.. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu deviens comme ça dès que l'on parle de Natsu..?

-Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Je... Je pense, que je me sens reconnaissante envers lui..

-Et.. Pourquoi ? Il t'a quand même envoyée dans le coma pendant plus de 3 jours !

-Oui... C'est vrai mais.. Je lui ai pardonné..

-Mmh..? Parce que ?

-Parce que.. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de l'incendie et de ce que m'a dit Mirajane, c'est lui qui m'aurait ramené à la guilde après m'avoir blessée.. Alors que.. Il aurait pu.. Ne pas le faire, tu comprends ?

-Oui.. Je vois.. C'est une sorte.. De reconnaissance mutuelle..

-J'imagine..

-Je pense savoir comment tu pourrais surpasser cette.. tristesse..

-Mmh ?

-Tu n'as qu'à tout simplement remercier Natsu.. Je pense que tu serais soulagée et heureuse de lui dire.

-Oui.. Je peux toujours essayer..

-Fais-le, crois-moi.. Ça fera toujours ça en plus..! fit Erza en se levant, donnant la main à Lucy qui était restée au sol

-D-D'accord..! Je le ferais !

Elle attrapa la main de la mage qui l'aida à se relever. Elle marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Cathédrale Kardia où elles prirent une douzaine de fraisiers à la pâtisserie, qui était la favorite d'Erza.

En sortant, alors qu'elles allaient repartir vers le chantier, la mage de rang S interrompit Lucy dans sa marche.

-Laisse Lucy, je vais y aller..

-M-Mais.. Tout à l'heure.. Je leur ai dit que..

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je leur dirais que je t'ai croisée en chemin et que tu étais fatiguée !

-Mais.. Je n'ai nul part où aller ! Et.. Mirajane va me soupçonner si je retourne dans leur maison, je crois qu'elle y est restée toute la journée et qu'elle y est encore..

-Pas de souci ! Tu n'as qu'à aller chez moi !

-Chez toi ? À Fairy Hills ?

-Bien sûr !

-Mais.. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes..?

-Pas du tout ! C'est moi qui te propose..!

-Mmh.. C'est d'accord.. Merci beaucoup Erza !

-Ce n'est rien.. Nous aurons probablement fini la construction ce soir, je viendrais te chercher quand je rentrerais et je te raccompagnerais dans ton nouvel appartement ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Les membres de la guilde seront partis..

-Entendu.. Tu es vraiment géniale Erza..!

-Tiens, voici mes clés.. À tout à l'heure alors..!

-Oui.. Merci..

Elle détourna les talons et prit le chemin vers Fairy Hills, mais elle fut stoppé par une main gantée qui lui tenait l'épaule.

-Et.. Lucy..

-Oui ?

-Repenses à ce que je t'ai dis, entendu ?

-D'accord.. À plus tard Erza..!

-À plus tard !

.

* * *

.

Elle arriva à Fairy Hills quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être vaguement promenée dans Magnolia. Elle monta à l'étage indiqué sur les clés d'Erza et trouva facilement la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec celles-ci. La serrure fit un petit déclic et la porte se déverrouilla.

À peine entrée, Lucy retira et posa rapidement ses chaussures qui l'encombraient et chercha la salle de bains. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle se dévisagea rapidement dans le miroir.

Ce n'était pas très joli à voir.. Sa fine couche de mascara avait coulé en laissant un tracé gris cendre derrière elle, sa peau luisait poisseusement à cause de ses larmes qui avaient inondé son visage et ses yeux étaient rougis à force de pleurer.

Ne trouvant pas de démaquillant ou de lotion nettoyante, elle décida de prendre une douche.

Elle ôta ses habits qu'elle plia soigneusement sur une étagère proche du lavabo et entra dans l'habitacle céramique.

 _Elle activa le jet d'eau chaude et le laissa couler sur son corps._

Cette discussion avec Erza lui avait fait du bien. Elle lui avait permis de mettre ses pensées au clair et d'apporter des réponses aux questions existentielles qui l'a tourmentait.

 _Elle éclaboussa son visage d'eau et saisit un des gels douches posés sur le sol._

Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite: remercier Natsu ; elle le ferait, il le méritait, il l'avait amplement aidé et puis.. C'était la moindre des choses puisqu'elle l'aimait...

 _Elle commença à mousser sa peau._

Puis, elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait découvert, près d'elle, à l'infirmerie. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait partir, alors, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et lui avait pris la main...

 _Elle lava soigneusement son visage du gel douche qu'elle avait sélectionné qui commençait à embaumer la pièce d'une odeur fruitée, une odeur.. de fraise._

Il s'en voulait à ce moment, il lui avait dit maintes fois, il l'avait chuchoté, murmuré, il l'avait même pleuré.. Alors, elle l'avait consolé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, même si elle était elle aussi émue qu'il lui fasse autant de "confidences".

Et, avant de partir, il lui avait dit, cette chose étrange..:

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit juste avant de de blesser à la tête ? Eh bien, si un jour tu t'en souviens, rappelle-toi que.. Que moi aussi."

Elle n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, et elle ne le savait toujours pas..

Avant qu'elle ne se blesse à la tête ?

 _Elle commença à rincer la mousse sur la peau de ses muscles détendus et relâchés._

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire avant qu'elle ne se blesse à la tête ?

Elle se souvient être venue chez lui, et puis.. Ah oui.. Elle se souvient aussi quand.. Quand il la frappait..

Elle frissonna à cette vision d'horreur.

Quoi d'autre..

Elle se souvient de son regard.. Son regard haineux qui la regardait au travers de ses yeux.. rouges..

Elle se souvient de ses paroles, ses avertissements qu'elle ignorait, ses jurons, ses cris.

Elle se souvient son poing enflammé qu'elle avait reçu en pleine face alors que...

 _Elle attrapa une serviette de douche propre et commença à se sécher avec._

Alors que..

 _Elle se dévisagea dans le miroir et saisit une seconde serviette pour rincer ses cheveux_

Alors qu'elle venait...

 _Elle lâcha soudainement le tissu blanc qui tomba au sol observa ses yeux dont de nouvelles larmes pures venaient de naître._

Elle se souvenait.. Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait frappé alors..

Alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait..

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

 **Healya**


	17. Ma chaleur, ma douceur, mon bonheur

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà (ENFIN !) avec le 17ème chapitre !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pû poster avant, j'ai était prise par les cours et, même si mes vacances ont débuté Jeudi dernier, je suis justement partie (en vacances) ce même Jeudi et je ne suis revenue qu'hier.. Ce qui ne m'a, au final, pas donné beaucoup de temps..**

 **Bref ! Je suis quand même de retour avec un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Et juste une dernière chose.. Concernant mon actuelle autre fiction.. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je souhaite faire une réelle différence entre ces deux fictions.. Je m'explique..**

 **Déjà, je trouverais dommage de vous faire perdre l'univers/le contexte d'une fiction si vous passez d'en l'une à l'autre, l'idéal aurait été de ne faire qu'une seule fiction à la fois.. Seulement, vu comment je suis partie pour cette fiction, je pense très sincèrement qu'elle fera au moins une centaine de chapitre ! Pourquoi ? C'est simple.. L'est couples que j'ai prévu de faire sont: NaLu, GaLe, MiraXus, KinaBra, RoguIno et StingErva.. J'en ai entamé deux -qui ne sont même pas finis- et à peine commencé deux autres et je suis déjà rendue au chapitre 17 !**

 **Bref.. Cela voudrait dire que ça me prendrait une éternité avant de poster une seconde fiction..**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que quelque soit le chapitre de la fiction que je poste, je préférerais que vous considériez n'importe quel chapitre, pour n'importe quelle fiction, juste comme un chapitre. Un chapitre tout court...**

 **Ça veut dire que par exemple, je ne souhaite pas que l'on dise "Oui, t'a posté un chapitre d'Une Saison de Dragons mais t'a pas posté de chapitre du MiraQuiz, alors que ça fait plus de 2 mois qu'on attend ! (chose qui n'arrivera pas, je vous rassure..^^)" mais plutôt que l'on dise que j'ai posté un chapitre cette semaine.**

 **Bref.. Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible, mais pour résumer: Un chapitre, de n'importe quelle fiction, doit être considéré comme un chapitre.**

 **Bon, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec la suite..**

 **Mais avant..! (Je dois vraiment vous saouler là..) Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, nous avons franchi le cap des 10000 vues ! Nous en sommes même à plus de 11600 maintenant ! Vraiment.. Du fond du coeur je vous le dit:**

 ** _MERCI._**

 **Peut-être n'est ce pas très bien de vous distinguer à un simple chiffre, mais c'est une de mes seules possibilités.. Donc je tenais donc à vous remercier également pour tous vos petits mots, vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir, qui vont même jusqu'à me remonter le moral.. (Ton instant de gloire, EmikoLune ^^)**

 **Je ne pourrais jamais vous le dire assez.. Mais je peux au moins vous le dire une seconde fois...**

 ** _MERCI._**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=NrbbldQeOE4

 **Désolée, elle est vraiment courte mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.. À vous de la rejouer plusieurs fois..!**

* * *

.

.

.

-Gajeel, lâche-moi ! On est arrivés !

-Mmh ? Ah ouais..

Ils avaient vaguabondé dans la ville durant une heure et demi entière, non pas qu'ils avaient perdu leur chemin, mais parce que (note de Levy: cet idiot de..!) Gajeel avait "accidentellement" détruit un bâtiment en en mangeant les fondations.. Qui étaient bien sûr, en acier.. C'était donc (re-note de Levy: l'innocente et pauvre..) Levy qui avait dû réparer ces fondations à l'aide de Solid Script Iron, et le tout, toujours tenue comme un sac à patates..

-Ga-jeel ! Lâche-moi !

-Gihi.. Non, pas envie..

-QUOI ? Gajeel ! Tu vas me poser tout de suite ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Ils étaient (re-re-note de Levy: enfin..) arrivés devant Fairy Hills, et, avec tous ces événements, la soirée était déjà bien entamée...

-Gajeel.. S'il-te-plaît.. Je suis très fatiguée ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça..! fit-elle en faisant une petite tête de chien battu

-Hum... Fais-pas cette tête là..! J'vais pas.. T'faire de mal..

Voyant que cela l'affectait un peu, Levy frissonna d'excitation, elle allait enfin pouvoir se moquer un peu de lui ! Elle y avait quand même droit, il le faisait tout le temps, lui !

-Allloooorrrrsss..? Le "Grand Gajeel" est un fragile ? Une mauviette ? Ou non, mieux ! Une demi-portion ? Un mi-nable ?

-QUOI ?! Eh, eh, eh ! Non ! Pas du tout !

-Mais si qu'il l'est ! Mais si !

Elle lui parlait comme un bébé, et il détestait ça, mais qu'est ce qu'elle aimait l'embêter ! Peut-être déteintait t-il sur elle..?

-Oh ! Calme-toi Crevette ! Je te signale que pour l'instant, c'est moi qui aie tous les droits sur toi !

-Hein ? Comment ça ? s'écria t-elle en relevant sa tête pour l'observer

Il repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns et pointa le creux de son cou, avec le regard empli de fierté qui vous dit "Tu savais pas que c'était ça ?! Mais c'était évident !"

Elle prit un visage blasé:

-Gajeel, je vois rien..

-Ah, euh.. Zut.. Attends j'te remonte un peu..

Il tira sur ses jambes d'un petit coup et elle bascula sur son épaule. Au vu de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle avait atteri, il résolut de l'allonger confortablement dans ses bras, en "mode bébé".

-Hum.. Euh.. Merci.. balbutia t-elle en rougissant

-Gihihi.. C'est-ma-rrant-d'être-un-bé-bé ! Hein ?

-Pff.. Ga-jeel..! C'est pas drôle ! pouffa t-elle

Tu voulais me montrer quoi du coup ?

Il re-pointa l'endroit qu'il avait montré il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu as.. une morsure..?

Il pointa ensuite le même endroit sur le cou de la mage.

-Mais ! J'ai la même !

-Noonnnn..? C'est vrai ? Évidemment Crevette ! C'est fait exprès !

-Mais.. C'est celle que tu m'as faite..?

-Gihi... Oui..!

-Et.. Ça sert à quoi ?

-Tu vas voir.. Essaie de toucher la mienne..

-Ah.. Hum.. D'accord..

Elle approcha ses doigts fébriles de la marque d'un bordeaux tirant sur le brun. Elle l'effleura doucement et fut surprise de n'y trouver aucun relief. Elle la caressa pendant quelques secondes mais s'interrompit soudainement.

-Arrête de me toucher le cou Gajeel ! Ça fait des chatouilles !

-Gihihi.. Mais je touche pas ton cou, Crevette...

-Hein ?

Elle rabattit sa main et observa celles du chasseur de dragons, elles étaient restées croisées sur son buste. Elle toucha alors son cou mais n'y ressentit pas la chaleur qu'une pression aurait normalement causé.

-Cette marque.. Elle.. Elle nous lie ?

-Gihi.. Ouais, c'est à peu près ça..

-Ça veut dire, que tout ce que je vais ressentir.. Tu vas le ressentir ? Et inversement ?

-Ouais, après, si il y a des trucs que j'ai pas envie de ressentir, genre, si un jour t'a mal au bide, ben.. Je peux ne pas vouloir et le bloquer..

-Moi aussi je peux faire ça ?

-Normalement, mais il faut que t'apprennes à le faire, moi, je sais déjà le faire car je descend d'un dragon donc c'est déjà inscrit dans mes gènes..

-Mmh.. Je comprends... Ça fait autre chose ?

-Gihihi.. Ouais, mais les autres choses, je te les dirait pas ! Ou alors, que quand j'en aurais envie ou qu'un certain moment sera arrivé pour te l'expliquer !

-Mais ! C'est pas juste !

-Gihihi..!

Elle plissa les yeux et coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index, elle se mit à sourire malicieusement.

-Et.. Tu trouveras pas de livre sur ça ! poursuivit le mage d'acier

-Ah non ! Ça c'est pas juste Gajeel !

-Gihihi.. Mais c'est le but, Crevette..!

-Pff.. T'es qu'un gros bébé tout nul et tout-

Elle s'interrompit car il avait brusquement plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, il la fixait à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage. Affichant un superbe sourire taquin.

-Tu sais quoi Crevette, je suis pas le seul bébé ici, il y en a un juste devant moi et il m'a l'air très fatigué, alors il va vite fait aller se coucher, c'est compris ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour l'enquiquiner, elle avait une combine quand il l'empêchait de parler ainsi. Elle sortit sa langue et alla la glisser contre sa paume.

-Ah ! Beurk ! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il retirait précipitamment sa main de son visage, reposant la mage au sol dans le même élan.

-Bon ! Tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller me coucher ! fit-elle d'un air faussement dédaigneux, s'éloignant à petits pas guillerets

-Quoi ? Pff.. T'es pas drôle Crevette !

-Hihihi ! À demain Gajeel !

Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à l'arche de l'entrée et suivit le petit chemin de la cour. Elle était fière de son coup pour une fois ! Ravie du petit effet qu'elle avait produit, elle s'apprêtait à clancher la poignée quand elle se sentit retenue par l'arrière. Elle s'attendait à tomber nez à nez avec le buste de Gajeel, comme à son habitude, mais ce fut avec son visage qu'elle y tomba.

Il s'était agrippé au mur qui surplombait la porte d'entrée et s'y tenait à l'envers, la tête vers le sol.

Profitant de la surprise de la mage, il la saisit de ses bras musclés et l'approcha de lui. Il vint déposer un petit baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et lui murmura:

-Dors bien, on s'voit demain.

Il disparut vers le toit, laissant Levy, ahurie, sur le palier.

Effleurant tendrement sa marque qui s'était doucement réchauffée.

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique (beaucoup plus longue ;):_** watch?v=Fh99dF8NDxI

* * *

.

.

.

Ah ! Le marché ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce lieu si animé et artisanal ! On pouvait y retrouver tout ce que l'on souhaitait, des aliments et vêtements aux armes et artéfacts magiques, des livres les plus anciens aux plus récentes inventions lacrimiques (= faites à partir de lacrimas)...

La mage démone se baladait dans ce dédale d'établis, cherchant, comme à son habitude, ce qui pourrait satisfaire les envies gustatives de sa "petite famille", comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Elle s'arrêta devant son habituel stand de légumes, où elle prenait le temps de sélectionner minutieusement les meilleurs aliments. Elle échangea donc un sac rempli de joyaux au marchand, contre un panier plein de légumes. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans sa position et s'avança vers un second établi, qui lui, proposait plusieurs sortes de fruits variés. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de nouveau son choix quand elle sentit qu'on la percuta dans les jambes.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de trouver une enfant, qui s'accrochait nerveusement aux plis de sa robe. Elle semblait paniquée, alors, la mage s'agenouilla doucement vers elle et posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

-Que se passe t-il ? Tu as l'air inquiète...

La petite fille se retourna vers elle et lui fit découvrir ses grands yeux verts, nimbés de larmes. Elle lançait continuellement des regards furtifs vers une allée dégagée derrière elle.

-Ils vont arriver... Il faut que je me cache..!

Elle ressera ses petits poings sur le tissu.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller... Tu veux bien me dire de qui tu parles ?

L'enfant vint se blottir contre la mage, elle dépassait à peine sa tête lorsque celle-ci était accroupie.

-C'est.. C-C'est Loud et ses copains... Ils.. I-Ils voulaient me prendre les biscuits que j'avais fait pour ma Maman.. fit-elle en sanglotant navreusement

-Loud ?

-C'est mon frère...

-Mmh.. Je comprends..

Mirajane enlaça la petite enfant de ses bras tendres et caressa doucement ses cheveux châtains pour la rassurer.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

-Mmh.. K-Kytie..

La mage lui lança un sourire empli de tendresse et vint essuyer ses larmes avec ses doigts fins.

-Viens, Kytie, on va aller les retrouver et je vais leur dire deux mots..

-Mmh.. Non..! J'ai pas envie de le voir.. Ils.. I-Ils vont me taper sinon..

-Eh bien si ils te tapent, je te protégerais..!

En même temps qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle remonta sa jupe et lui montra le symbole de Fairy Tail qui ornait sa cuisse gauche.

-Oh, mais ! T'es de Fairy Tail !

-Oui ! On dirait que tu connais bien ma guilde..!

-Oui.. Mon papa a été sauvé par deux membres de Fairy Tail un jour, une petite fille qui est un peu plus grande que moi, qui avait des cheveux bleus et une fille grande comme toi qui avait des cheveux tout rouges ! Elles étaient en train de combattre un dragon géant avec d'autres gens qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques !

-Oh..! Tu parles du Dragonoïde ! Je m'en souviens... C'est qui, ton papa ?

-Mon papa..? C'est le meilleur pâtissier du monde entier ! Et il m'a même dit que la fille aux cheveux rouges qui l'avaient sauvé, eh ben elle venait tout le temps lui acheter des fraisiers !

-Ça, ça doit être un coup d'Erza..!

Ravie d'avoir rendu le sourire à cette petite Kytie, Mirajane se releva et la poussa légèrement pour lui indiquer de se diriger vers l'allée qui l'effrayait tant.

-Ça va aller, si ils t'embêtent, ils vont m'entendre !

-Mmh.. Oui, d'accord..!

Elles avancèrent prudemment, se frayant un passage entre les établis et la foule. Puis, alors qu'elles arrivaient à un carrefour d'allées, elles entendirent plusieurs voix parlant en leur direction.

-Eh ! Venez les gars ! Elle est là !

-Héhéhé !

Soudain, une voix plus grave, qui semblait être celle d'un homme, intervint dans leur discussion:

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a dit, hein ? Vous vous **ex-cu-sez** !

-Mmh... Mouais.. répondirent les enfants en coeur

Mirajane et Kytie se retournèrent vers le petit groupe de garçons qui s'approchait. Kytie alla se réfugier derrière les jupons de la mage qui s'empressa de se retourner et de se raccroupir auprès d'elle.

-Ça va aller, Kytie..! Tu as si peur que ça ?

Elle entendit les pas du petit groupe s'approcher d'elles alors, elle tenta de rassurer Kytie -qui était de nouveau en pleurs- du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et caressa sa petite tête en lui chuchotant à l'oreille des mots réconfortants. Elle sentit que le groupe était à à peine un mètre d'elle et les observait. Elle était dos à ce même groupe et seul Kytie voyait ce qu'il s'y passait.

Puis, un des garçons prit la parole:

-Hum.. Kytie.. On.. On est désolés.. Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.. Enfin.. On voulait pas t'embêter avec ça..

Mirajane en jugea que c'était son frère et entreprit alors de se relever, seulement, Kytie lui tenait fermement le bras, elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que de la porter dans ses bras. Elle se releva, repousssa quelques mèches qui gênaient sa vision et distingua chacun des membres du petit groupe:

Ils devaient être un peu moins d'un dizaine, tous de la même taille, à part quelques uns plus ou moins grands. Le garçon tout devant possédait les mêmes yeux très verts que Kytie et la même teinte de cheveux. C'était donc bien son frère.

Elle distingua ensuite les autres membres du groupe, un par un. Puis, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un homme avec eux, elle leva le regard et s'aperçut que celui de l'homme qu'elle observait la scrutait également.

-L-Luxus !

-Héhé.. Comme on se retrouve.. Mirajane..

-Comment tu vas ? Ç-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu à la guilde !

Luxus leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi ! C'est vrai qu'il y a la.. période.. se reprit t-elle

-Ouais... Bon, ça va après.. J'arrive à tenir le coup.. J'arrive même à sortir, c'est parce que je suis habitué..

-Oh ! Tant mieux pour toi, alors !

-Mouais.. Bon, sinon, tu fais quoi dans le coin ?

-Moi ? Eh bien.. Je venais faire mes courses au marché, mais je suis tombée.. Sur Kytie..

Elle l'observa en même temps, elle était restée dans ses bras et s'était blottie contre sa poitrine. Elle jetait de temps en temps, des petits regards vers son frère qui tentait de la rassurer quand il ne jouait pas avec les autres garçons de la bande.

-Ah ouais.. Moi je suis tombé sur ce groupe de garçons en sortant de chez moi, ils cherchaient la petite sœur de Loud (il le pointa en même temps) car elle leur avait apparement échappé quand elle s'enfuyait, et ils commençaient à être inquiets.

-C'est quand même.. Une sacrée coïncidence..!

-Ouais.. Comme tu dis..!

.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et partirent raccompagner les enfants dans leurs foyers respectifs. C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ils se re-retrouvèrent sur la place du marché.

.

-Qu'est ce que.. tu as prévu de faire, maintenant ? tenta la démone

-Moi ? Ben.. À la base, j'étais venu pour faire des courses..

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi..!

-Ah.. D'accord..

-Hum.. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de m'accompagner pour ce matin ?

-Hum.. Euh.. Ouais.. Pas de soucis..

-Et puis, tu pourrais venir manger à la maison après..!

-Tu ne vas pas à la guilde ?

-Il n'y aura personne.. Tout le monde est parti reconstruire l'appartement de Lucy, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.. Et, Elfman et Lisanna y seront aussi.. Du coup, je risque de me sentir un peu seule..

-Hum.. Ouais, ok.. Si ça te fait plaisir..

Elle ria et lui fit son éternel sourire angélique.

-Merci Luxus !

Ils passèrent donc le reste de leur matinée à traîner entre les centaines d'établis colorés, s'arrêtant toutes les deux minutes au moindre article qui pourrait les interpeller.

Disparaissant dans la foule fourmillante du marché...

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	18. Une preuve d'attention

**Hey !**

 **Le revoilà déjà avec un autre chapitre ! Je nomme.. Le chapitre numéro 18 !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas avec du blabla aujourd'hui.. Donc je vous laisse immédiatement avec la suite !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=eZQvMN6kLRg

* * *

.

.

.

La dernière chose qu'elle a dit...

La - dernière - chose - qu'elle - a - dit...

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle lui avait dit "Je t'aime" mais était-ce vraiment la dernière chose ? Peut être l'avait elle rêvé par la suite..?

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne calmement, prendre le temps de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant:

Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser, il allait se faire du mal, alors, elle était restée.

Il lui avait hurlé de partir, et puis.. Il avait.. Il avait rugi..

Ses souvenirs réapparaissaient par fibres dans sa mémoire.

Il l'avait.. poussée. Oui, c'est ça... Il s'était ensuite relevé et l'avait dévisagée de ses yeux rouges.

Il la haïssait à cet instant...

Il l'avait griffé à la joue, elle avait senti des flammes crépiter sur sa blessure. Elle toucha mécaniquement sa cicatrice en même temps, comme pour revivre cet instant.

Puis, il l'avait frappé, encore et encore.

Elle frissonna. Quand elle l'avait vu se déchaîner sur elle, pendant un court instant.. On aurait dit.. Une bête, un... dragon...

Et puis.. Elle lui avait demandé si c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait sauvé de cet incendie qui avait détruit son appartement.

Il lui avait répondu que oui...

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, comment elle avait pu réagir...

Soudain, elle eut un flash:

"Merci... Natsu... Vraiment... Je... C'est important pour moi... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important non plus.. Il y a.. Quelque chose de plus important pour moi..."

Elle était incapable de se souvenir de plus que ça.

C'était donc ça, la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite ? Peut-être avait-elle voulu lui dire "Je t'aime" à cet instant mais.. qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle l'avait simplement pensé.. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait l'impression de lui avoir dit.. Il ne l'avait donc pas entendu...

Elle soupira longuement.

Mais alors ?! Si.. C'est ça, la dernière chose qu'elle lui ai dite.. Elle repensa de nouveau à ses paroles: "Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit juste avant de de blesser à la tête ? Eh bien, si un jour tu t'en souviens, rappelle-toi que.. Que moi aussi."

Ça signifie que... Lui aussi... Ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour lui de la sauver..? Qu'il y a quelque chose.. Qui compte plus à ses yeux que la vie de la constellationiste..?

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer et elle ressentit une pointe de douleur naître dans son ventre.

-Il y a une autre chose qu'il trouve plus importante que de m'avoir sauvé..

Elle se dit et se redit cette phrase, comme si elle avait un sens caché ou si quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais non...

Elle voulut rejeter cette vérité qui lui faisait atrocement mal, mais s'avérait de plus en plus, être vraie:

Natsu ne l'aimait pas.

.

Non... Non..! Non !

Ça faisait mal, ça faisait horriblement mal.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ses yeux s'étaient à présents embués de larmes, qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues lisses.

Pourquoi.. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça lui arrive à elle..? Pourquoi elle avait dû.. tomber amoureuse de.. ce crétin..

Elle posa fiévreusement sa main sur son ventre, qui la faisait doucement se tordre de douleur. Elle posa son coude sur le lavabo blanc et fit couler de l'eau froide. Elle s'en aspergea le visage et elle put à nouveau se tenir correctement.

Elle sortit en titubant de la salle de bains et partit s'étaler sur un canapé proche. Elle saisit un large coussin entre ses bras et y enfouissa le visage. Elle pleura longuement, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Ça lui coûtait tellement de l'admettre mais... Elle le détestait.

Elle l'avait pardonné de l'avoir blessée, elle l'avait réconforté alors qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, elle l'avait écouté et remercié comme elle le pouvait, alors que... Alors qu'il ne la considérait même pas...

Elle se trouva idiote de lui en vouloir ainsi, sa réaction était peut-être trop excessive.. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle voulait crier son désespoir, hurler sa détresse, et par dessus tout, elle voulait pleurer et effacer son amour. Pour qu'il ne la fasse plus souffrir, pour qu'il ne s'accroche pas à elle, pour qu'il ne la rabatte pas vers ses regrets.

Elle ne voulait plus aimer. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir pour lui... Et pourtant...

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle l'aimait.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Son coeur ne lui dictait que son amour et son attirance pour lui.

Mais à ce moment même... Elle aurait préféré, ne pas avoir de coeur...

.

.

.

 _Bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la lune commençait à monter haut dans le ciel..._

 _._

On claqua la porte qui émit un petit grincement sourd.

-Lucy ! Je suis rentrée ! J'ai une très bonne nouvelle ! Ton appartement est terminé et tu peux y rentrer dès maintenant !

Hum ? Lucy ? Où est-tu ?

La mage des armures s'interrompit net, elle entendait des sanglots. Ça n'était vraiment pas bon..

Elle accourut vers son salon et aperçut Lucy, emmitouflée dans un oreiller contre un coin du canapé.

Elle pleurait sans cesse et semblait perdue et désorientée.

Erza s'approcha immédiatement d'elle et lui prit les épaules en la secouant légèrement.

-Lucy ? Lucy ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Pour seule réponse, la constellationiste leva ses yeux vers elle. Elle avait pleuré, crié, hurlé, ignoré... Rien n'y avait fait... Elle souffrait toujours autant.

Erza, en voyant son regard, eut un choc et recula vivement.

-L-Lucy..!

La mage constellationiste n'avait plus du tout la même lueur dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient considérablement ternis et semblaient sans vie et sans enthousiasme. Ils avaient rougis à force de larmes et regardaient dans le vide. À ce stade, on aurait dit que Lucy était devenue aveugle et vidée de raison ou de sens.

Paniquée, Erza s'empressa de lui prendre le visage, elle sentait elle-même, ses yeux s'humidifier. Cause du comportement de son amie.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

-Erza...

-Oui..! Je suis là Lucy ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?! lui cria t-elle en commençant à faire couler quelques larmes de ses propres yeux

-Ça va, Erza... Ça va...

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Regarde ton état !

-Ne.. t'en fais pas pour moi...

-Lucy ! Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi triste ?!

-Moi..? Qui me rend.. triste..?

-Lucy ! Réponds-moi !

La mage des armures était réellement inquiète, elle posa ses mains sur le buste de Lucy.

Elle se stoppa.

.

-Lu... L-Lucy.. Ton...

.

Elle laissa ruisseler ses larmes qui tombèrent sur le vêtement de la mage.

.

-T-Ton coeur... Il... Il ne bat p-plus...

.

.

.

La mage constellationiste ouvrit un peu plus les yeux d'étonnement.

-C'est vrai..?

-L-Lucy... C'est... C'est à cause de Natsu ?

L'interpellée tenta de masquer ses pleurs qui resurgirent face à l'écoute de ce prénom mais cela n'y fit rien. Elle se vit contrainte alors, d'avouer la vérité à son amie.

-Je.. O-Oui..

-Oh.. Lucy..

-Il.. I-Il ne m'aime p-pas...

Erza posa une main tendre sur sa joue trempée.

-Tu l'aimais, alors...

Elle affirma piteusement de sa tête.

-Mais, comment tu peux dire ça..? I-Il te l'a dit ?

Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part, la mage supposa qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Alors, elle poursuivit:

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses qui seraient peut être fausses... D-Demande le lui en face...

-J-Je... Je ne pourrais jamais...

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas..?

-Je... J-Je ne sais pas...

-Lucy, tu ne pourras jamais rien obtenir si tu ne tente rien... Il faut que tu essayes... Prends le temps que tu veux, mais essaye...

Elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler de ses yeux.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire...

Doucement, elle lui caressa le dos jusqu'à temps que ses pleurs se calment.

-Maintenant, on va retourner à ton nouvel appartement, ça te fera du bien de le retrouver, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mmh.. O-Oui.. Tu as sûrement raison...

Elle lui prit le bras et la fit se lever. Mais avant, elle posa à nouveau sa main sur son coeur et fut rassurée d'y sentir de faibles battements. Elle l'aida à se rhabiller puis elles sortirent dehors, dans la nuit.

-Tout se passera bien Lucy... J'en suis sûre...

-Je.. Merci Erza.. Merci infiniment d'être là pour moi...

Elles se mirent à marcher vers la ville, éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires du soir, qui éveillaient dans leur yeux, une lueur éclatante et nouvelle...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique:_** watch?v=PUlRli4O9P4

* * *

.

.

.

-Erik !

.

-Erik ! Où êtes-vous ?

.

-Erik..! Vous m'avez appelée !

.

-Erik !

.

.

.

Une jeune femme avançait péniblement dans le désert rocheux de Desierto*, elle clamait le même prénom sans cesse, sous le soleil de plomb du paysage.

Animée d'une force sans égal, elle renonçait à sa soif et à sa faim pour trouver celui dans le nom résonnait sur ces terres arides: Erik.

Elle titubait gravement mais surmontait ses maux pour le retrouver. Alors qu'elle franchissait une énième montagne rocheuse, elle vit au loin une simple maison faite d'argile, devant laquelle trônait un champ incultivé qui avait depuis longtemps séché. Elle s'y approcha, confiante, mais redoutant le mirage. Elle tendit sa main vers le mur ocre et réussit à le toucher. Elle soupira de soulagement et fit le tour du cabanon pour y trouver l'entrée.

Elle passa devant une petite pancarte de bois qui indiquait: "Château royal de Richard et Willy Buchanan !". Elle s'intrigua de l'allure de ce "château" mais ne s'y affaira pas plus longtemps.

Soudain elle entendit des voix provenir de l'intérieur.

-Mince alors.. Je pensais qu'il serait peut être revenu ici !

-Ce n'est rien Richard, nous allons continuer à le chercher.

-Arrête de nous appeler par nos prénoms, toi ! Ça m'énerve à la fin !

-Saw-.. Hum.. Racer a raison.. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans la même guilde que tu peux te permettre de nous appeler par nos prénoms ! De plus.. Le mien de me donne pas du tout un air d'ange..!

-Oh, calmez-vous ! Tout va bien ! Je suis sûre que vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites..!

Kinana s'approcha d'une des fenêtres vides pour apercevoir l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Elle distingua sept personnes rassemblées au centre de la pièce: une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait très enjouée, un homme aux cheveux bleus azurs qui portait une cicatrice rouge bordeaux sur la joue droite, un homme plutôt grand et large, au visage étrangement cubique, qui portait une moustache et une chevelure rousse, une femme aux cheveux longs d'un bleu presque blanc qui prenait un air dédaigneux, un homme habillé d'une étrange combinaison sombre et donc seuls le visage et les cheveux blonds dépassaient, un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un noir tirant sur le gris, méchée de blanc et un dernier homme, qui semblait exténué et qui se tenait à l'écart...

Elle poussa un petit cri d'exclamation.

-Erik !

Seulement, sans le vouloir, elle avait attiré l'attention du petit groupe vers elle. Tous sortirent dehors, certains pour l'attaquer, la prenant pour une espionne, et d'autres, par pure intrigue.

Erik fut celui qui sortit en dernier, quand il vit que c'était son "Cubélios" qui se tenait devant lui, il arrêta tout le monde:

-Non, arrêtez ! Elle ne-...

-Ne lui faites rien ! Je crois que je la reconnais.. Elle vient de Fairy Tail !

Le mage du poison fixa Meldy qui venait de l'interrompre.

-Je crois que je l'ai vue aux grands jeux intermagiques..!

-Est ce que... tu nous confirme que c'est ça ? demanda Jellal

Elle fit un piteux "Oui" de la tête, puis, elle sentit un bras la tirer et se poser sur ses épaules.

-Bon.. Hum.. J'la connais un peu, j'l'avais croisé quand y'avais l'histoire avec Éclipse.. Du coup.. Ben... J'peux la prendre en charge pour le moment...

-Hm ? Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Cobra..? fit la mage aux cheveux d'ange

-J'suis le seul à la connaître.. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille repartir seule dans le désert..

Kinana répondit timidement, tête baissée.

-Euh.. Oui.. C'est vrai que je le connais.. Et.. J'ai pas trop envie de repartir..

-Ben alors elle reste ! s'exclama Cobra

Tous les membres du groupe se regardèrent entre eux, étonnés du soudain enthousiasme de Cobra, est ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ?

Meldy le suivit du regard, le voyant s'éloigner un sourire en coin en traînant Kinana sous son bras.

-Au moins.. Il a l'air.. plus heureux..! finit-elle

-Humhum.. Ça reste à voir.. lui répondit ironiquement le reste du groupe

.

.

.

 ** _*Contrée d'Earthland_**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Peut être que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui était peut-être moins réussi et donnait un peu une impression de "bâclé" (ce n'est pas le cas, je vous rassure..) mais j'ai essayé au mieux de "masquer" cette impression que je ressentais légèrement à ma relecture.. Ce chapitre est cependant essentiel pour l'histoire (comme une bonne généralité des chapitres..) donc je devais quand même le poster..**

 **J'espère qu'il a quand même été agréable à lire !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	19. Shirotsume

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le 1er chapitre de cette semaine.. Le chapitre 19 !**

 **J'ai mis légèrement plus de temps à le sortir.. Mais celui là (vous en jugerez par vous-même..) est largement plus long! (C'est le plus long de la fiction, pour l'instant.. Il faut environ 4400 mots tandis que l'ancien plus long en faisait 3800.. Bref..)**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus avec du bla-bla..**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=QAIFonqW4SY

* * *

.

.

.

-Les garçons ! Dépêchez-vous !

* * *

-Roohh.. On va encore être en retard..

Deux femmes avançaient en tête d'un petit groupe. L'une semblait autoritaire et râleuse tandis que l'autre en paraîssait le contraire: timide et enjouée.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore à traîner ?!

-Je.. Je vais voir si tout va bien pour eux..! Attends-moi ici !

La plus enjouée des deux femmes courut sur plusieurs mètres derrière elle avant de rejoindre deux autres jeunes hommes accompagnés de chats.

-On vous attends avec Minerva ! Dépêchez-vous..!

-Boouarkk... J'vais vomir...

-Non ! Reprends-toi Sting ! Tu peux y arriver ! clama un petit chat pourpre

-J'ai terriblement mal à la tête.. J'ai envie de rentrer..

-Fro n'aime pas quand Rogue est malade..!

-Il n'est pas malade..! expliqua la jeune femme

C'est juste qu'il est...

-Ouais bon on est malade quoi.. réprima le blond

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ?! C'est pas en papotant qu'on arrivera à Magnolia d'ici ce soir ! intervint Minerva qui venait de se rapprocher

-Oui.. Minerva a raison !

-Mais pourquoi vous nous avez emmenés..? se blâmèrent les deux frères dragons

-Parce que le client voulait vous voir vous. Et avec la saison.. On est jamais trop prudent.. C'est pour ça qu'on est venues aussi. rétorqua la brune

-Et.. On pouvait pas refuser la mission..? demanda Rogue

-Pour une prime de deux millions de joyaux pour une mission aussi simple ? Non. N'y pense même pas..

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt facile... Et en plus on pourra rendre visite à Fairy Tail ! s'enquit la constellationiste

-Elle consiste en quoi déjà votre mission..? fit Sting en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un muret, en croisant les bras derrière la tête

-Il faut faire une petite démonstration de vos pouvoirs à l'anniversaire d'un gamin qui vous admire.. lui répondit Minerva

-Elle est vraiment simple, c'est vrai.. C'est qui qui l'a choisie ? demanda de nouveau Rogue

-Hum.. C'est moi.. fit Yukino

J'ai pensé qu'une mission plus simple pourrait être plus supportable pour vous avec la saison..

-Tu as eu raison, celle-ci reste... convenable..

-Mouais ! T'as bien fait Yukino ! s'exclama Sting en lui tapotant le haut de la tête

-Yukino c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Frosh

-Ouais ! Vive Yukino ! s'enquit Lector

Rogue acquiesça en silence, un sourire calme aux lèvres

-Hum.. M-Merci.. C'est vraiment rien..

-Bon ! s'exclama Minerva

Je propose que je prenne les commandes de notre voyage ! Il est... 10H13.. Et nous devons être à Magnolia à 20H ! D'ici, donc de Shirotsume, à Magnolia, il y a environ trois heures de train...

-Hugh ?! De.. Train ?! firent les dragons jumeaux en chœur

-Ah.. Euh.. Oui.. C'était le moyen le plus rapide.. fit piteusement Yukino

-Je rectifie, Yukino n'a peut-être pas **tout** bien fait ! s'exclama Sting

Alors qu'il allait commencer à la charrier, Minerva l'interrompit:

-C'est moi qui aie décidé d'y aller en train.

-Ah.. Hm... Eh bien.. C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide..! On devrait.. faire avec !

-Quoi ?! s'écria Rogue

T'es de son avis maintenant ?!

-Euh.. Ben.. On a pas le choix après tout..!

-C'est vrai que tu as raison sur ce point.. confirma Minerva

-Pff... C'est bon, je me rends.. soupira Rogue

Mais je vous aurais prévenu ! Un chasseur de dragon dans un train, et en plus en plein printemps.. C'est pas facile à vivre !

-On pourra essayer de trouver une solution d'ici là.. Si on y arrive..? bredouilla Yukino

-Je.. Désolé mais il n'existe pas de remède connu à ce jour.. À part le sort de Troya, Natsu m'en avait parlé.. Mais seulement, nous n'avons pas de mage céleste parmi nous...

-Oui.. Je comprends.. Je suis désolée...

-Mais c'est rien Yukino ! Faut pas être triste pour ça ! Rogue il a l'habitude ! Hein Rogue ? s'exclama Frosh

Le brun se frotta nerveusement les cheveux en souriant.

-Mais je ne suis pas triste Frosh..! se défendit Yukino

-Ah bon..? Et ben on dirait que tu es triste..!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va bien pour moi ! lui répondit t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire

C'est juste que je suis un peu inquiète pour les garçons.. Voilà tout !

-Bon.. Maintenant que tout est en règle.. Je vous propose d'aller faire un tour au marché de Shirotsume ! lança Minerva tout sourire

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent tous en coeur

-En fait.. J'avais un doute que les garçons acceptent de monter dans un train.. Mais puisqu'ils n'ont pas refusé et que le train n'est qu'à 16H.. Nous avons largement le temps de nous promener !

-Oh.. Quelle bonne surprise Minerva ! s'exclama Yukino

-Oh oui ! Moi j'adore le marché ! s'enquit Lector

-Fro pense la même chose !

-Très bien ! Suivez-moi, alors ! s'exclama la brune

.

* * *

.

-Wouah !

C'était clair pour tout le monde, le marché de Shirotsume était magnifique et impressionnant !

-C'est immense ! s'exclama Yukino

-Fro pense la même chose..!

-Bon.. Écoutez tous ! s'écria Minerva

Je propose qu'on fasse des groupes, sinon, on va se faire vite remarquer puisqu'on est en grand nombre.. Et ça peut nous causer des soucis par la suite.. Je propose donc..! Le premier groupe sera constitué de Sting, Rogue et Lector et le second, de Yukino, Frosh et moi..!

-Excuse-moi Minerva.. Mais ça ne serait pas plus judicieux de ne pas laisser les chasseurs de dragons seuls ? l'interrompit Yukino

-Eh ! Ils sont pas seuls ! Je suis là moi ! rechigna Lector

-Oui, Yukino a raison.. admit Minerva

-Comment on fait alors ? demanda Sting

-Hmm.. Alors.. Il ne faut pas laisser les chasseurs de dragons seuls.. Et bien alors on peut faire deux groupes avec une fille, un garçon et un exceed ! conclut la brune

-Par exemple..

-Je propose donc ! Le premier groupe sera constitué de.. hmm... Sting, Frosh et Yukino ! Tandis que le deuxième sera constitué de Rogue, Lector et moi..!

-Fro a envie d'être avec Rogue !

-Et moi j'ai envie d'être avec Sting ! s'enquit Lector

-Alors on n'a qu'à échanger les deux exceeds dans les groupes..! proposa Yukino

-C'est d'accord, on fait ça ! confirma Minerva

Tout le monde a son groupe ?

Chacun regardèrent les membres de leur équipe et s'exclamèrent:

-Oui !

-Parfait ! On se retrouve alors dans deux heures devant la fontaine de la place centrale du marché, d'ici là, essayez de trouver un endroit où manger ! À tout à l'heure !

-À tout à l'heure tout le monde ! s'exclama Yukino

Chacun partit de son côté, le groupe de Rogue, Minerva et Frosh, vers l'allée ouest du marché, tandis que le groupe de Sting, Yukino et Lector, vers son allée est..

.

* * *

.

-Eurrk.. C'est horrible..

-Tout va bien, Sting ?

-T'inquiètes pas Yukino.. Il va s'y faire ! s'exclama Lector

-Je suis quand même un peu inquiète pour lui..

-Ouais.. Lector a raison.. Va falloir que je m'y fasse.. fit le blond

-Mais.. Pourquoi as-tu envie.. de vomir ? Tu as mal au ventre ? lui demanda la constellationiste

-Ouais.. C'est un peu ça..

-Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec la saison.. Autant avec Rogue.. Je comprends que son mal de tête soit dû à la concentration qu'il met à.. se retenir... Mais toi ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

-Bah c'est simple.. Ça m'tourne la tête, à force de devoir rester enfermé pour me retenir, et du coup, ça m'rappelle les moyens de transports et-..

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, se retenant pour ne pas recracher son petit-déjeuner.

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris Sting..! s'exclama Yukino

-Oh ! Regardez là-bas ! fit soudain Lector

Il pointait un établi couvert de petites figurines représentants des personnages célèbres dans l'histoire de la magie. Il s'approchèrent près des petits personnages.

-Oh ! Il y a Natsu ! s'exclama Sting

-Et Lucy !

-Et Happy !

-Regardez ! C'est nous ! fit Lector en pointant un petit groupe de figurines

-Il y a tout le monde ! s'exclama Sting

-Minerva, Rogue, Frosh, et nous trois ! désigna Yukino

-Regardez.. Il y a une figurine de Natsu, Lucy et Happy et il y a un livre dans leurs mains.. remarqua Sting

-"D-A-Y B-R-E-A-K".. lut Yukino

Ils ne virent pas que le marchand les observaient.

-C'est exact Mademoiselle.. fit-il

-Oh ! Excusez-moi, nous ne vous avions pas vu.. Vous.. Vous pouvez nous expliquer pourquoi y-a y-il un tel livre dans leurs mains ?

-Avec plaisir ! Cela remonte à il y a maintenant sept ans.. Ces trois jeunes héros, des mages de F-

-De Fairy Tail ! s'écria Sting

Le marchand haussa un sourcil surpris vers lui.

-Je vois que vous les connaissez bien..! Vous avez peut être entendu parler d'eux avec les grands jeux inter-mag-...

Il s'interrompit, tous le regardèrent étonnés.

-Vous..! V-Vous êtes Yukino, Sting et Lector de Sabertooth !

Yukino lui sourit.

-En effet, c'est bien nous..!

-J-Jamais je n'aurais pensé vous rencontrer ici, à Shirotsume ! Que venez vous faire dans le coin ?

-Nous sommes simplement de passage.. Nous faisons une escale ici avant de repartir accomplir une mission à Magnolia.. expliqua poliment la mage constellationiste

-Ça alors ! Ç-Ça serait possible.. d'avoir un autographe ?

-Hein ?! On est devenus si populaires que ça ? s'étonna Sting

-Oh mais oui ! Dans tout Fiore ! s'exclama le marchand

-Ah... D'accord..

-Sting ! Sourit un peu ! le reprit Yukino

Il lui fit un sourire un peu forcé qui l'a fit rire et signa un bout de papier que leur avait tendu le marchand.

-Vous pouvez nous raconter l'histoire de cette figurine, du coup ? demanda Lector

-Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir !

-Ces trois mages de Fairy Tail.. Étaient donc venus accomplir une mission pour Kaby Melon, il s'agissait de récupérer le livre "DAYBREAK" écrit par Kamu Zaelon, qui appartenait au comte Ebar. Cependant, lors de leur mission, les trois héros se sont rendus compte que le livre renfermait un secret que Kamu Zaelon, de son vrai nom; Zekua Melon avait scellé grâce à la magie. En réalité Zekua Melon, le père de Kaby Melon, avait écrit cet ouvrage dans le but d'un hommage à son fils. C'est donc grâce à ces jeunes gens que Kaby Melon a retrouvé la joie de vivre. C'est pour ceci que leur histoire est racontée d'année en année, ici, à Shirotsume..!

Il reposa la figurine qu'il avait pris au fur et à mesure de son récit.

-C'est une très belle histoire..! conclut Yukino

-N'est ce pas ? fit le marchand

-Ouais.. maugréa Sting

-Ils sont quand même forts, à Fairy Tail..! nota Lector

-Bon.. Ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir que nous allions faire le tour du reste du marché..! s'exclama Yukino

-Bien.. Je vais vous laisser alors.. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeunes gens de Sabertooth !

-Pour nous aussi, merci encore de nous avoir raconté cette histoire Monsieur ! Au revoir !

Ils s'éloignèrent du petit stand et marchèrent quelques mètres en silence. Sting fut celui qui brisa le silence.

-Ouais.. Ils sont forts à Fairy Tail.. Ils l'ont toujours été et ils le seront toujours..!

Chacun acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

-Oh ! Regardez là-bas !

.

* * *

.

 _Pendant ce temps..._

.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber... Ça fait trop mal...

-Fro est triste quand Rogue ne se sent pas bien..!

-Ça va aller Frosh, il va s'y habituer, n'est ce pas Rogue ?

-O-Ouais.. Va falloir de toute façon...

Elle observa le petit exceed qui, perché sur l'épaule du chasseur de dragons, caressait sa joue pour le consoler.

-Fro est là pour que Rogue aille mieux !

Rogue tourna le visage vers lui et le prit dans ses mains. Il croisa les bras de sorte à y formé un creux et l'installa dans celui-ci en lui souriant bienveillamment.

-Merci Frosh..

L'exceed s'assit sur son avant-bras replié, de façon à voir l'allée devant eux. Il posa son dos contre le buste de Rogue derrière lui et posa sa patte sur sa main.

Minerva sourit en le voyant, Frosh était tellement adorable parfois !

-Dis-moi Rogue.. commença t-elle

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu as mal à la tête ? Je ne comprends pas.. Autant pour Sting, c'est évident que c'est parce que le tournis lui rappelle les transports et lui donne mal au ventre.. Mais pour toi ?

-Ah.. En fait, c'est parce que je porte toute mon attention sur ce que j'aurais envie de faire mais que je ne dois pas faire.. Pour canaliser cette envie, je dois me concentrer sur cette même envie pour l'apaiser. Et c'est ce qui, à force, donne mal à la tête..

-Mmh.. Je vois..

-Rogue il est super fort, il réfléchit tout le temps ! fit Frosh

-Oui.. Mais ce n'est pas pareil ici.. le corrigea Rogue

C'est un peu plus compliqué...

-Oh ! Regardez là-bas ! s'exclama soudain Minerva

Elle pointait une petite terrasse dont l'écriteau coloré situé juste devant, attirait l'attention.

-C'est joli.. Ce serait pour qu'on y mange tout à l'heure ? demanda Rogue

-Oui ! Allons voir ce qui est écrit sur le menu !

Ils s'approchèrent du panneau vitré et constatèrent les prix.

-Le repas est à 1200 joyaux par personne.. lut Minerva

-C'est un peu au-dessus de la moyenne de 1000 joyaux.. constata Rogue

-Mais c'est quand même compréhensible.. La nourriture est faite sur place et les ingrédients sont de fabrication régional..

Elle se retourna sur elle-même.

-De plus, il y a une vue imprenable sur la fontaine et la végétation aux-alentours..

-Combien avons-nous de joyaux ?

-J'ai tout prévu ! J'en ai un sac de 10000 et Yukino en a un de 5000..

-Très bien.. Il faut donc qu'on retienne l'emplacement du restaurant..

-Regardez, c'est beau ! s'exclama Frosh

Il montra du doigt l'horloge du haut beffroi qui surplombait le marché, dont la particularité était d'être également colorée de multiples couleurs.

Minerva et Rogue se retournèrent vers lui, euphoriques.

-Frosh, tu es un génie !

-Ah bon ? Fro pense la même chose !

.

-Très bien, on fait comme ça alors ! On aura qu'à suivre le beffroi et il nous mènera sûrement dans le coin ! s'exclama Minerva

Rogue acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

-C'est d'accord, Frosh est vraiment génial !

-Fro pense la même chose !

.

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent vers d'autres établis, s'arrêtant à droite, à gauche, dès que Frosh leur lançait des "Oh ! Regardez !" ou encore des "Waaaw ! C'est beeaauu !" qui commençaient à légèrement les ennuyer..

Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien ! Frosh était tellement adorable !

.

* * *

.

Après s'être arrêté dans de nombreux établis, midi approchait. Il ne leur restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'aller rejoindre le point de rencontre établi par Minerva un peu plus tôt.

Le groupe de Yukino, Sting et Lector s'était retrouvé dans une immense avenue bondé de monde. La fontaine s'y situait au bout, mais il leur fallait bien une dizaine de minutes pour l'atteindre..

Soudain, alors qu'il marchaient entre la foule en observant rapidement les étalages, Sting les interrompit brusquement.

-WAAAAWWW ! Attendez-moi là ! Je reviens !

Il partit en un éclair laissant Yukino et Lector au milieu de la cohue ambiante.

-Hein ? Tu sais ce qu'il a Lector ?

-Bahh.. Vu comment ses yeux pétillaient.. J'crois savoir de quoi il s'agit..

.

Le blond se glissa comme il put entre les touristes qui observaient devant le petit stand. Il n'y voyait rien mais il en était sûr, cette odeur..

La personne devant lui s'éloigna et il put voir la marchandise tant convoitée..

-Des bon-bons !

Il se précipita comme un fou pour être le plus près de ces friandises sucrées. Tous trônaient dans une immense corbeille en bois. Il y en avait de toutes sortes ; des doux, des plus amers, des acides, des "aériens" qui faisaient penser à des morceaux de nuages, des fruités, des lactés, des chocolatés, des croquants, des fondants, des fourrés.. Il y en avait tellement !

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice devant toutes ces confiseries, si bien que la plupart des clients s'étaient sauvés face à l'excitation plus que puérile du mage blanc.

Le marchand le regarda avec insistance pour lui demander de faire son choix. Faire un choix ? Mais c'était tellement compliqué ! Il aurait voulu tous les prendre !

-Hum.. Je vais prendre celui-là ! Avec un peu.. de ça.. Et beaucoup de lui !

Il se déplaçait le long de l'établi tout en montrant au fur et à mesure, les sucreries qui lui faisaient envie.

-J'vais aussi prendre de ça ! Et.. de ça !

Le marchand le regardait d'un air blasé, lui reprochant sûrement son manque de maturité.

-Et puis ça ! Oh mais vous avez aussi de ça ! Hum.. J'vais en prendre aussi alors ! J'vais aussi prendre ça.. ou non.. plutôt de ça avec-...

Il percuta quelque chose.

-Je vais vous prendre le tout ! s'écria la "chose"

-Hein ?!

Il entendit le marchand s'exclamer de satisfaction avant de se relever.

-Eh non ! J'étais là avant !

Il se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé lui voler "ses" bonbons.

-T'as intérêt de refuser ta commande tout de suite ! Sinon-..

La personne leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui et fit une mine surprise.

-Oh ! Minerva, c'est toi ?!

-Sting ?!

Il se frotta nerveusement la tête.

-Heu.. Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! P-Prends les bonbons que tu veux !

Attends..! Quoi ?! T'aimes bien les bonbons Minerva ?!

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, ses yeux pétillaient goulûment devant les confiseries.

-J-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça aussi, Sting..!

-Moi ? Aimer ça ? Oui.. enfin.. Juste comme ça quoi..

Elle détourna son regard vers le marchand et s'exclama à nouveau:

-Je vous prends le tout !

Cependant, le marchand se stoppa:

-Ehm.. Le monsieur en avait demandé avant.. Vous en voulez toujours, jeune homme ?

Minerva le fixa, avec une pointe de déception dans le regard.

-Euh.. N-Non, non ! C'est bon..

-Très bien ! fit l'homme en enfournant les sucreries dans un grand sac en carton verni.

La brune retrouva son regard pétillant et saisit la poche que lui tendait le marchand. Elle la lui échangea contre un sac de joyaux et ils s'éloignèrent du stand...

.

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique (c'est encore celle qui est courte.. Désolée !): _**watch?v=NrbbldQeOE4

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps...

.

Il avait perdu Minerva, elle était partie alors qu'elle venait de voir "un stand qui l'intéressait" avait t-elle dit.. Il caressa la petite tête de Frosh, qui était resté entre ses bras. Il repassait lentement devant les mêmes stands en attendant Minerva qu'il ne voyait plus à cause de la foule. Puis, un détail près d'un établi attira son attention : une patte. Une patte en fourrure.

Son regard s'éclaira et il se dirigea vers le stand correspondant. Une expression béate s'afficha sur son visage tandis que Frosh essayait péniblement de sortir de son étreinte.

Des peluches ! Partout ! Des grandes, des petites, des douces, des cotonneuses, des laineuses, des soyeuses.. Partout !

Le mage était tellement attiré par ce petit monde de douceur qu'il en oublia que Frosh s'était extirpé de ses bras et était descendu au sol.

Elles avaient toutes l'air tellement douces..! Il fallait qu'il en achète une ! Mais laquelle ?

Les plus grosses semblaient être les plus agréables mais elles devaient être si compliquées à transporter ! Et les plus petites ? Simples à déplacer mais si... petites !

Il croisa son bras gauche sur son buste et se tint le menton entre son pouce et son index droit.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand une petite voix le surpris :

-M-Monsieur ? Je vais vous prendre celle-ci..!

-Hein ? Laquelle ?

-La plus grosse en forme de lapin blanc, à votre droite..!

Cette voix..

-Oh ! C'est toi Yukino ?

-Hm ? Oh ! R-Rogue !

Elle baissa un peu le regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici..? lui demanda t-elle

-Moi ? Eh bien.. J'ai perdu Minerva et je suis tombé sur ce stand..

Elle se mit à rougir, honteuse d'avoir été surprise à acheter de puériles peluches.

Il lui sourit et se frotta nerveusement la tête pour la rassurer.

-Ça peut peut-être paraître étrange.. Mais moi aussi, j'adore les peluches..

Elle retint un petit "Oh !" de surprise.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.. Moi-même je le cache car j'ai peur qu'on me prenne pour une enfant.. lui avoua t-elle

-A-Au contraire.. C'est plutôt mignon pour.. une fille.. c-comme toi..

Ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux quand ils furent interrompus par le marchand.

-Voici votre peluche Mademoiselle..

-O-Oh..! Merci..

Elle lui tendit un petit sac de joyaux et tenta d'attraper la peluche qui faisait un peu plus que sa taille. Elle manqua de la faire tomber quand une main vint la soutenir.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Hum..? Heu.. Oui.. M-Merci..

Il la stabilisa et la posa sur une parcelle du sol propre.

-Comment tu vas te débrouiller pour l'emmener ?

-Je vais demander à Libra de la rétrécir..

Ceci dit, elle sortit la clé de la balance et fit apparaître Libra qui put minimiser la taille de la peluche.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plus transportable comme ça !

La peluche tenait largement dans une main. Rogue, qui la tenait sur sa paume, la rendit à Yukino.

-M-Merci.. Et si on allait retrouver les autres, maintenant ?

-Oui.. Bonne idée..

-Attends..? Où est Frosh ?!

-On est là ! fit une voix

-Oh ! Minerva ! Sting ! Lector ! Frosh ! s'écria Yukino

Ils arrivèrent près des deux mages et reformèrent le petit groupe.

-Bon, je propose qu'on aille manger maintenant ! Il est quasiment midi ! s'exclama Minerva

-Ouais ! Je crève la dalle moi ! fit Sting

-Je suis d'accord.. acquiesça Rogue

-Fro pense la même chose !

-Dans ce cas, allons-y ! conclut la brune

.

* * *

 _._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé et fait le tour du marché..._

.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Il faut partir maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à la gare !

-C'est bon, Minerva..! La gare est juste en face !

Il était 15H51. Le petit groupe avait mangé et fini de faire le tour du marché. Il était temps pour eux de maintenant rejoindre le train qui partait pour Magnolia.

-Finalement.. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller en train..! fit Sting

-Trop tard ! Vous avez accepté ! s'exclama Minerva

-Eh ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit, moi ! protesta Rogue

-Oui mais on va considérer que tu as accepté.. ironisa la brune

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et repérèrent rapidement le train correspondant. Ils s'introduisent à l'intérieur et prirent place sur la banquette. Les deux chasseurs de dragons s'étaient automatiquement placés à côté de la fenêtre, face à face, avec leurs exceeds respectifs sur les genoux. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient donc installées à coté d'eux : Minerva à côté de Sting et Yukino à côté de Rogue.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes quand le train démarra.

Les deux chasseurs de dragons poussèrent un soupir de désespoir simultanément avant d'être pris de nausées.

Le paysage filait par la fenêtre. Tout aurait pu être si paisible s'il n'y avait pas les incessants gémissements de dégoût des garçons..

Ils faisaient peine à voir.. Ils étaient pliés en deux sur leur siège et ne disaient rien.

Habituellement, leur mal n'était pas aussi intense. On voyait des perles de sueur goutter sur leur visage crispé tellement ils se retenaient de ne pas se déchaîner sur tout ce qui bouge.

Yukino eut un peu de chagrin pour Rogue qui souffrait près d'elle. Elle eut soudain une idée et sortit sa peluche récemment achetée et appela rapidement Libra pour qu'elle lui redonne sa forme originelle.

Quand l'immense peluche était devant elle, elle la tendit difficilement à Rogue qui se relevait comme il pouvait.

Son visage se détendit un peu quand il vit ce que Yukino lui présentait. Il lui fit un petit sourire et posa la peluche sur la banquette à côté de lui. Il reposa sa tête sur le coton soyeux ferma les yeux, un air paisible sur le visage.

Sting l'observa depuis en face, quelque peu jaloux qu'il obtienne un "remontant". Il allait relâcher sa tête sur ses genoux quand on lui tendit un petit moelleux rose bonbon. Il observa la main fine qui portait ce petit de guimauve et en dévisagea la propriétaire.

Minerva le regardait avec considération, l'air doucement peiné. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui confirmer que la confiserie lui était bien destinée, alors, il la saisit entre ces mains -en se concentrant le plus possible pour ne pas la faire tomber malgré le fait qu'il tremblait- et mordit dedans.

Le petit parfum sucré et légèrement fruité l'apaisa instantanément, tel un enfant. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir près de la fenêtre. Il fini le morceau de guimauve et se mit à respirer plus calmement. Il fixa Minerva qui lui souriait tendrement.

-M-Merci.. Ça fait du bien..

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de refermer le sachet qu'elle avait ouvert.

-Tu ne t'en prends pas un..?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vers lui.

-Non.. Je les garde pour toi, si tu te sens mal..

Il se mit à rougir et regarda le paysage, embarassé. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal mais c'était devenu largement supportable. Alors, il ferma paisiblement les yeux et profita des dernières effluves sucrées sur sa langue.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent chacune respectivement "leur" chasseur de dragons s'endormir. Si bien que ce n'était plus leurs gémissements qui ôtait la paisibilité du panorama mais leurs faibles ronflements.

-Quand même.. fit Yukino

-Ce sont vraiment des enfants.. poursuivit Minerva

Elles se regardèrent, amusées d'avoir constaté la même chose, puis observèrent de nouveau les chasseurs de dragons endormis.

-Fro.. Pense la même chose..!

-Frosh.. Voyons ! rouspétèrent t-elles en coeur

Ce n'est pas très gentil !

Elles se mirent à rire en prenant garde de ne pas troubler le sommeil des deux mages.

Oui.. C'était vraiment des enfants..

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! (PS: Qui aura le privilège d'être là 100ème review ? ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	20. Mes amis en or

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre n°20 !**

 **Si certains veulent savoir pourquoi j'ai mis un peu plus de temps.. C'est parce que j'ai mis pas mal de ce temps à réécrire une partie du chapitre car elle me plaisait moyennement.. Voir pas du tout.. Du coup.. je compte sur vous pour me dire alors, s'il est bien fait/écrit.. car j'ai longtemps hésité à le poster tel quel pour certaines parties..**

 **Mais bref..! Ça vaut la peine puisque ce chapitre est le nouveau chapitre le plus long que j'ai créé ! (Super intéressant.. Youhou !)**

 **Ce chapitre va parler du TRÈS-EXTRAORDINAIREMENT-SUPERBEMENT-GIGAMENT attendu.. NaLu !**

 **Je voulais à la base, mettre une petite partie de GaLe à la fin mais vu que le chapitre était déjà assez long et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté... Ça sera pour la prochaine fois !**

 **Je voulais sinon vous remercier car nous avons franchi le cap des 15,000 vues !**

 **C'est vraiment.. mais.. D-I-N-G-U-E !**

 **Merci ! Vraiment !**

 **Je vous embrasse fort,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=oTVd77JiuRA

* * *

.

.

.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Elle regarda Erza et lui fit un sourire.

-C'est.. comme avant..

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Viens, on monte.

Elle poussèrent la porte d'entrée et montèrent à l'étage. Erza sortit une petite clé de sa poche. Elle l'introduit dans la serrure et la fit pivoter d'un tour vers la droite.

-C'est bon, c'est ouvert.

Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement rénové et refermèrent la porte derrière-elles.

-E-Erza ! C'est.. C-C'est magnifique ! C'est exactement comme avant !

Lucy sautillait comme une petite folle en faisant le tour de toutes les pièces.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça..

-Hum..?

Elle s'arrêta et la dévisagea au haussant un sourcil interrogatif. La mage des armures lui sourit.

-Par rapport à tout à l'heure..

-A-Ah..

Elle baissa son regard sur le sol.

-Je pense que discuter avec lui te ferait du bien..

-Quoi ? M-Moi ? Discuter avec lui ? H-Hors de question !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je.. J-Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face..

-On a qu'à tester tout de suite !

-Hein ? Quoi ?! Il est là ?!

-Mais non ! fit elle en riant

Appelle Gemini !

-N-Non.. Je ne peux pas.. Et puis en plus, Gemini n'a jamais copié Natsu donc il ne pourra pas le copier s'il n'est pas là..

-Ah.. C'est dommage..

-Je pensais plutôt appeler Plue.. Ça lui ferait plaisir de voir l'appartement comme neuf..!

-Tes esprits.. s'attachent à ton appartement ?

-Plue.. Oui.. Je l'appelle souvent ici..

-Ah.. Je ne pensais pas..

La mage constellationiste sortit de son étui, la clé de la constellation du chiot.

-Ouvre-toi, port-..

Elle s'interrompit brusquement

-Hm ? s'étonna Erza

-Mais..! Attends..

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je.. J-Je ne ressens pas d'énergie magique..

-Quoi..? Mais..

Elle s'approcha de Lucy pour toucher elle-même sa clé.

-Mais.. C'est pas possible..!

Elles sortirent l'ensemble des clés stellaires qu'elles disposèrent sur le sol, les touchant à tour de rôle dans l'espoir d'y déceler une quelconque pointe de magie.

-J-J'en sens dans celle là..! fit soudain Lucy en pointant une clé d'or

-C'est la clé de Gemini.. Essaye de l'appeler..!

-Je.. D'accord..! Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits..! Viens à moi, Gemini !

Une lumière aveuglante inonda l'appartement, si bien que les deux mages durent se masquer les yeux à l'aide de leurs mains.

Lorsque celle-ci s'estompa, elles purent distinguer une forme se décrire dans le rayon puis tomber sur le plancher.

Les deux jumeaux bleus se tenaient sur le sol, comme exténués par une quelconque épreuve qui aurait pu leur être rude.

-Lucy-pili..

-Gemi ! Mini ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?!

Elle accourut vers eux et les saisit entre ses mains.

-Ça va aller Lucy.. Ils vont bien.. dit calmement Erza

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel ils sont ?!

-Erza-pili a raison.. fit Gemi

-Nous sommes juste à court de magie-pili.. Il faut juste qu'on se repose.. poursuivit Mini

-Vous.. Êtes à court de magie ? Mais.. je ne vous ai pas invoqués ! Comment ça se fait ?!

-Je crois savoir..

-Hein ? Comment ça Erza ?!

-Je préfère que vous l'expliquiez, les gémeaux.. Je ne suis sûre de rien..

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Lucy et de Gemini et leur fit un signe d'accord pour commencer leur explications.

-Le coeur de Lucy-pili.. a arrêté de battre tout à l'heure.. commença Mini

La mage ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.

-Mon.. coeur ?

-Je m'en suis rendue compte tout à l'heure.. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi.. lui intima la mage des armures

-Nous.. Les esprits-pili.. continua Gemi

Nous avions senti que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez Lucy, alors nous, l'esprit des Gémeaux..

-Nous avons concentré toute notre magie et celle de tes autres esprits pour te permettre de te maintenir en vie pendant quelques minutes sans que ton coeur-pili ne batte.. continua Mini

-J-J'aurais pû.. mourir..? balbutia la mage constellationiste

-Si tu étais restée dans ces remords et cette phase de tristesse.. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.. Mais.. Oui. lui répondit Erza

-Heureusement que Erza-pili était là pour rapidement te redonner le moral-pili.. conclut Gemi en regardant l'intéressée qui affichait un visage calme

-Mais.. Comment ça se fait.. que.. mon coeur se soit arrêté.. comme ça ? interrogea Lucy

-Tu t'es basée sur des informations non-sûres en te disant que Natsu ne t'aimait pas. Seulement, tu ne le sait pas. C'est donc, d'un côté.. de ta faute si ton coeur s'est arrêté.. Peut as-tu trop souffert et as-tu donc souhaité de ne plus aimer..?

La blonde caressa les petites têtes des deux corps jumeaux bleus.

-A-Alors... C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes comme ça..?

-Oui.. Mais c'est nous qui avons prit la décision de faire ça.. Nous n'étions pas obligés de le faire-pili..! ajouta Mini

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'inquiétude sous les regards bienveillants de Gemini et Erza.

-Je.. Merci Gemini.. Merci à toi.. E-Et à tous les esprits..

Elle essuya le creux de son œil qui menaçait de laisser s'échapper une larme et sourit à son esprit.

-Nous devons partir-pili maintenant.. Sinon ça sera encore plus compliqué pour nous de récupérer.. firent t-ils en chœur

-Oui, oui.. Rentrez vite si il s'agit de votre santé..! J-Je vous donne à vous tous, une semaine de vacances pour vous en remettre.. M-Merci beaucoup.. Merci..

Elle prit la clé leur correspondant et la posa sur leurs petits corps. Ils disparurent dans une lumière amplement plus agréable qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Ça va aller..? lui demanda doucement Erza, en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule

Elle resta immobile et sourit au vide.

-J'ai.. J-J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir des amis comme vous..

La mage des armures, d'abord étonnée par sa réponse, lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu en as plus que ce que tu ne le crois..

La mage constellationiste l'observa, intriguée par sa remarque quand elle entendit frapper.

-Va ouvrir.. lui indiqua Erza

Elle l'observa, un peu inquiète et se leva fébrilement. Elle atteint la porte et, quand elle allait clancher la poignée, elle entendit plusieurs voix derrière la porte:

-T'as apporté les gâteaux ?!

-Oui, oui ! Sinon Erza m'aurait rouspété !

-Ouf !

-Qui a prit les boissons ?

-C'est moi ! Et j'ai pris des pailles ! Les pailles, ça fait homme !

-Mais tais-toi donc ! Moi je lui ai pris une belle petite robe, ça lui fera bien plus plaisir que t'es pailles !

-J'espère qu'elle appréciera le gâteau aux poissons volants que je lui ai fait..

-Juvia lui a fait un sorbet avec Monsieur Grey !

-Chhhuutt Juvia ! Tu parles trop fort !

.

-Les amis..?! s'étrangla la mage constellationiste

Elle ouvrit la porte et put distinguer tout le petit monde qui se tenait sur son palier.

-Ohh ! Lucy !

Il la dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes quand elle les invita à entrer.

Tous entrèrent en trombe dans son appartement.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables.. se lamenta ironiquement Erza

Ils se mirent debout dans l'espace présent, chacun les mains prises par un paquet ou un sac transportant on ne sait quoi.

-On a apporté de quoi manger !

Chacun posa son sac aux alentours de la table. Ceux qui avaient apporté de la nourriture la disposèrent de façon attrayante sur de la vaisselle neuve qu'il déposèrent également sur la même table. Puis, ils énumérèrent chacun les mets qu'ils avaient cuisiné:

-Juvia et Monsieur Grey t'ont fait un sorbet..!

-Ouais.. Tu m'as surtout forcé à le faire avec toi..

-Moi j'ai apporté des boissons que j'ai fait avec Mirajane ! J'ai pris des pailles, les pailles, ça fait homme !

-Grrr.. Arrête avec ça !

-Je t'ai préparé un gâteau aux poissons volants, j'espère que ton palais sera assez fin pour apprécier ma cuisine.. indiqua solennellement Freed

-Moi et mes bébés on a aidé Lisanna à faire des petits plats !

-Oui.. On a fait des petits burgers.. fit l'intéressée en rougissant

-Erza a acheté ces gâteaux et Warren et moi nous sommes proposés pour les emmener.. fit nerveusement Max

-Carla et.. Roméo.. ont accepté de m'aider pour te faire un petit gâteau, moi aussi..! s'exclama timidement Wendy

-Levy n'a pas pu venir.. Alors on t'a apporté un cadeau à sa place ! s'écrièrent Jet et Droy en chœur

-D-Des... D-Des cadeaux..?

Elle sentit une main fine se poser sur son épaule droite.

-Quoi de mieux que des cadeaux pour se sentir mieux..?

Elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

-M-Mirajan-ne..

La mage démone vint la serrer dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue chez toi, Lucy...

.

-Je suis.. chez moi..

Elle se recula et observa tous ses amis qui lui souriaient bienveillamment, leur cadeaux à la main.

-Je suis chez moi..

Tout ce qu'elle avait cru perdre, ne plus jamais revoir, disparaître. Tout était là, ses souvenirs, ses aventures, ses émotions, ses amis, sa guilde...

-Et maintenant, fêtons ça ! s'exclama Erza

Chacun s'empressa d'accourir vers le petit buffet qui s'était créé sur sa table. Chacun riait et discutait vivement.

-Lucy ?

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Elle reconnu Wendy.

-Oh ? Wendy ?

-Je.. J-J'ai un cadeau pour toi..!

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet bleuté décoré d'un ruban de soie carmin.

-Je.. Wendy..

-Ouvre-vite ! lui fit elle en souriant

Elle s'empressa de retirer soigneusement l'empaquetage et saisit la petite boîte en carton qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise d'y toucher.. un étrange vide.. un étrange et agréable vide.. en mettant sa main à l'intérieur.

-Q-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ça fait du bien, non ? C'est un air de guérison que j'ai concentré dans cette boite, Freed m'a aidé et a inscrit des runes sur ce petit compartiment pour pas que l'air ne s'en échappe.. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ta main dedans si un jour tu ne te sens pas bien !

-Ohhh.. Wendy.. C'est tellement gentil..! Merci beaucoup !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi..! Et maintenant..! Au suivant !

-Q-Quoi ?!

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçu, une sorte de file indienne s'était formée derrière elle et Wendy. Chaque membre de la guilde s'y tenait avec un paquet et n'attendait plus que de lui offrir.

-Les amis..

Ainsi s'enchaîna une bonne dizaine de minutes où elle recevait encore et encore des cadeaux les plus variés, mais l'effet était toujours le même. Elle y ressentait toujours la joie incroyable de recevoir ces présents qui témoignaient de l'amitiés des membres de la guilde envers elle.

Elle avait reçu; un livre de la part de Jet et Droy -sûrement avaient ils demandé à Levy pour l'idée..-, une boîte de sachets de thé de la part de Carla, une petite robe de Evergreen, des accessoires de coiffure de Lisanna et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.. une paire de bottines de la part de Macao, Wakaba et Roméo.

Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes dans la file..

-Qui est le prochain..? demanda t-elle

-C'est nous ! firent deux voix

Elle se releva et aperçut les deux jeunes femmes devant elle.

-Erza..? Mirajane ?

Elle lui sourirent.

-On a préféré t'offrir notre cadeau en même temps.. lui indiqua la mage démone

-Mais.. Tu n'étais pas chez toi Mirajane..?

-Si.. Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je revienne pour l'occasion..! Oh ! Et puis.. Tu as les encouragements de Luxus !

-De.. Luxus ? Même lui ?!

-Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui.. On en a un peu discuté..

-J-Je vois..

-Bon ? Et les cadeaux ? s'impatienta Erza qui écoutait leur discussion

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Mirajane

Elles sortirent un sac chacune de derrière elles et les tendirent à Lucy qui les prit fébrilement.

-M-Merci..

Elle ouvrit le premier sac qui lui avait été tendu: celui de Mirajane. Il y avait dedans, une multitude feuilles de papier agrafées ensemble.

-Qu'est ce que c'est..?

Elle saisit l'amas de feuille et en lut brièvement les premières lignes.

-Mi.. Mirajane ! C-C'est mon roman !

La barmaid lui fit un de ses éternels sourires angéliques.

-Oui.. Erza m'a dit qu'il avait été retrouvé ce matin entre les débris..

-Oh.. Merci, merci, merci !

-Tu nous remercieras après avoir vu mon cadeau..! la coupa Erza en lui souriant

Elle lui tendit alors son propre sac que Lucy ouvrit également. Il y avait dedans, plusieurs étranges paquets qui lui semblaient familiaux.

Elle les sortit chacun de la poche et les dévisagea. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit le petit mot accroché à un des rubans des paquets qu'elle comprit.

-E-Erza.. Les.. Les cadeaux de mon père..

La mage démone et la chevalière se regardèrent en souriant, puis, elles vinrent enlacer la mage constellationiste.

-V-Vous.. Vous avez réussi à retrouver tout ça..

Sa voix se mit à trembler et des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux.

-On l'a fait pour toi Lucy..

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Mirajane les interrompt.

-Il reste une dernière petite chose..

-Un dernier cadeau.. poursuivit Erza

La constellationiste se mit à rire malgré ses larmes.

-Encore un..?

Elle sentit ses deux amies se détacher d'elles et se reculer.

Ses yeux avaient du mal à faire la mise au point devant elle, cause de ses larmes. Alors, elle se frotta les paupières pour lui permettre une meilleure vision.

Seulement.. Cela ne servit à rien. À peine avait elle réussi à voir ce qu'il y avait devant elle que de nouvelles larmes s'emparèrent de ses yeux.

-Yo Lucy !

Elle hésita à s'enfuir derrière elle mais elle ne paraîtrait que pour une lâche ainsi.

-N-Natsu..

Elle essaya de sourire comme elle pouvait à son coéquipier devant elle. Espérant qu'un sourire forcé paraîtrait naturel...

-Happy et moi on t'a aussi apporté un cadeau !

-Aye !

Elle déglutit difficilement et remit en place, une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Hum.. M-Merci..

-Vas-y Happy ! Donne-lui ton cadeau..!

Elle vit l'Exceed bleu voleter vers elle.

-Devine ce que c'est, Lucy !

Elle tenta comme elle pouvait de se reprendre pour entrer dans le jeu du chat ailé.

-Heu.. Du poisson ?

L'Exceed fit une tête étonnée tellement hilarante à ce moment qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui, d'un côté, l'arrangea.

-Comment t'as deviné ?! Natsu ! Au secours ! Lucy elle lit dans les pensées ! s'écria t-il en se précipitant vers celui-ci

Le mage de feu, à la surprise de Lucy, Erza et Mirajane -qui étaient restées pour les écouter-, l'attrapa en plein vol et le plaqua contre sur son bras.

-Mais non Happppyyyy.. C'est parce que tu manges tout'l'temps plein d'poissons qu'elle dit ça..

Quoi ?! Natsu qui corrige Happy au lieu de faire l'idiot avec lui ?

Décidément.. Leur saison les changeaient vraiment...

-Ouais ben quand même.. rechigna l'Exceed

La mage constellationiste parvint alors à prendre une image d'elle plus souriante et naturelle.

-Je n'aurais pas de poisson alors ?

-Hein ?! Parce que t'aimes le poisson maintenant, Lucy ?

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça, stupide matou !

Happy éclata de rire et Lucy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ses amis avaient réussi à lui rendre le sourire..

-Bon Happy, c'est à moi de lui offrir mon cadeau maintenant ! s'exclama Natsu

-Oui, chef !

Il s'aligna au garde à vous dans l'air quand Natsu lui passa devant pour aller rejoindre Lucy, tout sourire.

La mage constellationiste se stoppa alors qu'il cachait ses mains derrière son dos, à à peine un mètre d'elle.

-Ferme les yeux, Lucy..

Elle fut décontenancée par le soudain sérieux qu'il avait mit à prononcer cette phrase.

-Quoi..? Hum.. D'accord..

Elle ferma ses paupières et entendit le mage déballer quelque chose d'un sac. Elle sentit qu'il lui tendait cette chose juste devant elle, à en juger par la présence qu'elle devinait devant son visage.

-C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir..

Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva nez à nez -comme elle l'avait deviné- devant un morceau de coton beige.

Natsu, devant elle, ramena l'objet vers lui pour qu'elle puisse le voir en entier. Il lui fit un sourire.

-N-Natsu..! C'est..

-J'l'ai retrouvée ce matin.. Elle a failli finir carbonisée, t'as eu de la chance..

-Imitatia.. M-Ma petite soeur..

Ses larmes resurgirent, elle s'empressa de cacher ses yeux à l'aide de ses paumes de mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer. Elle devait sembler si minable.. Tous ses amis l'avaient aidé et s'étaient tués à reconstruire son appartement et elle ne faisait que pleurer..

-Lucy.. Est ce que ce sont des larmes de joie ou de tristesse ? lui demanda tendrement Mirajane, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées

Elle avait raison.. Était-ce des larmes de joie ou de tristesse ?

Elle était si reconnaissante envers ses amis.. C'était eux qui la maintenait heureuse et qui l'aidaient à se reconstruire quand elle allait moins bien..

Elle était si heureuse et chanceuse d'avoir des amis tels quels..

Alors oui, c'était bien des larmes de joie qui inondaient ses yeux. Elle n'avait donc, aucune honte à les masquer. Cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle...

-Je.. Merci.. Merci à tous..

Elle essaya vainement d'essuyer ses pleurs mais ils reprenaient sans cesse de plus belle.

Elle sentit Erza s'approcher d'elle et lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

-Tu veux sortir un peu pour prendre l'air ?

-Je.. Hum.. Oui..

Alors, la mage des armures lui prit le bras et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement.

-Vas-y.. Je préviens les autres que tu es sortie.. J'imagine que tu préfères que je te laisse seule pour le moment..?

-Hum.. Oui.. À tout de suite..

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, la mage posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien se passer..

La constellationiste lui sourit avant de descendre l'escalier et de sortir.

.

.

.

Elle se mit à marcher dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et avança près du fleuve en face de chez elle.

Elle n'y vit pas ses éternels bateliers et se contenta alors de ne pas marcher trop près du bord.

Elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête et tenter d'oublier ou de trouver une solution à tout ce qui l'importunait.

 _Elle tourna à une avenue qui la mènerait vers la Cathédrale Kardia._

Elle essuyait en permanence ses yeux, tout pendant qu'elle essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit...

Il y avait d'abord eu ce moment avec Gemini.. Elle toucha mécaniquement ses clés en même temps et fut rassurée d'y sentir un tant soit peu de magie à la surface.

Ses esprits s'étaient sacrifiés pour elle. Elle aurait pu mourir s'ils n'avaient pas été là..

Gemini avait parlé de son coeur qui avait cessé de battre.. Son coeur ?

C'était plutôt étrange. Mais elle était tellement triste quand cela s'était passé.. C'est assez propable que ce soit pour cause de sa tristesse et de son déchirement que cela se soit passé..

Elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses esprits.. D'où une bonne semaine de vacances pour eux pour qu'ils puissent récupérer..!

 _Elle aperçut la Cathédrale Kardia au loin mais tourna inconsciemment, plongée dans son esprit, dans une ruelle à sa droite qui menait, selon un itinéraire précis, à la place de la ville._

Ensuite.. Son appartement.. Ses amis avaient fait des miracles..!

Le reconstruire entièrement, en copie conforme, qui plus est en une journée..! Cela relevait de l'exploit, ils s'étaient vraiment surpassés pour elle...

De plus, le fait qu'ils viennent faire une sorte de fête surprise chez elle.. Et qu'ils se soient chacun ménagés pour faire de bons petits mets et en plus, lui trouver un cadeau.. Elle avait vraiment des amis en or..

Ils avaient même fait mieux que ça.. Ils avaient même retrouvé les objets qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux après ses clés magiques..

Ses débuts de roman, les cadeaux de son père défunt et.. sa "petite sœur"...

Et puis.. Tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu.. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous les plus à son goût mais.. comme on dit, c'est l'attention qui compte..

Elle avait l'impression de se l'être dit plus d'une centaine de fois dans cette soirée mais que pouvait elle donc faire d'autre ?

Elle avait vraiment des amis incroyables..

 _Toujours dans ses pensées, elle prit un petit chemin de pierre à sa droite et tourna dans une ruelle à sa gauche après qu'elle ait aperçu le 8Island au bout de ce même chemin._

Et puis.. Il y avait Natsu..

Il avait été.. si gentil avec elle ce soir.. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser..

Il y avait eu ce moment étrange où il n'avait pas, pour une fois, prit le parti de Happy pour se moquer d'elle mais au contraire, il l'avait reprit pour lui donner raison..

Et puis.. Il lui avait rendu sa poupée.. Elle avait été si heureuse sur le coup.. Mais le sérieux avec lequel il lui avait parlé l'avait décontenancée.. Il avait parlé si sérieusement, mais toujours en souriant.. C'était si innhabituel..

Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser..

 _Elle déboucha sur une longue mais très étroite allée bordée de quelques bâtiments, elle se mit à la suivre, toujours perdue dans ses réflexions._

Où est ce qu'il voulait en venir..? Ou déjà.. Voulait t-il venir à bout de quelque chose..?

Toutes ces questions se retournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, elle n'aurait qu'à le lui demander.. Mais c'était si impossible pour elle..!

.

Elle sentit qu'elle se mettait à trembler. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à emmener qu'un petit gilet avec elle et il ne la couvrait désormais plus assez.

Quand elle se concentra enfin sur le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle s'étonna de ne pas connaître cet endroit.

Les rues étaient assez étroites et une multitude de bâtiments avaient été construits de chaque côté de ces rues, ce qui les masquait d'une ombre proéminente.

Elle fut prise de frissons plus violents, à la fois de froid que d'un semblant de peur.

Elle tenta de chercher une zone un peu plus lumineuse ou éclairée mais elle n'y voyait rien dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune lui servant désormais de seule lumière.

Elle repéra une petite ruelle au bout de l'avenue sans issue où elle se trouvait.

Magnolia possédait-elle vraiment ce genre de quartiers ?

Elle s'avança à tâtons dans la ruelle, de peur de trébucher sur quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à trouver de sortie.

Alors, quasiment gelée, elle entreprit de se recroqueviller sur elle-même contre un mur pour se réchauffer un peu plus.

Elle resta durant quelques minutes dans cette position quand soudain, elle crut entrevoir un rayon de lumière passer depuis l'avenue d'où elle venait.

Alors, ne cherchant qu'à quitter cet endroit, elle se mit à appeler cette présence, espérant que ce soit un de ses amis qui l'a cherche..

-I-Il y a quelqu'un ?! V-Venez..! Je.. J'ai froid et j'ai perdu mon chemin !

Elle attendit une minute à attendre une réponse mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un..

Elle allait fermer ses paupières de fatigue quand elle revit le rayon lumineux, mais celui-ci la pointait désormais..

Elle put alors distinguer une silhouette dans la pénombre...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique:_** watch?v=YYJqBPw1I40

* * *

.

.

.

-Héhéhé.. T'es perdue ma jolie ?

Elle distingua un homme poisseux s'avancer vers elle, il tenait une lampe torche à la main et la dirigeait vers elle.

Elle s'empressa de se relever et recula pour fuir cet homme qui, à son odeur, semblait soûl.

-L-Laissez moi..!

-Chhuuuuuuuuttt.. Ne crie pas.. On pourrait t'entendre..

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus vers elle donc elle était résignée à reculer encore et encore. Elle faisait attention comme elle pouvait, à ne pas trébucher contre à objet qui pourrait se révéler être une erreur fatale.

-Allez viens.. J'vais te réchauffer moi si tu veux..

-Non..! Laissez-moi je vous ai dit !

-Chhhuuuutt ! Ne crie pas..

Elle reculait, paniquée quand soudain, elle buta contre un semblant de mur derrière elle.

-Héhé.. T'es coincée..

Elle voyait l'homme s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle, tellement qu'il n'était désormais plus qu'à un mètre de son corps.

Elle put distinguer son apparence hargneuse et sale de son point de vue.

Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle et la dépassait d'une tête. Ses cheveux rasés courts étaient masqués sous la capuche de sa veste de faux cuir vieilli. Il portait une barbe à peine soignée dont les pointes rebelles créaient de nombreux noeuds dans celle-ci. Ses yeux foncés étaient dépourvus de raison et étaient rougis à force de boire. Il empestait la fumée de cigare et l'alcool fort et sa peau éraflée et poisseuse lui donnait un aspect plus repoussant encore.

Soudain, il plaqua son bras contre elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle manqua de pousser un cri mais il colla sa main pouilleuse sur sa bouche.

-Voilà.. Comme ça...

Elle le vit avec dégoût se lécher les lèvres vicieusement.

Elle allait pour lui asséner un coup avec ses jambes quand il brandit de son autre bras, une bouteille vide qu'il vint fracasser contre le mur, à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Si tu me fais quelque chose.. J'te frappe avec ça, t'as compris ?!

Elle acquiesça, terrifiée de ce que le type pourrait lui faire. Vu comment le verre était acéré, un simple contact pourrait provoquer une coupure.

Il lâcha brusquement sa lampe qui tomba sur le sol sans s'éteindre. Elle éclairait alors superbement l'homme qui ne cessait de porter le même sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Alors maintenant, on va s'amuser un peu..

Elle le vit diriger sa main vers son pantalon, tentant maladroitement de défaire sa bringuette.

Non.. Tout mais pas ça..

Horrifiée, elle lui asséna un "Lucy-kick" dans l'entre-jambes, ce qui le fit valser quelques mètres derrière.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit éloigné, elle tenta de trouver une issue le plus rapidement possible, seulement, à peine se fut elle retournée qu'il s'élança sur elle et la plaqua encore plus violemment sur le mur,

-A-Alors.. M-Madame veut se la jouer tigresse ?

Elle craignit de n'avoir qu'encore plus attiser son désir avec cela.

Il ressaisit sa bouteille fracassée de verre aiguisé et la repointa vers la mage. Il l'approcha si près qu'elle touchait à peine son visage.

-Maintenant.. Tu vas enlever ton petit gilet et ton petit haut, c'est d'accord ?! Sinon je t'enfonce ça dans la peau..!

Terrorisée, elle s'empressa de commencer à ôter son gilet.

-Pose le par terre..

Elle s'exécuta et hésita à retirer son haut.

-Dépêche-toi ! Fais-le ! Sinon je te défonce !

Il la menaça avec sa bouteille en la plaçant juste devant ses yeux.

-Fais-le maintenant sinon je te crève les yeux..!

Totalement paniquée et effrayée, elle n'avait d'autre choix de le faire..

Elle devait abandonner son corps à ce type perverti et à son regard malsain..

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Healya**


	21. D'un repas animé, d'un périple embrasé

**Hey !**

 **Me voilà enfin avec le 21ème chapitre !**

 **Je suis désolée d'en ce moment, de ne pas poster énormément de chapitres..**

 **C'est en partie car dans quelques semaines, j'ai les premières épreuves du brevet blanc, donc il me faut quand même réviser !**

 **Donc déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant.. C'est encore un peu plus compliqué maintenant !**

 **Bref.. Pour vous prouver que je passe quand même du temps pour vous et que je ne fais pas rien.. Je vous poste ce matin deux nouveaux chapitres ! (Un sur cette fiction et un sur mon autre fiction)**

 **Et sinon.. Il y a juste quelque chose auquel je réfléchissais cette semaine..**

 **Est ce que vous-même souhaiteriez que je diminue le nombre de chapitres (que j'ai déjà écrit) et que je compresse plusieurs parties en un chapitre ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment compréhensible mais en gros.. J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis sur ma présentation de textes.. Que ce soit: sur le nombre, sur l'écriture (tels éléments en gras, italique etc..), sur la longueur, sur les "parties"..**

 **Bref, tout ce que vous voulez !**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je vous laisse de suite avec ce chapitre légèrement plus court que ces derniers chapitres, je m'en excuse !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=NrbbldQeOE4

* * *

 _/!\ Cette partie de l'histoire se passe le midi de la journée où la guilde reconstruit l'appartement de Lucy /!\_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Tiens.. Entre..!

L'aînée de la fratrie Strauss se tenait sur son palier avec un homme blond quelque peu plus grand qu'elle, elle lui tenait la porte ouverte, encombrée par une bonne dizaine de sacs divers.

-Hum.. T'es sûre que tu vas réussir à transporter tous ces sacs ?

-Eh bien.. Disons que j'ai l'habitude ! Et puis.. J'ai bien réussi à les transporter jusqu'ici !

-Mouais.. J'y crois pas trop..

-Mais si, mais si ! Ça va all-..

Elle s'interrompit. Il venait de saisir l'ensemble de tous ses sacs et les avaient montés sur ses larges épaules en quelques secondes.

-Bon.. On entre ?

Elle resta bouche bée devant lui. Ce ne fut que quand il tenta un petit sourire qu'elle s'activa pour entrer dans la maison en rougissant.

-Je te pose ça où ?

Elle finit de poser sa veste sur un porte-manteau en bois et lui indiqua un coin de la pièce proche de la cuisine.

-Là-bas si tu peux..! Merci..

Elle l'entendit poser les poches en carton sur le sol, avec une douceur qui lui était rare.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger..? lui demanda t-elle

-Hein ? Oh.. Ben.. N'importe.. J'm'en fiche un peu..

-Tu n'as pas.. d'envies particulières..?

-Oh, euh.. Non..

-Bon.. D'accord.. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..! Installe-toi !

Elle pointa du doigt un petit canapé calé contre un mur, avec dessus, plusieurs magasines du Sorcer Horror entre autres.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'activa à tenter de ranger toutes ses courses dans les placards. Seulement, certains étaient bien trop hauts pour elle et elle fit accidentellement tomber un sachet de riz sur le sol. Alors qu'elle allait se rabaisser pour la ramasser, une main l'interrompit, tenant le sachet de riz.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

-Oh.. Hum.. Oui.. Pardon..

Luxus remit le sachet de riz à sa place et posa son regard sur la mage.

-T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, non.. Ça ira ! Je me débrouilles très bien toute seule..! Je fais ça tout le temps !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vrai-ment ?

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol et de rougir une nouvelle fois.

-Héhé.. Tu rougis Mirajane..! Tu me mens !

-Quoi..? Hum.. D-D'habitude, Elfman vient m'aider..

-Donc tu ne le fais pas tou-te seule !

Elle se mit à sourire.

-Non.. Mais je-..

Il prit le menton de la mage entre ses deux doigts.

-Ouais c'est ça.. Maintenant je vais t'aider Mirajane. Fais "oui" à Luxus !

-Q-Quoi ? Luxus..! C'est pas drôle !

-Fais oui..!

Elle se mit à soupirer et fit un petit oui de la tête.

-Voilà..! Bon ! On commence par quoi ?

-Hum.. Et bien.. Je voudrais d'abord ranger les courses...

-Ben dis-moi quoi se met où..

-Ah.. C'est d'accord..!

Elle lui indiqua donc quels éléments ranger dans quels tiroirs, armoires ou placards. Ils devinrent tellement efficaces qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient entièrement fini leur rangement.

-Voilà.. C'est fini ! Merci Luxus..!

-Ouais.. C'est rien..

-Je vais pourvoir commencer à faire à manger.. Des brochettes de légumes frits.. Ça te va ?

-Oh.. Euh.. Oui..! C'est parfait !

Elle se mit à rougir.

-Tu peux aller t'installer.. Je vais préparer le repas..!

Elle lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher un saladier et vint le poser sur le plan de travail en bois. Elle allait pour chercher un couteau mais il se posta devant elle, si bien qu'elle failli percuter son buste.

-J'vais le faire avec toi.

-Q-Quoi ? Hum.. Non, ce n'est pas la peine..! Tu vas t'embêter...

-Bien sûr.. J'vais surtout m'ennuyer si j'attends que le repas soit prêt..!

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit à nouveau pendant qu'il s'asseyait nonchalamment à l'envers sur une chaise.

-Ben alors..? Ça touche le petit coeur de Mirajane, qu'on veuille faire la cuisine avec elle ?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, Luxus !

Il se mit subitement à rougir lui aussi.

-H-Hein ? Oh.. Hum.. C'est rien..

Elle ria gaiement pendant qu'elle attrapait un couteau dans un tiroir.

-Tu peux aller me chercher quelques légumes ? N'importe lesquels feront l'affaire..

-Hein ? Oh.. D'accord..

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire où ils avaient placés les légumes quelques minutes auparavant et en saisit une dizaine, les sélectionnant rapidement mais sûrement.

-Ça ira ? lui demanda t-il en les posant sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

-O-Oh ! Tu as beaucoup de goût ! Ces ingrédients vont très bien ensemble ! Et en plus..

-Ce sont mes préférés.. admit-il en se frottant nerveusement le crâne

Elle l'observa, surprise.

-M-Moi aussi..

Ils se mirent à rougir.

-Tu veux bien.. t'occuper de faire la pâte ? lui demanda t-elle en lui tendant le saladier et quelques ingrédients basiques

-O-Ok.. Pas de problème..

-Tu.. Tu veux que je te donne la recette ?

-Ouais je veux bien..

Elle se dirigea vers une armoire vitrée emplie de livres ou de gros manuels pendant qu'il se lavait les mains. Elle lui installa le livre à la bonne page sur un petit pupitre en bois.

-Voilà... Je t'ai mis tous les ingrédients sur la table, tu n'as plus qu'à faire..!

-Ok, merci..

Il entreprit alors de faire la pâte à frire pendant que Mirajane coupait soigneusement les légumes, en morceaux suffisamment larges pour tenir sur des brochettes.

Quand elle eut finit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la préparation de Luxus et vit, amusée, qu'il n'était rendu qu'à la deuxième étape sur une dizaine...

-Tu veux.. de l'aide..?

-Hein ? Oh... Non ça ira..

-Luxus.. Tu en es sûr ?

Au même moment, la coquille de l'œuf, dont il essayait de séparer le blanc du jaune, se brisa sous la force de ses simples doigts. Tombant dans le même élan, dans le saladier, encore vide heureusement...

-Hum.. Ouais.. J'veux bien de l'aide finalement..

Elle ria doucement.

-Les œufs, c'est le plus compliqué..

-Hum.. Mouais..

Elle prit son saladier et jeta à la poubelle, la coquille brisée à l'intérieur. Elle le reposa sur le plan de travail et saisit un second œuf.

-Regarde comment je fais..

Elle tapa la coquille contre le verre du saladier et l'ouvrit en deux. Ensuite, elle effectua plusieurs fois le même mouvement qui séparait au fur et à mesure, les deux parties de l'œuf. Quand celles-ci furent correctement séparées, elle les plaça chacune dans un récipient différent et jeta la coquille pour enfin se retourner vers Luxus. Elle rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait fixement, preuve qu'il lui avait porté énormément d'attention.

-Tu penses que tu vas y arriver..?

-Hum.. Je.. Pas sûr..

-Je.. J-Je vais t'aider si tu veux..

-Hum.. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre..?

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Laisse moi faire..

Elle le fit se placer face au plan de travail et se plaça entre eux-deux, face également au même plan de travail. Quand il posa ses mains sur la planche en bois, elles posa les siennes sur celles-ci pour vaguement le contrôler.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Hum.. Oui..

-Essaies de ne pas mettre trop de pression sur tes mains.. Sinon je n'arriverais pas à les déplacer..

-Ouais.. Bien sûr..

Elle commença à lever sa main droite et lui fit signe d'attraper un œuf. Quand il l'eut saisi, elle lui fit faire tous les mouvements nécessaires, si bien qu'ils réussirent sans encombre à séparer ce second œuf.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi rouges.

-Hum.. T-Tu vois.. C-Ce n'est pas si difficile..

-O-Oui.. Merci Mirajane..

-On.. On continue ?

-Ouais..

-Tu.. Tu as encore besoin d'aide ou ça ira ?

-J'devrais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul..

-C'est d'accord..! Je vais mettre la table pendant ce temps..!

-O-Ok..

.

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant la table de la salle à manger mise, sur le point de retirer la cloche du plat qui contenait leurs réussites culinaires.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Mirajane en enlevant le couvercle métallique

-Ouahh.. Mirajane ! Ça sent super bon..!

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule.. On m'a aidé..!

Ils se remirent à rougir et entamèrent leur repas tout en discutant gaiement.

-Dis.. Mirajane..

-Hum..?

-Tu es souvent seule, comme ça..?

La question la surprit d'abord mais elle se radoucit rapidement.

-Hum.. Oui.. Puisque je ne peux pas partir en mission, ou du moins rarement à cause de mon travail de barmaid.. C'est Elfman et Lisanna qui récupèrent les joyaux nécessaires à notre vie... Du coup, ils sont très souvent en mission et je me retrouve seule à la maison..

-Je.. Je comprends..

-Mais j'ai de la chance, je peux aller à la guilde aussi souvent que je veux.. Donc je peux voir tous mes amis là-bas..!

-Tu.. Tu pourras m'appeler quand tu veux.. Si un jour tu te sens seule ou.. que t'as besoin d'aide pour ranger tes courses..

Il finit sa phrase avec un petit rictus ironique auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Ils prirent chacun une seconde brochette, puis encore une, et encore une.. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus.

Alors qu'ils finissaient paisiblement leurs dernières brochettes, Luxus se mit à trembler. Puis, ce qui étaient des frissons se transformèrent en de plus violents tremblements, si bien que cela en devenait presque inquiétant.

-L-Luxus..? Tu vas bien ?

Il abattit son poing sur la table et se tint la tête.

-L-Luxus !

Elle accourut vers lui.

-Ç-Ça va, M-Mirajane..

Elle lui caressa doucement son bras, dont aucun bout de tissu ne le couvrait, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

-Tu.. Tu en es sûr ?

Sa respiration redevint à peu près normale.

-Oui.. Désolé de t'avoir affolée, c'est à cause de la saison.. Ça me fait ça parfois...

-Je.. Je vois... fit-elle en baissant les yeux

Il fixa sa main qu'elle avait laissé sur son bras et se mit à rougir. Ce ne fut que quand elle releva son visage qu'elle remarqua son embarras et retira précipitamment sa main.

-Oh..! D-Désolée..

-Ce.. C'est rien..

Elle se recula et commença à débarrasser la table.

-Hum.. Mirajane ?

-Oui..?

-Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.. Je.. Si je sors trop longtemps.. Je peux.. Comment dire..

-N-Ne plus te contrôler ?

-Mmh.. Oui.. C'est à peu près ça l'idée..

-Je.. Je comprends..

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et Mirajane la lui ouvrit.

-Tu viens à la "réouverture" de l'appartement de Lucy ce soir ?

-Ah.. Euh.. Non.. Je ne pourrais pas.. T-Tu pourras..

-Hm..?

-Lui transmettre mes encouragements..?

-Oh.. Bien sûr !

-D'accord merci..

Il s'avança sur le palier et commença à se retourner.

-Alors.. À plus tard peut être..

-Oui..

-Je.. Désolé Mirajane.. C'est que..

-Ne t'en fais pas.. Je comprends..

-Je.. Je ne veux pas te choquer.. ou te faire peur..

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je te comprends parfaitement..

-M-Merci.. À plus tard..

-À plus tard Luxus..!

Il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à atteindre une cinquantaine de mètres loin de la maison.

Mirajane resta sur son palier, le regardant s'éloigner.

-De toute façon.. Tu ne me feras jamais peur, Luxus...

Sur cette dernière parole, elle re-rentra dans sa grande et chaleureuse maison et referma la porte à clé, sans savoir que.. Portées par l'air du vent printanier, ses paroles avaient été entendues...

.

.

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique:_** watch?v=yUSKDotEWBg

* * *

.

.

.

-Pff.. Regardez-le..

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut être gamin quand il veut..!

Ils suivirent le chemin rocailleux, faisant craquer la terre sèche et les vieux grains de sable et de poussière sous leurs pas.

-Alors tu viens de Fairy Tail ?

-O-Oui..! J'y suis depuis que je suis toute jeune.. Je suis serveuse là-bas !

Ils subissaient leur voyage sous le soleil ardent du midi battant de Desierto. Mais appréciant les brides de discussions animées des jeunes connaissances.

-Cobra.. Tu n'as pas pensé que tu l'ennuyais..? s'enquit une jeune femme aux cheveux d'ange

L'intéressé se retourna et la regarda de biais, elle baissa les yeux sur le sol craquelé et il retourna à ses débats divertissants.

-Alors comme ça.. Tu t'appelles Kinana ?

-O-Oui.. C'est ça..

-C'est.. un très joli prénom.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et quelques unes des personnes qui les suivaient soupirèrent, tandis que d'autre souriaient gaiement.

-Cobra.. C'est pa-thé-tique..

-Mais non.. C'est beau l'amour ! Nous devons vivre dans l'amour..!

-Racer a raison Hot-Eye.. C'est.. minable de le voir rabaissé ainsi.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans arrivée, voyageant entre les dunes de cendre et les montagnes de rocs ambrés.

*Ki-.. Kinana ? Tu m'entends ?*

-Hein ?

Le petit groupe se retourna vers la dénommée "Kinana".

*Kinana ! Où est-tu ? On te cherche partout à la guilde !*

-W-Warren ? C'est toi ?

*Oui, c'est bien moi ! Où est-tu ? Ça fait plus de trois jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu !*

-Oh.. Désolée de vous avoir inquiétée.. Je suis.. Hum..

Elle fit demi-tour et observa le petit groupe qui la dévisageait étrangement.

-Euh.. Tout va bien "la copine de Cobra" ? lui demanda Angel

-Un dénommé "Warren", un mage de Fairy Tail qui pratique la magie de télépathie s'inquiétait pour elle et a décidé de.. "l'appeler" expliqua posément Cobra

-Ohh..! C'est vrai qu'ils doivent être inquiets pour toi ! s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux roses

La serveuse pointa deux doigts contre sa tempe pour répondre à son ami:

-Je suis vers Desierto, avec Crime Sorciere..

*QUOI ?! Vers Desierto ?! Mais comment t'as fais pour faire tout ce chemin ?!*

-Je.. C'est un peu compliqué..

*Mouais.. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait que tu rentres à la guilde.. On a besoin de toi et Mirajane commence à être insuffisante pour gérer tous les clients..*

-Oh.. Je.. Je vais demander..

Kinana se retourna vers Jellal, elle le connaissait quelque peu car elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le croiser à maintes reprises et elle le considérait désormais comme quelqu'un de confiance.

-Dis-moi.. Jellal..

-Hm ? Oh.. Tu connais mon prénom..?

Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant -auquel elle répondit- pour lui indiquer de continuer.

-Oui.. Je.. Ce serait possible de prendre une direction qui nous rendrait vers Magnolia..?

-Vers.. Magnolia ?

-Mmh.. Oui.. Je dois rentrer à la guilde et-..

-On y va avec elle ! s'exclama soudain Cobra

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection.. Peut être que mon petit frère Wally sera là-bas ?

-Moi aussi ça me tente ! Et en plus.. Je pourrais voir Juvia !

Kinana observa autour d'elle ceux qui avaient réagi et fixa ensuite Jellal pour lui demander une réponse.

-Hmm.. C'est d'accord..

Cobra alla nonchalamment lui donner un petit coup de coude.

-C'est pour voir Erza, hein ?

Le mage aux cheveux azurs baissa la tête et gloussa:

-Hum.. Non.. Pas du tout..

-Pff.. T'es trop minable Jellal.. J'entends bien que c'est pour ça..

Sur cette même parole, il revint près de la serveuse et enroula son bras autour du sien.

-Tu es prête ?

Elle fixa leurs deux bras liés, gênée, puis se repentit.

-O-Oui..! Allons-y !

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'ai hâte de recevoir vos reviews et vos avis sur ma présentation (dont je vous ai parlé en début de chapitre..) !**


	22. Une nuit sous les rayons de lune

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre n°22 !**

 **Il est uniquement centré sur le trrrrèèèsssss attendu NaLu !**

 **Je ne blablate pas trop aujourd'hui.. Je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai les premiers brevets blancs dans quelques semaines.. Donc, pour tout ceux qui sont passés par là.. Mes jours vont se résumer à: dormir, manger, aller en cours, réviser, réviser, réviser, si j'ai le temps.. écrire un chapitre (j'aimerais tellement avoir un temps infini pour en écrire..), dormir, manger, aller en cours.. etc..**

 **Bref.. Voilà pourquoi je posterais peut être moins ces prochaines semaines mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir au moins 1 chapitre par semaine !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=YYJqBPw1I40

* * *

.

.

.

Elle approcha fébrilement ses mains de son haut bleu et ôta ses bras des manches.

-Voiiillà..

Le type la dévisageait d'un air mauvais tandis qu'elle le retirait.

Quand elle l'eut totalement ôté, il visa à nouveau sa joue avec sa bouteille acérée pour qu'elle pose le vêtement à terre, chose qu'elle fit immédiatement sans rechigner.

Elle vit son regard malsain s'attarder sur les bretelles de son sous-vêtement en tissu. Il allait pour l'enlever quand soudain, il sembla se repentir à cette "proposition" et dévia brusquement la direction de son arme pour venir la racler contre épaule de la mage.

Elle ne put retenir un cri quand il coupa sa bretelle droite et sa peau dans le même élan. Elle sentit un fluide amer couler de la large balafre qu'il venait de lui provoquer.

Sa blessure la piqua brutalement, si bien qu'elle cria une seconde fois.

-Tais-toi !

Elle mordit sa propre langue pour se retenir de ne pas produire de sons. Elle sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux tellement son épaule l'irritait.

Le vent froid ravivait sans cesse la coupure dont le sang s'était étalé et avait coulé jusqu'à son nombril. Elle souffrait déjà atrocement quand il versa une goutte d'alcool restante de la bouteille sur sa plaie.

Elle se mordit si fort qu'elle cru sentir sa langue se déchirer mais cela ne suffit pas à la retenir suffisamment et elle laissa à nouveau s'échapper un cri de douleur, qui se perdit dans les abîmes de la nuit.

-TAIS-TOI JE T'AI DIT !

Elle tremblait de partout, son corps était ruisselant de sueur et de sang. Le froid gelait son buste quasiment nu et augmentait sa douleur au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle avait mal, elle avait froid, elle avait peur.

Elle haleta bruyamment jusqu'à ce que son souffle devienne moins saccadé.

-Ah, tu t'es enfin calmée.. Héhé.. Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir commencer..

-L-Laissez m-moi..

Elle balbutia ses mots si bien qu'elle eu un doute sur le fait qu'il les ait compris.

-Je suis sûr que t'as envie de jouer..

En même temps qu'il prononça ses derniers mots, il saisit une corde qu'il avait dû trouver aux alentours et lui ligota les poignets en y faisant plusieurs noeuds serrés.

La corde lui bloquait totalement les mains dans son dos, elle était si resserrée qu'elle sentait doucement son sang ne plus affluer vers ses doigts.

Elle sentait l'acidité de l'alcool ronger la peau de son épaule meurtrie, sa chair s'irritait et la brûlait.

La douleur la prit en mal, tellement qu'elle en eut des vertiges. Elle abandonna la force qui maintenait sa tête encore levée et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber au sol. Elle sentit le type se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle et lui saisir une poignée de cheveux qui cachaient son visage rabattu vers le sol poisseux.

Il tira sur ses mèches pour la forcer à relever le regard vers lui. Il approcha son visage du sien tellement que leurs yeux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Malgré ses vertiges, elle distingua plus que jamais ses yeux effrayants. Ils devaient normalement être d'un brun tirant sur le vert mais à l'instant.. Il étaient tellement sous l'effet d'un alcool sûrement illégal et interdit par les lois de Fiore, qu'ils s'étaient éclaircis pour en devenir d'un bleu glacial donnant l'illusion que ses iris en étaient presque blanches. Faisant alors paraître ses yeux comme "vidés", seulement constitués d'une multitude de veines rougies.

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et se mit à lui lécher la face du visage.

Sa salive laissa sur la peau de la mage, un horrible goût d'alcool et de fumée de cigare, la dégoûtant tellement que cela fit remonter ses vertiges si bien qu'elle failli en tomber si le mur n'était pas derrière elle.

Il se ressera vers son oreille et lui murmura:

-Écoute bien tigresse, tu vas enlever ton pantalon et tous tes autres petits vêtements.. Sinon, je te défonce.. T'as trente secondes et tu te débrouilles même si tes mains sont bloquées.. Compris ?

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement, alors en guise de réponse, elle ne poussa qu'un faible et piteux soupir, ce qui, visiblement, ne lui plu en aucun cas au vu de sa réaction..

Il la repoussa rageusement et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur de briques gelées.

-TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE, OUI ?!

Elle peina à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, mais aurait largement préféré les laisser clos quand elle vit l'expression hargneuse, amère et furieuse du visage pouilleux que l'homme affichait.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais cela ne devait toujours pas suffir..

Le type la tira soudainement par les épaules et la balança brutalement contre le même mur qu'auparavant.

Elle s'y cogna violemment, la tête la première puisque ses mains ne pouvaient pas amortir le choc et sentit une vive douleur surgir dans son crâne. Ses vertiges la malmenaient, elle était maintenant quasiment incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

-Je commence à compter.. T'as intérêt à te grouiller..

Elle le vit arborer un superbe rictus méprisant et elle commença automatiquement à ôter ses propres vêtements comme elle le pouvait, sûrement par panique ou par peur..

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..

Elle défit difficilement le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean et tenta périlleusement de l'enlever malgré ses maux de plus en plus puissants, notamment à l'endroit de son choc.

-TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS ?!

Il la bouscula à nouveau et cette fois, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

-DEBOUT ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI !

Elle tenta de se relever mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Seulement, en voyant l'insistance de l'homme enragé devant elle, elle essaya tout de même d'y parvenir.

-TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS OU QUOI ?!

En même temps qu'il s'écria, il jeta rageusement et violemment le reste de sa bouteille au sol, qui éclata en un million de morceaux de verre qui volèrent de parts et d'autres du lieu de l'impact.

C'était le moment.. Elle avait une chance, même infime, de s'échapper.. Le type n'avait plus de quoi la blesser, elle aurait pu y aller.. Mais si elle avait pu..

Vidée de toute énergie et de toute vitalité, elle décida de rester au sol pour enfin fermer ses yeux et s'y poser. Elle était encore parfaitement consciente mais son corps ne répondait plus, c'était donc la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant.

-T'es sérieuse.. J'vais devoir venir moi-même alors..

Elle devina au son de sa voix que l'homme grimaçait d'énervement malgré son ton plutôt désireux.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle, il s'abaissa et approcha sa main vers son corps inerte. Il toucha sa peau meurtrie au niveau de son épaule et descendit ses courbes jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il ôta rapidement le sous-vêtement en un rictus appréciateur:

-Oh.. C'est qu'il y en a, là dedans..!

Elle ne pouvait rien faire.. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas se défendre, l'injurer, le supplier d'arrêter, ou même penser.. Elle était spectatrice de sa propre agression, et ça l'énervait, ça la dégoûtait..

Elle sentit que ses doigts infâmes allaient pour caresser sa poitrine quand le type se stoppa, surpris:

-M-Merde ! E-Elle saigne !

Il fit un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel elle devina qu'il devait la contempler.

"Hein ? Comment ça.. je saigne ?"

S'il parlait de sa blessure à l'épaule.. Il était en retard.. Celle-ci était visible depuis bien longtemps maintenant..

Elle l'entendit se relever prestement et.. partir ?

Il p-partait ?

Elle l'entendit courir sur une longue distance, comme le démontrait ses bruits de pas qui devenaient de moins en moins bruyants.

Bientôt, elle ne l'entendrait plus.. Ce cauchemar serait terminé..

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Je vous conseille de rejouer les 10 premières secondes de la musique.._**

 _ **C'est pour ne pas faire un changement d'ambiance trop "brusque" puisque cette seconde musique est beaucoup plus calme..**_

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique:_** watch?v=9G29Afp1Uzs

* * *

.

.

.

Elle avait peur, elle tremblait malgré son corps immobile, elle était terrifiée.

Terrifiée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.. Mais aussi terrifiée de ce qui allait se passer.. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'évidence..

Ce type infâme l'avait abandonnée, mutilée, qui plus est dans un lieu inconnu.

Elle entendait encore le bruit des pas fuyants de son agresseur. À en juger par ses quelques souvenirs et constatations du lieu.. Il devrait à peine sortir de l'étroite ruelle où elle était entrée il y a quelques temps.. Il serait donc à seulement une dizaine de mètres.

Ses pas continus résonnaient dans sa tête, un par un.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un autre bruit qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être dans une course. Un bruit.. De choc, de coup..

-QU'EST-CE-QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, BÂTARD ?!

Elle réussit pendant une infime seconde, à entrouvrir ses yeux et aperçut soudain une inespérée source de lumière:

"D-Des.. Des flammes ?"

-J'VAIS TE DÉFONCER !

Elle entendit une sorte d'imposant choc puis.. le silence..

"O-On.. O-On l'a tué..?"

Elle sentit quelqu'un courir vers elle.

Non.. Pas cet homme.. Pas à nouveau..

-LUCY !

"C-Cette voix.."

La silhouette s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la releva en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! Réponds-moi !

Elle se força à utiliser ses dernières forces pour ouvrir ses yeux.

-N-Natsu..

Le visage de son ami était terriblement inquiet, ses yeux onyx se crispaient et ses traits se déformaient en dépit de cette inquiétude.

-Lucy..! T-Tout va bien ?!

Elle tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais ne sut même pas si elle avait réussi, ses forces lui manquaient, elle commençait à voir de plus en plus flou.

Elle voyait malgré tout qu'il dévisageait son corps meurtri avec effarement jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur son crâne.

-L-Lucy..!

Il toucha fébrilement d'un geste doux le dos de sa tête en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas la perturber.

Il appuya sur le crâne de la constellationiste, une pression infime et replaça sa main vers lui. De ce qu'il y vit à la surface, cela le choqua à un point tel que ses yeux commencèrent à se teindre du rouge d'une flamme.

Lucy lui demanda d'un regard imperceptible, la permission de voir la raison de son choc. Alors, lentement, il retourna sa main vers ses yeux pour lui laisser une vue sur cette vision morbide:

Sa main était entièrement tachée de sang.

.

À ce moment là, elle ne se contrôla pas.

Ses yeux pleurèrent d'eux-mêmes, sa respiration se rallongea, ses frissons s'accentuèrent et sa peau frémit à cause du froid.

Elle se sentait si faible, si souillée, si désarmée, si impuissante..

Elle sentit les bras de Natsu -qui la portaient sous ses genoux et sous ses omoplates- se replier, si bien qu'elle se retrouva totalement collée, en "petite boule", près de son corps inlassablement chaud.

Elle pleurait, comme si elle sortait d'un horrible cauchemar, elle pleurait, comme une enfant perdue, elle pleurait, comme si l'on ne pouvait pas y croire, elle pleurait, comme si ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne pouvait pas être vécu.

-J-Je te protégerais Lucy..

Elle sentit doucement son propre corps se réchauffer, ainsi recroquevillée vers cette source de chaleur. Il la tenait tel un nourrisson à sa naissance, telle une princesse sans défense. En oubliant sa nudité, en ne s'occupant que de sa santé.

Ses sanglots incontrôlables inondaient silencieusement le buste du mage du feu, elle ne produisait pas un son, se satisfaisant de son seul mal dans son désarroi incomparable.

Soudain, Natsu abaissa sa tête vers son corps frêle. Cela l'intrigua et elle entrouvrit avec moins de peine, ses yeux, avec son peu de force retrouvé par la chaleur.

Elle eut un coup au coeur quand elle aperçut son visage, d'ordinaire si heureux, éclairé par les rayons de la lune de minuit, dévasté par les larmes.

Natsu pleurait.. Il pleurait silencieusement, le visage replié vers son corps meurtri, faisant goutter ses larmes sur son nez, qui tombaient ensuite sur le sol poussiéreux.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, à ce moment. Elle bougea sa main jusque là inerte et la déplaça jusqu'au visage du mage. Quand elle y parvint, elle la posa doucement sur sa joue humidifiée par les sanglots.

-Lucy.. T-Toujours, écoute moi.. Toujours je te protégerais.. J-Je te protégerais..

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour essuyer rageusement une de ses larmes qui menaçait de s'écraser sur le sol.

-JE TE PROTÉGERAIS CONTRE LES BÂTARDS QUI TE FERONT DU MAL !

Il hurla ses derniers mots.

Alors plus que jamais, prise par ses émotions, elle s'effondra en pleurs.

De tristesse, de peur, de colère, de joie ?

Finalement.. Un peu de tous..

Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras et s'y blottit en sanglotant silencieusement avec lui.

Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si soulagés, chacun de leur côté, de sentir cette présence tant aimée, ils pleuraient.

Sous le clair de lune, ils se libéraient, ils expiaient leurs peurs, leurs chagrins et leurs ressentiments dans cet unique instant où leurs voix ne firent plus qu'une, et où leurs sanglots se perdirent dans les fins fonds de cette nuit obscure.

-L-Lucy.. Viens, je t'emmène.. O-On rentre à la maison..

Elle leva lentement ses prunelles vers lui, les rayons de lune éclairaient calmement son visage encore trempé et dévoilaient à la lumière, ses yeux de dragons brillant d'un vert ardent. Timidement, elle déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux roses qui tombait sur son visage.

Il en rougit puis la fixa en souriant tristement.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.. Faut qu'on aille te soigner..

Sur ses paroles, il fixa l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée avachie sur le sol. Ce même-lieu était maculé de sang d'un rouge qui avait foncé au fil des quelques minutes passées.

Elle voulut lui répondre et s'éclaircit donc tout d'abord, sa gorge devenue sèche, seulement, il posa son index sur ses lèvres fines pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine.. Tu risquerais de t'asécher la gorge à force..

Elle le regarda et elle croisa son regard. Il lui souriait tendrement pendant qu'il approcha sa main près de sa joue blanche. Il la posa simplement dessus, tandis que Lucy se contenta de fermer ses paupières fatiguées.

Elle orienta son corps vers le sien et se blottit dans ses bras musclés.

-Dors Lucy.. Tu l'as mérité, t'as été forte aujourd'hui.. Je te ramène à la maison..

Elle sentit qu'il fit un grand saut qui avait sûrement dû le mener sur un des hauts toits de la ruelle.

Elle se sentait insensible au vent, au froid et aux tempêtes. Ici, lovée contre lui, entourée de cette bulle embaumée de son parfum ardent et de ses propres ressentiments.

Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait forte, elle se sentait imbattable.

Ici.. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait...

.

.

.

-Lucy..?

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, chaudement emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture en laine.

-Lucy.. Tu es réveillée ?

Elle vit Natsu, assis à son chevet, attendant patiemment son réveil.

-J-Je viens de soigner tes blessures les plus graves.. Ça ne sera pas au niveau de Polyussica mais c'est déjà ça..

Encore dans les vapes, elle regarda vaguement les plaies de son corps, dont le sang s'était désormais arrêté de couler.

Elle posa sa main fine sur son coeur et se détendit, prenant de plus amples respirations, entrouvrant simplement ses yeux.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura distinctement:

-O-Où sommes nous..?

Il la fixa, intrigué et lui sourit gentiment.

-On est chez moi..

Elle observa les alentours; les murs, objets, et éléments de la sobre maison avaient été réparés ou remplacés depuis.. "l'incident". On avait allumé la cheminée et une lampe au plafond éclairait d'une lumière tamisée, le petit espace qu'était la maison d'Happy et Natsu.

Elle le vit baisser le regard et rougir de confusion.

-J-Je suis désolé.. Pour la dernière fois..

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, restée sur le bord du lit.

-On est quittes, maintenant.. Tu m'as sauvé la vie..

Il la dévisagea, étonné, puis posa son regard sur sa main. Il adressa un sourire tendre au vide et timidement, il prit sa main et la caressa doucement.

-J-J'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.. Ou même..

Il se crispa vivement et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-De savoir que ce type t'a..

Elle mouva légèrement sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur lui. Il la fixa à nouveau et elle lui sourit gentiment.

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes pour prendre un petit récipient d'eau et quelques cotons. Il retourna à ses côtés et s'assit sur un petit tabouret en bois. Il plongea un coton propre dans l'eau claire, l'épongea sur le rebord du récipient et le tapota doucement sur sa blessure à l'épaule.

-Natsu.. J-Je suis beaucoup blessée ?

-Hum.. Comment dire..

Il replongea le coton dans le récipient et continua ses premiers soins.

-Tu as beaucoup d'égratignures un peu partout.. Je dirais que ce sont des coupures de verre.. Sinon, tu as cette blessure à l'épaule et.. tu as perdu beaucoup de sang à la tête..

-À.. L-La tête ?

-Oui.. Je pense que tu as dû te cogner contre quelque chose.. C'est une chance que tu n'aies pas perdu connaissance..

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il commençait à taper plus rageusement sur sa peau. Soudain, il appuya plus fort, _trop_ fort, sur sa blessure, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

Il se stoppa immédiatement et la fixa, inquiet.

-O-Oh ! Je.. Désolé..

-C-C'est rien..

-C'est juste que.. j-je ne peux pas supporter que.. ce type t'aies fait autant de mal..

Il grinça des dents et poussa un grognement animal.

-N-Natsu..?!

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

-C-C'est rien.. Je te protégerais Lucy. Tu peux te reposer maintenant..

Il caressait sa main tout pendant qu'il ajustait son oreiller derrière sa tête.

Il allait s'éloigner pour la laisser dormir quand elle l'interpella:

-N-Natsu..!

Il se retourna, en prêtant l'oreille.

-Je.. Hum.. M-Merci.. Merci beaucoup..

Il la dévisagea étrangement quelques secondes, sans comprendre le sens de ses mots, puis, il se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau mais plus près cette fois, un sourire au lèvres.

Il s'approcha de son visage, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

-Je n'ai rien fait.. C'est toi qui a été la plus forte aujourd'hui..

Elle tourna lentement son regard vers lui et lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Alors, douillettement installée dans son lit, appréciant le contact de la chaleur ambiante produite par la cheminée et le crépitement des rondins en train de brûler. Elle s'endormait paisiblement, après toutes ses péripéties, dans cette chaumière qui illuminait la nuit noire, dont cet instant,

Resterait gravé dans les mémoires.

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je compte sur vous pour me dire si j'ai fait les bons choix en faisant intervenir Natsu comme ça.. (c'était assez evident que c'est lui qui allait intervenir.. ;)**

 **Si mes descriptions sont assez étoffées ou au moins.. convaincantes..**

 **Bref ! Dites-moi tout dans vos reviews que je le ferais un plaisir de lire chacune à leur tour !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	23. Le premier Dimanche de printemps

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà avec le 23ème chapitre dont je suis ravie de vous livrer cette semaine !**

 **Je suis assez heureuse d'avoir à la fois produit un chapitre assez long et qui plus est, sorti cette semaine, et le tout, malgré les révisions !**

 **Bref.. Je ne blablate pas aujourd'hui..!**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme, cool, sympa.. Bref.. Dites-ça comme vous voulez !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique (c'est encore celle qui est assez courte, je m'en excuse !):_** watch?v=NrbbldQeOE4

* * *

.

.

.

Ah ! Elle avait si bien dormi !

L'aube se levait paisiblement sur Magnolia et le soleil cognait doucement contres les vitres de verre de sa chambre à Fairy Hills.

On était le dimanche de la première semaine de printemps.

-Seulement le premier dimanche.. pensa t-elle

Elle se leva énergiquement de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains.

-Il s'est passé tant de choses en à peine une semaine !

Elle s'approcha de son miroir et pouffa toute seule devant ses cheveux bleus en bataille et son visage mal réveillé.

Elle plongea ses mains sous l'eau glacée du robinet et s'humecta le visage avec. Elle prit les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva dans son armoire -un débardeur marron camel, une jupe bouffante bleue, des gants longs noirs et une paire de collants noirs également- et les enfila rapidement.

Elle trouva qu'elle avait trouvé une tenue parfaitement accordée qui la mettait assez bien en valeur et cela la fit sourire.

Elle s'attacha vaguement les cheveux avec le premier des dizaines de bandeaux qu'elle vit et qui lui parut adéquat à sa tenue: un bandeau noir orné d'un petit noeud ayant des reflets argentés.

Elle se contempla dans le miroir, toute joyeuse. Pour enfin se demander ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire en cette matinée.

Elle observa autour d'elle, son environnement littéraire, pour trouver un quelconque livre qui pourrait lui plaire, quand elle se rappela d'une chose:

-Le livre que j'ai acheté au marché !

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa petite sacoche en tissu qu'elle ouvrit d'un seul geste et y saisit le grimoire sur les dragons et leur saison.

Elle s'installa auprès de son bureau, près de sa fenêtre, et ouvrit le livre à la page du sommaire.

-Ça pourrait être intéressant.. Maintenant que Gajeel et moi..

Elle sourit à cette idée et en rougit également, sans finir la fin de sa pensée.

Elle posa mécaniquement son doigt sur la page vieillie et enfila ses lunettes du vent.

-Alors.. Voyons voir..

Elle glissa son index sur l'encre noirci au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle tourna la première page, qui fit soulever un filet de poussière en un nuage grisé. Elle toussota quelque peu et commença à lire:

 **"Saison des amours des dragons:**

 **Des études nous ont permis de découvrir les étapes et quelques comportements de la saison des amours, autrement appelé "période de chaleur" des dragons. Dont, également, les chasseurs de dragons, nommés tels que leurs descendants.**

 **Cette "saison" afflue selon une certaine période dans l'année. Celle-ci débute le premier jour du printemps: le 21 Mars et se conclut le 21 Avril. On peut donc parler de "mois".**

 **Ce "mois" se divise en trois parties; durant la première, qui se déroule pendant toute la première semaine, les dragons et leurs congénères vont, s'ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvée, se chercher une femelle. Ils vont devenir alors extrêmement agressifs et mènent parfois des combats acharnés et mortels entre leurs camarades dragons qui désirent la même femelle qu'eux.**

 **S'ils ont déjà trouvé cette "femelle", l'état d'agressivité demeure malgré tout. Ils vont se battre, dans tous les sens du terme, pour l'amour de celle-ci. Que ce soit contre des camarades, des ennemis, ou pire encore, cette même-femelle.**

 **Selon une étude, on pourrait déterminer que sur une population de dragons par an, 19% meurent pour cause de combats menés lors de cette saison."**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ahurie et ébahie par ce qu'elle lisait. Ce livre était bien plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et elle n'en était qu'à la fin de la première page..

Elle tourna celle-ci en un froissement de papier et se remit à la lecture.

 **"La deuxième période est la principale dominante de ce mois. C'est celle où les dragons, après s'être trouvé une femelle, vont tenter de s'accoupler."**

Elle rougit et remonta les épaules pour se faire toute petite (en tout cas, plus qu'elle ne l'était) dans son siège.

Elle imaginait très mal Gajeel, tel un sauvage en rut, tentant de s'accoupler avec tout ce qui bouge..

Et puis.. De savoir que c'était avec elle qu'il avait choisi d'être...

Elle rougit encore plus et se pressa de retourner à sa lecture.

 **"Effectivement, le printemps est la saison idéale pour l'accouplement. Le climat printanier est doux et agréable et en général, les dragonneaux (petits d'un couple dragon) naissent trois mois après l'accouplement. C'est à dire en été, où la saison n'est pas trop froide pour laisser le temps à leur organisme de s'habituer au monde et à ses intempéries.**

 _NB: Les trois mois sont égaux à neuf pour les chasseurs de dragons._

 **Cette période dure deux semaines, pend-.."**

Elle s'étrangla:

-QUOI ?! DEUX.. SEMAINES ?!

Elle poursuivit rapidement sa lecture:

 **".., pendant ces deux semaines, la libido des dragons devient extrêmement élevée et leur vie peut vite devenir insupportable s'ils tentent de se contrôler ou encore d'ignorer leurs pulsions animales.**

 **En effet, s'ils ne trouvent pas de femelle avant cette période (cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont obligés d'en trouver une), ils peuvent devenir incontrôlables sous l'effet de leur pulsions, déjà présentes à la précédente semaine.**

 **À l'inverse, si un dragon est parvenu à trouver une femelle avant cette période. Son caractère va énormément changer de celui qu'il pouvait avoir durant la première période.**

 **Il se montrera ici, extrêmement possessif, à la limite de la violence parfois.**

 **Prenons un exemple, un dragon ayant trouvé sa femelle va la _marquer_ , de façon à ce que-..."**

Elle interrompit sa lecture, les yeux pétillants de malice tout en observant sa propre marque. Gajeel avait eu tord ! Ce petit bijou que ce grimoire, parlait bel et bien de cette marque dont LUI, n'avait pas voulu lui parler !

Elle replongea son regard sur les pages abîmées quand on lui prit soudainement le livre des mains.

-Pff.. Tu lis vraiment des trucs comme ça, crevette ?

Elle se retourna vivement, à la fois surprise, confuse, étonnée, et encore un peu jubile par sa découverte.

-G-Gajeel ?!

Il la dévisageait, le sourcil levé, nonchalamment assis sur le dossier d'une chaise, tenant le grimoire dans sa main droite.

-Faut pas croire tout ce que te disent les livres hein !

Il lui fit son éternel demi-sourire taquin auquel elle répondit par une gentille tique.

-Ben bien sûr ! Et tu veux que je crois qui à la place ? Toi peut être ?

-Gihi.. C'est qu'elle a du répondant la crevette..

Elle fit une petite moue:

-Rends-moi mon livre Gajeel.. Et d'abord ! D'OÙ tu te permets de t'introduire chez moi ?!

Il la regardant en biais, affichant toujours son demi-sourire.

-Tout n'est pas vrai dans ce livre, Crevette. J'dis la vérité.. (Et puis j'viens ici quand je veux !)

-Ben bien sûr !

-Ben pour le moment.. C'que t'as lit c'était.. un peu vrai.. avoua t-il en se frottant nerveusement le dos de la tête

-Hm ? "Un peu vrai" ?

-Ouais bon c'est la vérité quoi..

Elle lui sourit gentiment:

-Tu vois quand tu veux, Gajeel !

Il fit une fausse moue contrariée:

-Mouais, mouais.. J'préférais large te le dire moi-même..

Soudain, il attrapa les lunettes de vent sur le nez de Levy et se mit à rapidement lire le manuscrit, devant la mine ahurie de Levy qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en fou rire.

-G-Gajeel ! T-Tu lis !

Il reposa le grimoire qu'il venait (déjà) d'entièrement parcourir.

-O-Ouais ! Ça va !

Elle essuya une larme qui pointait au coin de ses yeux rieurs et lui prêta attention en croisant les bras.

-Allooorrrss ?

-Mh.. C'est bien ce que je disais.. Tout le reste n'est pas vrai.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-T'as de la chance, t'as lu que ce qui était la vérité dans le livre. Tout le reste, c'est qu'des conneries..!

-M-Mais.. Eh ! C-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être cruche, crevette.. J'l'ai déjà vécu moi, la saison !

Elle rougit un peu plus et baissa le regard.

Il se remit très vite à se moquer gentiment d'elle:

-Oh mais t'en fais pas pour ça ! Crevette !

Il lui tapota gentiment le sommet du crâne et lui caressa ses cheveux ondulés.

-Gaajjeeeelll ! Arrête ça ! Je suis pas un chien !

Il haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

-Gaaajjeeeeeelll !

-Ben bien sûr que non que t'es pas un chien ! Puisque t'es une crevette !

Il repartit dans son fou rire tandis qu'elle le tapait de ses petits poings.

-Méchant Gajeel ! Méchant ! Méchant !

-Eh calme toi crev-..

-Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant Gajeel ! Méchant !

Brusquement, il saisit ses poignets fins pour la stopper et lui fit un sourire "d'acier".

-Mmh ? Je peux être bien plus méchant que ça.. Mais tu ne veux pas que je te montre je suppose..

Elle commença à trembler devant son air autoritaire qui, visiblement, l'impressionnait toujours autant.

-Pff.. T-T'es pas drôle G-Gajeel..

-Gihi.. J'te fais peur Crevette ?

Il maintena ses poignets dans sa main et se rapprocha de son visage.

Elle lui fit une fausse moue boudeuse et ironisa:

-Moui..

Il posa ses mains fortes autour de sa petite taille et la souleva devant lui.

-En même temps.. T'es si fragile, crevette ! J'ai toujours peur de te casser quand je suis avec toi !

-Pff.. Je suis sûre quand vrai tu n'es pas si brusque que tu en laisse paraître..

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif et son regard se fit malicieux et candide.

-Tu en es si sûre que ça..?

-Mmh.. Oui ! Totalement..!

Alors doucement, il posa un petit baiser sur son nez fin.

-Et là ?

-Hihi.. C'est "un peu" mieux..!

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Un rire pur et vrai.

Un rire qu'il adorait.

Il l'assit sur son bureau de bois verni et se rapprocha de son petit corps.

Il huma son parfum délicat et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus fins.

Elle ne bougeait pas, appréciant simplement son contact sur son enveloppe fébrile.

-C-C'est parfait comme ça, Gajeel..

Il se posta devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle avait un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Dire que ce regard brun lui était adressé !

Elle croisa ses petites jambes sur lesquelles il aimait tant la charrier sur la planche de bois et s'installa en tailleur.

Elle réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille et se mit à rougir.

Dieu qu'elle était adorable, à cet instant précis !

Alors sans réfléchir, il vint la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlaça passionnément.

Elle posa ses petites mains sur son buste et posa sa tête sur ses épaules, désormais à sa hauteur du haut de son petit perchoir. Elle avait d'ici, une vue imprenable sur cette marque de crocs indélébile qui scellait leur amour parfois bien puéril.

-Gajeel.. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait..

-Hm ?

Il tourna lentement son visage vers sa propre épaule où le sien reposait. Il croisa son regard et y resta noyé jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Q-Qu'on devrait.. habiter ensemble ?

Il s'étrangla tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible, ce qui visiblement, ne réussit pas puisque sa princesse se mit à pouffer.

-D-Désolé.. Je pensais à ça.. J'ai pensé que je devais t'en parler..

Il se stoppa et caressa doucement sa joue blanche.

-B-Ben.. En fait.. J-J'ai pensé à la même chose.. M-Mais je savais pas comment te le demander..

Elle ouvrit ses yeux de surprise et le fixa dans les siens.

-A-Alors.. Ça ne te dérange pas..? Enfin.. Au moins pour la saison..

-Qu'on habite ensemble ? N-Non, pas du tout..

Il lui sourit gentiment, chose qu'il faisait très rarement.

-J'en ai très envie même..

Elle lui retourna son sourire.

-On habiterait-..

-Chez moi. la coupa t-il

De toute façon, je ne peux pas venir à Fairy Hills..

-Mmh.. Oui, c'est vrai..

Elle firent une pause pendant laquelle ils se contemplaient, complices et amoureux.

La mage des runes se rapprocha du corps musclé de son dragon, toujours assise sur le petit bureau.

Elle posa ses bras autour de son cou, saisissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs dans le même élan. Elle se pressa le plus possible contre son corps. Elle voulait le sentir à ses côtés, elle voulait sentir cette présence qu'elle aimait si ardemment.

Elle se blottit contre son buste et posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, entendant ainsi, les battements de son coeur.

Il posa alors sa main forte sur sa tête d'enfant et la serra entre ses bras.

Seules leurs deux respirations sereines résonnaient dans la pièce. Mais cela ne les gênaient en aucun cas. Sentir la présence de l'autre les rassasiaient amplement à cet instant.

-G-Gajeel..?

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard caractériel.

-Hum ?

Ses joues blanches se mirent à rougir et elle entrouvrit la bouche.

-Je t'aim-..

Il l'interrompit gentiment:

-Je sais.. Je le sens, grâce à la marque..

Elle lui fit une fausse moue boudeuse et s'enquit:

-Laisse-moi quand même te le dire..!

-Gihi.. C'est pas d'refus..

Elle lui lança un harmonieux et grand sourire pour enfin s'exclamer:

-Je t'aime Gajeel..!

.

Il lui caressa doucement sa tête de nouveau, mais plutôt comme un petit chiot cette fois.

-Gihi.. Moi aussi Crevette.. Moi aussi..

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _La seconde musique:_** watch?v=L26TQP7Qe9I

* * *

.

.

.

-ENFIIINN ! LE SOOOLL !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent sur le sol caillouté de la gare et se mirent.. à l'embrasser..

-Pff.. Arrêtez ça.. Je vous signale qu'on était sensés arriver HIER SOIR !

Le petit groupe venait tout juste de descendre d'un train qui repartait déjà en un bruissement de vapeur,

-Sting ! Rogue..! Vous allez nous faire remarquer ! cria une jeune femme aux cheveux courts

-M'EN FICHE ! ON EST ARRIVÉS ! jubila le blond

-Pff.. Vraiment.. Que des enfants.. soupira Minerva

-Fro pense la même chose !

-Mais comprenez-nous ! C'est horrible les m-.. s'enquit Rogue avant d'être interrompu

-Les moyens de transport ! On sait ! ironisa la brune

-Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit.. Nous sommes arrivés à Magnolia ! tenta de positiver Yukino

-Oui mais MESSIEURS les chasseurs de dragons nous ont fait prendre du retard parce que MESSIEURS nous ont forcé à s'arrêter dans une auberge hier soir ! râla la mage psychique

-M-Mouais.. Désolé Minerva.. minaudèrent les dragons jumeaux

-Hum.. Mouais.. Je préfère ça..

Ils sortirent rapidement de la gare et aperçurent très vastement les sommets de la Cathédrale Kardia.

-Regardez ! C'est la Cathédrale Kardia là-bas ! s'exclama Lector

-Bien vu ! s'enquit Sting en lui tapotant le sommet de son crâne recouvert de pelage rouge bordeaux

-Et si on allait directement rendre visite à Fairy Tail ? proposa Minerva

Ils se dévisagèrent entre eux avant que les deux jeunes femmes se questionnèrent:

-Hum.. Déjà.. Est-ce que ça va aller, les garçons ?

Ils se regardèrent entre eux-deux et, voyant que miraculeusement, la plupart de leurs maux avaient disparus, ils s'exclamèrent en chœur:

-O-Oui !

-Parfait alors ! Allons-y !

Ils se mirent à arpenter les allées piétonnes de la ville animée jusqu'à arriver au même arbre qui ornait la place principale.

-Ah.. Ben il est toujours là, lui ! s'exclama Sting

Suite à cela, ils tournèrent vers l'avenue dominante de Magnolia dont à l'extrémité bord lac, se situait Fairy Tail.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes quand ils arrivèrent sur ce grand pont juste en face de Fairy Tail, qui permettait de traverser le large canal qui cerclait la ville de l'intérieur.

-Oooooohhhh ! Fro voit des poissons ! s'exclama Frosh en se penchant à travers les barrières pour apercevoir l'eau.

Il s'y approcha s'y près qu'il commença à en perdre l'équilibre.

-Frosh ! Ne te baisse pas trop ! Accroche-toi aux barrières ! s'écrièrent Rogue et Yukino dans un même élan

Ils s'élancèrent vers le petit exceed qui allait manquer de tomber et l'attrapèrent par sa petite taille duveteuse par son éternel costume de grenouille rose.

-Aaahhhh ! Fro va tomber !

-Tout va bien Frosh ! s'exclama Rogue qui l'avait reposé sur le sol, le tenant toujours par la taille

-Je t'ai, Frosh ! s'enquit Yukino

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Rogue également était venu au secours de l'exceed et que celui-ci même avait, sans s'en être rendu compte également, plaqué sa main sur la taille du petit exceed mais également.. sur la sienne..

Ils relevèrent le visage et s'empourprèrent.

-E-Excuse-moi, Yukino !

-N-Non non ! C'est moi ! J-Je suis désolée..!

Il ôta sa main de la sienne en y laissant une faible chaleur par sa pression.

-F-Fro est sauvé !

Ils rirent tous les trois et se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec.. du vide..

-Où sont Minerva, Sting et Lector ?! s'écria Yukino

-Heu... Ils ont dû continuer à avancer ! Essayons de les rejoindre ! proposa Rogue

-Fro pense la même chose !

Pendant ce temps, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin sur le (très long) pont..

-Ahh ! Minerva, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de sortir des m-..

-Des "mooyyyeennss de ttrrraaannsssppoorrtt".. Je sais.. imita t-elle

Il la regarda, étonné, puis lui sourit.

-Au fait.. Merci pour le bonbon dans le train..!

Elle se retourna vers lui, d'abord étonnée puis se mit à rougir.

-Ah.. Ça..! Hum.. C-C'est rien..

-Non, non ! Je te jure ! Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien !

Elle baissa son regard sur le sol et minauda:

-S-Si tu le dis..

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant que Lector ne s'exclame:

-E-Eh ! Attendez ! Ils sont où Frosh, Rogue et Yukino ?!

-Hein ?!

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup ensemble et se mirent à les chercher derrière eux.

-Zut ! On a dû marcher trop vite pour eux et ils n'ont pas réussi à nous suivre ! s'exclama Minerva

-Essayons de revenir sur nous pas pour les retrouver ! proposa Lector

-Ok, on te suit !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au milieu du pont, qu'il avaient précédemment dépassé.

-Eh ! Je vois Yukino là-bas ! s'écria Sting

-Et moi Frosh et Rogue ! s'enquit Minerva

-Wouhou ! On est là ! appela Sting en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête

Ils virent qu'ils les aperçurent et ils accoururent vers eux.

-Ahh ! On croyait vous avoir perdus ! s'exclama Yukino en arrivant, essouflée.

Ils se mirent à marcher tout en discutant.

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous nous perdiez de vue à tel point ? interrogea Minerva

Rogue et Yukino se mirent à rougir quelque peu et Frosh, depuis son perchoir, c'est à dire, les bras de Rogue, s'exclama:

-C'est parce que Frosh a failli tomber dans la rivière et du coup.. Rogue et Yukino sont venus le sauver !

-Je vois.. Tout va bien ? demanda de nouveau Minerva

-Oui, oui ! Parfaitement ! s'exclamèrent Rogue et Yukino, en une voix

Soudain, Sting alla nonchalamment donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son "frère".

-Aïe ! s'exclama Rogue

-Eh dis-donc.. Vu comment vous rougissez.. Vous auriez pas fait des trucs un peu plus.. Héhé.. Tu vois ce que j'veux dire hein..?

Il se mit à ricaner dans son coin pendant que Rogue et Yukino atteignaient bientôt le degré "tomate mûre" en terme de rougissement.

-S-Sting ! A-Arrête ça..! le rouspéta gentiment Minerva

-Ok ! Ok ! fit celui-ci, en levant fièrement les bras aux ciel

Rogue se rapprocha furtivement du chasseur de dragons blanc et lui chuchota en grinçant des dents:

-Sting ! T'as oublié la saison ou quoi..? Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?! Tu sais très bien comment j'vais devenir après !

-Ouais, ouais..

Rogue soupira et s'éloigna de son frère jumeau.

Ils poussèrent un petit cri de surprise quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce grand bâtiment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, pour cause de leurs discussions animées.

-Nous sommes arrivés.. commença Lector

-À Fairy Tail ! poursuivit le reste de la petite troupe

Ils s'avancèrent, tout excités, vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sans se douter de tout ce qui pourrait arriver durant leur séjour...

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Healya**


	24. Le tintement d'une blessée

**Hey !**

 **Je suis mais _totalement_ heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour ce 24ème chapitre !**

 **Sachant que mes brevets blancs sont Lundi et Mardi, ET QUE je n'aurais sûrement pas posté d'ici là.. C'est le dernier chapitre que je vous poste dans ces conditions de travail !**

 **Ce qui veut dire que je vais désormais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme habituel d'écriture ! De plus que ça sera les vacances, après.. ;)**

 **Par contre.. Je vous préviens juste d'avance et j'en suis désolée.. Il y a de très faibles chances qu'un chapitre sorte la semaine prochaine.. J'ai une très grosse semaine qui commence déjà par les brevets et je suis en stage du Mercredi au Vendredi.. J'espère que j'aurais quand même du temps pour vous en fournir un !**

 **Et pour finir.. Un point qui n'est mais.. VRAIMENT pas des moindres..**

 **Nous, avons, atteint, les.. 20 000 vues..**

 **Mais c'est tellement..**

 **INCROYABLE !**

 **Certes, ce n'est qu'un chiffre comme ça.. Mais derrière, je vois tout vos messages, vos reviews qui me font tant plaisir, qui me remonte le moral, qui me motive, qui me donne encore plus envie de continuer..!**

 **Je ne me lasserais jamais de vous lire et bien pour cela que je vous garantis de continuer à poster mes chapitres pour justement, pouvoir continuer à vous lire !**

 **Alors je vous le dis, même si je vous le dis sans cesse:**

 **MER-CI !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! (Même si je sais qu'il risque vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT de vous plaire.. ;)**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort, passionémment, ardemment.. Bref, tout ce que vous voulez !**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=Fh99dF8NDxI

* * *

.

.

.

Elle ouvrit péniblement ses grands yeux bruns, éblouie par l'aveuglante lumière de l'aube.

Elle se redressa difficilement sur ses mains fragilisées et s'assit sur le matelas rembourré.

Elle étira doucement, ses muscles endoloris de ses épreuves de la veille. Même si l'ambiance de l'instant laissait paraître que rien ne s'était passé..

On avait fait un feu dans la cheminée de pierre et une odeur de vanille et de biscuits beurrés embaumait l'habitacle. Les murs et le plafond en bois laissaient passer les sons et ainsi, on entendit le battement des feuilles et des bourgeons en fleurs contre la toiture du petit cabanon qu'était la maison d'Happy et Natsu.

-Lucy ? Tu es réveillée ?

Elle détourna son regard et aperçut Natsu, un torchon sur l'épaule, en train d'essuyer une assiette trempée.

Un petit rire clair lui échappa:

-N-Natsu ? Tu fais la vaisselle ?

Il lui fit d'abord les yeux ronds puis lui adressa un superbe sourire éclatant:

-Ça fait du bien de te voir rire, ça veut dire que tu vas mieux ! Et pour répondre à ta question.. Heu.. Ouais.. Je fais la vaisselle.. Mais c'est que les week-ends parce que je mange pas à la guilde..!

Elle lui sourit et tenta de s'échapper des couvertures pour se lever.

-Non, non, Lucy ! Laisse ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! Contente-toi de rester allongée !

Elle se stoppa et arqua un sourcil.

-O-Oh ! Hum.. N-Non.. Laisse Natsu ! Ç-Ça va aller !

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, elle tenta de se relever, ce qui se conclut par un échec puisque ses jambes restaient inertes. Elle dû donc se restreindre à rester dans son lit.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne te fatigues pas plus que tu ne l'es..

Elle baissa les yeux puis, après quelques secondes, les releva pour lui adresser un petit sourire.

-M-Merci beaucoup, Natsu..

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle s'adossait contre le mur sur un coussin qu'il venait de placer à cet effet. Il tira les couvertures pour les remettre sur elle et s'éloigna vers sa cuisinière lacrimique.

Elle remarqua enfin que des tranches de brioche grillaient calmement dans une poêle, baignant dans du lait et d'autres ingrédients sûrement.

Elle vit Natsu avaler le feu pour stopper la cuisson et retirer la poêle de la plaque. Il transféra les tranches de brioches encore fumantes dans un plat et alla chercher deux assiettes qu'il posa à côté de ce même-plat, sur la table en bois.

-Tu aimes..?

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il la fixait en train de saliver devant ce déjeuner, ce qui eut d'abord pour effet de la surprendre par sa question.

-Hein ? Ah ! Hum.. C'est-..?

-De la brioche perdue..!

Elle le fixa alors qu'il lui souriait, sourire auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre instantanément.

-Bien sûr que j'aime !

Alors, il lui servit deux morceaux de brioche dans l'une des deux assiettes et vint lui apporter.

-Bon appétit !

-M-Merci..!

Elle prit la cuillère qu'il lui tendait et dévisagea le plat. Pendant ce temps, il repartit vers la table, se servit, et s'assit sur une chaise autour de celle-ci.

Le regard de la constellationiste restait sur le mage qui dégustait lentement son met. Elle était un petit peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir se lever et de manger près de lui.

Brusquement, il leva également ses yeux vers elle et sembla étonné qu'elle le fixe.

-Tu ne manges pas ? C'est.. trop chaud ?

Elle se reprit rapidement et se mit à rougir.

-Oh ! N-Non.. Excuse-moi.. J'étais dans mes pensées..

Il lui fit à nouveau un sourire et retourna à son repas.

-D-Dis.. Natsu..

Il se releva, la bouche à moitié pleine:

-Hum ?

Elle prit le temps d'inspirer et lui demanda:

-J-Je me sens un peu.. isolée.. T-Tu veux bien.. venir manger plus près de moi ?

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux alors qu'elle baissa les siens en rougissant:

-D-Désolé.. J'ai pensé ça comme ça..

Alors qu'elle se morfondait quelque peu, elle l'entendit se lever et il vint s'assoir sur le matelas, à ses côtés.

-Y'a pas de problème, Lucy !

Elle releva son regard qui s'éclairait:

-M-Merci..!

Ils mangeaient ainsi goulûment leur petit-déjeuner, bercés par le son du crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. On entendait également tinter dans l'espace, les cliquetis de leurs cuillères d'inox sur les assiettes en verre teinté.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs assiettes, Lucy releva la tête vers son coéquipier.

-Natsu, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien ! C'est vraiment délicieux !

-Héhé.. C'est vrai qu'au fur et à mesure.. J'm'améliore ! Et puis.. Des fois, Mirajane elle m'apprend des trucs quand je m'ennuie !

-Tu me surprendras toujours.. fit-elle, en riant, un air blasé sur le visage

Il prit doucement son assiette d'entre ses mains et lui demanda:

-Tu en veux d'autre ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il partit donc lui en chercher une seconde portion dans le plat de porcelaine (qu'il n'avait miraculeusement, jusque là, pas brisé..) et revint rapidement vers elle, ayant profité pour s'en reprendre une part également.

-Voilà Madame !

Il lui tendit fièrement l'assiette tandis qu'elle la prit en riant.

-Merci Monsieur !

Elle la posa sur ses cuisses à travers la couverture et attarda son regard sur Natsu, qui la regardait également.

-Mh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ?

-N-Non rien.. Je voulais juste.. te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi depuis.. hier soir..

Il lui adressa un grand sourire:

-C'est normal Lucy, entre amis !

"Entre amis, oui.." pensa t-elle

-Je.. Hum.. En parlant de hier soir..

-Hm, ouais ?

-J-J'étais.. beaucoup blessée ?

-Oh.. Hum.. Ouais.. 'fin.. Sur le coup, ouais.. Mais c'était des blessures superficielles mais t'en avais beaucoup..

-J-Je vois.. Et le type ? Tu en as fait quoi ?

-Le type ? J'l'ai défoncé bien sûr ! lui annonça t-il en riant

-Hm ?

-Ouais bon j'l'ai juste assommé quoi..

Elle se mit à rire et lui sourit.

-Heureusement que tu étais là..

Je me souviens qu'il est parti à un moment.. C'était juste avant que tu n'arrives.. Il avait dit que je saignais, puis il est parti en courant..

-Il a p'têt vu que t'étais trop belle pour lui et qu'il valait mieux pour lui que personne ne le voie faire saigner une fille si belle parce qu'elle deviendrait très moche !

Il avait lâché ça comme ça.. Il y avait vraiment des fois où on se demande s'il réfléchissait..

-Heu.. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre..

-Héhé ! Ouais bon disons qu'il a eu peur et qu'il s'est enfuit comme un gros lâche !

-C'est dingue, ta façon de dédramatiser les choses.. ironisa t-elle

Elle découpa doucement un morceau de brioche de son assiette et le porta lentement à sa bouche, prenant le temps de réfléchir à l'éventuelle ampleur de ce qu'il lui était arrivé..

Elle y réfléchissait tellement qu'elle vint buter sa cuillère contre le coin de ses lèvres, au lieu de sa bouche. Le morceau de brioche manqua de tomber et de s'étaler sur la couverture mais elle le rattrapa à l'aide de sa cuillère, juste avant qu'il ne bascule et le porta à sa bouche.

-Mais qu'elle maladroite que je suis !

Elle vit un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du chasseur de dragons mais fut intriguée de trouver une lueur nouvelle briller dans ses yeux. Il plissa légèrement ses paupières tandis qu'elle posait sa cuillère dans son assiette.

-L-Lucy..

Il tira lentement son visage vers elle en la dévisageant étrangement.

-Hu-..

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait approché sa main de ses lèvres et qu'il vint effleurer ses commissures pour ôter le morceau de gâteau resté sur sa peau.

-T-T'en avais de resté sur le visage..

Elle sentit qu'elle se mettait à rougir vivement face à ce contact et elle baissa le regard sur ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

-A-Ah..! H-Hum..

Elle respirait timidement pendant qu'elle l'entendit ricaner gentiment:

-Hé.. Je te rends nerveuse Lucy ?

Elle releva brusquement sa tête.

-Q-Quoi ?! Hum.. N-Non, non !

-Pff.. Menteuse..

Il lui fit un demi-sourire en coin. Elle trouva son attitude.. inhabituelle.. quoiqu'en quelque sorte attirante..

Ses mains tremblaient doucement si bien qu'elle avait du mal à se servir un autre morceau de gâteau.

-Si, si.. Je te rends nerveuse..

Elle rentra sa tête de cheveux blonds entre ses épaules et se cala contre le canapé.

Dans un moment pareil, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se fondre dedans !

-N-Natsu-u.. T-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal..

-Mmh.. Bien sûr.. Il y a la saison..

Il se rapprocha d'une démarche féline vers son corps à semi-couvert par les couvertures.

-N'aie pas peur, L-Lucy..

"N'aie pas peur" ? Mais comment pourrait elle ne pas être intimidée, ainsi ?!

Inconsciemment, elle s'était abaissée pour se cacher dans les couvertures à mesure qu'il se rapprochait calmement d'elle.

Elle sentit son assiette, qu'elle avait machinalement lâché, glisser le long de la couverture qu'elle tirait peu à peu.

Son corps glissait lentement sur le matelas, sous les duvets doucereux, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'elle se couchait tout simplement.

-L-Lucy..

Elle n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques secondes de se retrouver totalement allongée sur le lit. Et puis, fatidiquement, elle atteignit l'oreiller rembourré et dû se contraindre d'y poser sa tête, surplombée par Natsu, à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus d'elle, se tenant sur ses mains de chaque côté de la tête tremblante de la mage constellationiste.

-D-Dis.. Lucy..

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel il pris une inspiration ample alors qu'elle déglutit difficilement.

-Est ce que je fais peur..? Est ce que tu as.. peur de moi ?

Elle l'observa fixement, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes, séparées par un seul vide.

Elle déplaça inconsciemment ses mains sous la couverture et les tint entre-elles. Elle les descendit jusqu'à son ventre qui se soulevait doucement sous la pression de sa respiration fibreuse.

-N-Non-n N-Natsu..

Elle humecta sensiblement ses lèvres satinées.

-N-Non Natsu, tu ne me fais pas peur..

Il souffla sourdement et la regarda en biais.

-Dis moi la vérité, L-Lucy..

Elle se crispa, inspira profondément et imprima un léger et fin sourire sur ses lèvres, sa peau blanche rougissante.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Natsu.. P-Parce que je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal et que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger..

Enfin, elle expira le reste d'air qui lui restait, n'ayant toujours pas quitté son regard qu'elle soutenait toujours, de son point de vue inférieur.

De tout son haut, il la fixait étrangement, mêlant son regard, un semblant de mal stoïque et d'attrait imperceptible.

-A-Alors.. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Elle fut soudainement saisie de sentir la pression du bas de son corps -donc de ses jambes- qu'il venait de poser sur le sien à travers la couverture, maintenant continuellement ses poings fermés de chaque côté de son visage étrangement adouci.

Dont son propre faciès ardent s'en approchait lentement..

Elle le considérait constamment dans ses mêmes yeux de jade attentifs au fur et à mesure de sa descente, songeant au sens de ses propos pesants.

Enfin, elle ouvrit sa bouche après s'être humecté à nouveau les lèvres et laissa échapper une respiration longue avant de s'engager sur sa réponse.

-N-Natsu..

-Hum.. L-Lucy..

Il s'arrêta quand il fut au plus bas que ses bras dont les coudes pliés le lui permettait.

-Tu ne fais pas peur.. T-Tu ne _**me**_ fais pas p-..

.

On entendit un fracas, une détonation acérée et aiguë absolument soudaine qui subsista en quelques fractions de seconde.

Ce tintement strident résonna longtemps dans le silence intégral de l'habitacle isolé. Sur le sol, on pouvait percevoir, le miroitement du verre brisé par le soleil ; le verre des assiettes teintées où trônait quelques instants plus tôt, ce petit-déjeuner servi dans cette assiette rompue.

Cette même assiette, qui avait chuté de la couverture qu'on avait glissé précipitamment dont deux êtres étaient étendus.

Cela, étant donné que..

Dans la vibration intense du verre éclaté, dont seules leurs respirations étouffées émanaient de leurs corps liés l'un sur l'autre,

Dans ce silence endormi qui suivait cette vibration parfaite, de leurs corps promis et joints par ce déplacement inopiné,

.

.

.

Ils s'embrassaient, dans cette onde pulsée qui marquerait le reste de leur existence, ainsi que leurs entités..

.

.

.

* * *

 **A-loooooorrrsss ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;)**

 **J'ai très hâte de le savoir et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**


	25. Désir de devoir

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà pour ce 25ème chapitre que je suis rassurée de vous sortir pour cette semaine..! Je vous explique pourquoi..**

 **Il y a quelque chose que je pensais vous avoir dit mais que, étourdie que je suis, je n'ai pas fait !**

 **C'était que certes, cette semaine, Lundi et Mardi, j'avais les brevets blancs (qui se sont plutôt bien passés si vous voulez savoir !) mais !**

 **J'avais également un stage d'observation de Mercredi à Vendredi, pour enfin finir en vacances hier (donc Samedi)..**

 **Comment vous dire que.. Le stage était mais très, TRÈS, _TRÈS,_ TRÈS ennuyant..**

 **En bref, ma journée se consistait à observer des personnes qui tapent des codes sur des ordinateurs et passent des appels.. Et le pire, c'est que ça fatigue !**

 **Je me levais à 6H le matin pour commencer à 8H30 et l'après-midi, je finissais à 16H30 mais je partais vers 18H.. Donc j'étais totalement épuisée en revenant chez moi..**

 **Mais j'ai quand même voulu vous sortir un chapitre cette semaine !**

 **Vous trouverez donc peut-être qu'il y a des parties un peu bâclées.. C'est sûrement parce que je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois donc cela dépendait aussi de mon degré de fatigue et de motivation..**

 **Voilà pour ça !**

 **Je voudrais juste finir en vous disant que.. Vous le savez sûrement tous.. Le fêtes de fin d'année sont proches !**

 **J'ai donc incontestablement décidé de vous offrir des cadeaux, mais à ma manière !**

 **Vous aurez déjà un premier cadeau le jour de Noël (le 25 Décembre pour ceux qui manquent vraiment de culture..) et également un que j'hésite à vous "poster" soit le 25 Décembre ou le 1er Janvier.. Mais je pense plus que ça va être pour le premier Janvier..**

 **Le cadeau du 25 Décembre est une surprise (même si je pense que vous devinez facilement ce que c'est..) tandis que celui du (pour le moment) 1er Janvier.. Je vous dis tout de suite ce que c'est !**

 **Il s'agit en fait d'un calendrier de l'Avent.. Mais pas de l'Avent car on aime beaucoup le retard ici.. XD**

 **Sauf qu'il s'agira de petites informations sur moi que je vous délivrerais chaque jour !**

 **Je choisirais ces informations soit par moi-même, ou soit ça pourra être vous qui m'envoyez vos questions par message ou reviews !**

 **Je posterais ces informations sur mon profil chaque jour (si j'y arrive mais ça devrait le faire) donc n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour !**

 **Cependant... J'effacerais toutes ces informations à partir du 5 Février ! (Ça vous laisse du temps pour toutes les lire, même celle du 31..)**

 **Disons que c'est un cadeau exclusif pour vous du mois de Janvier ! ;)**

 **Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de me connaître un peu mieux !**

 **Je finis sur ça et je vous remercie si vous avez tout lu et je vous laisse immédiatement avec le chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Healya**

* * *

 ** _La musique:_** watch?v=Fh99dF8NDxI

* * *

.

.

.

Elle saisit énergiquement un verre humide qu'elle commença à essuyer avec un torchon blanc. C'était encore une matinée, assez ennuyante et monotone à son goût, qui commençait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail...

-Mirajane ?

Elle se retourna lentement et aperçut Erza, qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du bar.

-Oui, Erza ?

Elle fixa le torchon sur son épaule dénudée, déposa le verre encore humide sur un plan de travail et prêta attention à la mage des armures qui tenait entre ses mains, une annonce de mission.

-J'ai un petit problème.. Cette mission tu vois.. Est.. Un peu spéciale..

-Hum.. C'est à dire ?

-E-En fait.. Un spectateur des grands jeux inter-magiques a du observer les prestations des anciennes équipes "A et B" et avait vraiment trouvé la performance de "Mistgun" contre Jura.. Donc, Jellal contre Jura.. Hum.. Pathétique..

-Je vois.. Et alors ?

-Ce même spectateur aurait apparemment trouvé la mienne impressionnante et.. la mission consisterait à.. que j'entraîne "Mistgun" pendant.. deux semaines..

La mage démone gloussa d'enthousiasme.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Eh bien.. Tu n'as qu'à faire cette mission avec Jellal, alors !

Erza se mit à rougir nerveusement.

-Hum.. J-Je.. J-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepterait..

-Mais si ! Propose-lui au moins ! Et la mission est plutôt facile, Jellal n'avait pas montré toute sa puissance lors du combat, vous n'aurez donc qu'à passer les deux semaines tranquillement et montrer la vraie puissance de Jellal à l'annonceur !

-Heu.. Hum.. J-Je ne sais pas..

-Si, si ! Et puis.. de combien est la prime ?

-Hum.. De.. un million de joyaux..

Mirajane s'étrangla:

-Erza ! Tu DOIS accepter et proposer cette mission à Jellal !

-Mirajane..! Moins fort !

-D'accord mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas lui proposer !

-Q-Quoi ? Hum.. Je.. Bon..

Erza soupira en signe de capitulation.

-D-D'accord..

-Oui ! Génial ! Je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas le regretter ! C'est vraiment l'occasion de-..

Erza tourna vivement les yeux vers elle et la fixa:

-Hein ? "L'occasion de.." ?

-Hum.. De.. Hum.. De gagner un peu d'argent facilement !

-Oh.. Hum.. Oui.. Bon, je vais te laisser Mirajane..

-O-Oui, oui ! À plus tard Erza !

La mage des armures fit demi-tour et partit vers une table du hall.

Mirajane soupira. Certes, ça la distrayait fort de prendre part à des relations amoureuses inachevées mais.. quelque part.. sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ça la déprimait..

Elle soupira à nouveau et reprit le verre dont l'eau avait goutté sur le plan de travail pour finir de l'essuyer, quand on l'appela à nouveau:

-Un verre de jus d'orange, s'il te plaît Mira !

Elle posa le verre enfin sec sur les étagères suspendues aux murs et en saisit un second auquel elle s'affaira à renouveler sa tâche, les yeux dans le vide.

-Mira ?

Elle reposa à nouveau ce même verre sur les étagères et en saisit un troisième, auquel elle renouvela encore une fois sa tâche et fit de même avec un quatrième, et un cinquième..

-Mirajane !

Elle fut surprise et lâcha le verre qu'elle, avec de la chance, parvint à rattraper au vol.

-Ouf ! Hum.. Oh ! Levy ?!

Elle observa la bleutée qui se tenait impatiemment le menton entre deux doigts, elle avait les sourcils faussement froncés et lui sourit.

-Ah ! Enfin !

-Excuse-moi Levy ! J'étais.. dans mes pensées..!

-Oui j'avais remarqué ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

-Désolée.. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plaît !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur (fait sur mesure par Grey) où était stockés les jus de fruits.

-Je te sers ça tout de suite !

Elle attrapa la bouteille cartonnée et saisit un des verres qu'elle avait récemment essuyé. En un tour de passe-passe qu'elle avait appris au cours de l'une de ses dernières missions -qui remontait à il y a quelques mois-, elle fit voler la bouteille qu'elle venait d'ouvrir ainsi que le verre et le tout retomba agilement devant Levy, le contenu dans son contenant, devant sa mine conquise au fait de ce petit spectacle.

-Oh ! Bravo Mirajane ! C'est extra !

Elle lui lança son éternel sourire pendant qu'elle rebouchait la bouteille et la rangeait.

-Merci !

Elle revint vers le comptoir auquel elle s'accouda et engagea la conversation avec Levy:

-Sinon.. Tu vas bien ? On te voit rarement à la guilde en ce moment..

-Hum.. Qui ? Moi ? Oh.. Non, non ! Rien de grave ! T-Tout va bien !

La mage des runes se mit malgré elle, à rougir..

Elle se tapa mentalement. Elle était finie ! Mirajane chercherait sûrement à la démasquer désormais !

-D'accord, tant mieux..!

.

.

.

Elle se stoppa. "Tant mieux" ? C'est tout ce que Mirajane, l'éternelle paparazzi de Fairy Tail avait à lui dire ?!

-M-Mirajane.. Tu vas bien ?

La démone se retourna d'un geste vif.

-H-Hein ? B-Bien sûr !

Elle plissa les yeux et arqua un sourcil.

-Mirajane.. Dis-moi la vérité..!

La mage se raidit un peu plus et serra les poings.

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose..! Tu peux me le dire tu sais ?

-O-Oui, oui.. Bien sûr..

Levy vit la barmaid soupirer et ses muscles se détendirent enfin.

-C'est que..

-Hm ?

-Ça me manque d'aller en mission..

-Oh ! R-Rien que ça..?

-Hum.. O-Oui.. Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée..

-Je comprends.. Laisse-moi deviner.. C'est Elfman et Lisanna qui y vont, normalement ?

La mage démone sourit tristement.

-Oui, c'est ça..

-Mais.. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Kinana de te remplacer ?

-Kinana ? Elle est partie il y a quelques jours à Desierto.. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera de retour de si tô-..

Elle s'interrompit car on venait de brusquement ouvrir la porte.

-Mais ! Fais un peu attention !

-Oh.. D-Désolé..

Levy et Mirajane orientèrent sensiblement leurs visages vers l'entrée, où un petit groupe venait de faire son apparition:

-S-Sting et Rogue ! Minerva, Yukino, Lector et Frosh !

Toutes les têtes du petit groupe, qui se disputait à propos de leur entrée, se tournèrent machinalement vers Mirajane.

-Ohh ! Mirajane !

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama Yukino

-Ouais, ouais.. Quelqu'un peut me dire où Natsu ? interrogea Sting

-Mais..! Idiot ! Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Tu peux au moins dire bonjour ! le disputa Minerva, les relançant donc dans leurs disputes juvéniles.

Rogue et Yukino s'éloignèrent de cette même dispute avec Frosh entre les bras de Rogue.

-Hum... Excusez-les..

-Pas de problème..! s'enquit Mirajane, bien que légèrement embrassée

Elle allait retourner à sa conversation avec la jeune mage des lettres quand la porte claqua à nouveau.

Elle soupira encore une fois, dans cette matinée qui commençait à s'animer quelque peu et se retourna à nouveau.

Elle croisa du regard, Erza, qui était devenue si rouge que la discernation entre sa peau et ses cheveux devenait difficile.

Elle continua de se retourner et aperçut enfin l'entrée acadabrante que venait de provoquer de nouveaux invités.

-Hum ! Ce lieu est toujours d'aussi mauvais goût !

-Tu parles.. Ça empeste l'ennui.. Ces gens ne sont pas assez rapides pour moi..

-Hm.. Angel, Racer, gardez vos remarques pour vous.

-Moi il me plaît beaucoup ! Oh ! Juvia !

La néréide au fond de la salle se retourna à l'appel de son prénom.

-M-Meldy ?! Ohh ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

La mage aquatique accourue vers son amie tandis que les autres membres du second petit groupe lâchait quelques commentaires où certains se faisaient reprendre..

-Cet endroit respire l'amour et la joie ! s'exclama Hot-Eye

-Mmh.. Oui.. C'est vrai.. C'est très agréable..

Mirajane fixait de son comptoir, les deux groupes évoluer dans l'entrée de la guilde. Elle aperçut enfin Erza, dont le rouge aux joues s'était estompé mais malheureusement pour elle, pas suffisamment, avancer vers Jellal, l'annonce à la main.

-D-Dis Jellal..

-O-Oh ! E-Erza ! Ça faisait longtemps..!

-Hum.. P-Pas depuis les grands jeux inter-magiques, oui..

-Oui, c-c'est exact.. Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

-Oui..! Hum.. Je peux te parler une seconde ?

-O-Oh.. Heu.. Oui bien sûr !

Elle observait les deux jeunes gens s'installer un peu plus loin à une table vide, quand on l'appela encore une fois, l'interrompant pour la troisième fois de la journée..

-Mirajane ?

Elle souffla pour se retourner une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de rapidement retrouver son éternel sourire bienveillant.

-K-Kinana !

La mage aux cheveux prunes s'étonna de voir la barmaid si joyeuse de sa présence mais s'ensuit vite sur ses propos.

-Désolée de t'avoir un peu laissée tombée.. Je t'annonce que dès maintenant.. Je suis prête à "reprendre du service" !

Mirajane lui lança un grand sourire sincère.

-C'est vraiment génial, Kinana ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'arrange !

-O-Oh.. Ça t'embêtait ?

La démone plaqua sa paume sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de l'éventuel sous-entendu qu'elle venait de dire.

-H-Hum.. C-C'est à dire que..

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle s'était faite toute petite (sans mauvais jeu de mot) jusqu'à maintenant, Levy s'exclama alors à Kinana:

-Mirajane souhaitait partir en mission mais c'était impossible puisque tu n'étais pas là !

Le visage de Kinana se radoucit tandis que celui de Mirajane s'empourpa.

-Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ! Il n'y a aucun problème, Mirajane ! Tu peux partir quand tu veux !

Les yeux de la mage démone virèrent nerveusement vers sa droite pendant qu'elle se triturait convulsivement les mains.

-Hum.. T-Tu en es sûre Kinana ? Ça ne risque pas de te gêner ?

La reptilienne pouffa:

-Mais bien sûr que non Mirajane ! Et puis.. on a tous le droit à une pause, parfois !

Elle approuva simplement.

-Oui..! Tu as sûrement raison..

-Eh bien voilà ! Chacun y trouve son compte, finalement ! s'exclama Levy

-Je pense que je vais essayer de trouver une mission immédiatement ! s'enquit instantanément Mirajane -D'ailleurs, il y en a une qui m'intéresserait déjà !

Levy se mit à rire:

-Eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps ! Mais si je pouvais te donner un conseil..

Mirajane posa son coude sur le comptoir et tendit son visage vers la mage des lettres.

-Hum..? Je t'écoute ?

Levy en face d'elle, se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui intimer d'une voix semi-basse:

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller accompagnée..!

Elle se stoppa. Pourquoi y aller accompagnée ?

-Je t'explique.. continua Levy

Elle se reprit et l'écouta attentivement.

-Puisque ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas partie en mission, je pense que de partir accompagnée te ferait du bien.. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Eh bien..

-C'est pas que je doute de toi, au contraire ! Mais ce serait peut-être plus rassurant de te savoir avec quelqu'un dans cette mission.. Pour moi comme pour toi d'ailleurs !

Mirajane hocha imperceptiblement la tête, le regard dans vide.

-Moui.. Tu as peut-être raison..

-Crois-moi, je suis sûre que ça sera plus réconfortant ainsi !

La mage démone sembla hésiter un court instant mais se reprit:

-Mmh.. D'accord, entendu !

Levy lui fit un large sourire avant que Kinana ne reprenne la parole:

-Avec qui tu voudrais partir ?

Mirajane réfléchit à nouveau en se frottant minutieusement le menton avec son index.

-Il faudrait quelqu'un qui est d'une puissance à peu près homogène par rapport à la tienne et que cette personne ne puisse t'aider qu'en cas d'urgence ou qu'elle ne puisse utiliser que de la magie qui t'accompagne lors des combats.. lâcha Levy

-Hm.. Je vois..

La barmaid réfléchit encore quand son visage s'illumina et qu'elle pointa son index en l'air.

-Freed !

Levy et Kinana se regardèrent entre elles puis approuvèrent d'un petit signe de tête suspicieux.

-Hum.. C'est vrai que Freed pourrait parfaitement convenir.. intervint Levy

-C'est ce que tu choisis Mirajane ? lui demanda Kinana

Avec son éternel sourire d'ange-démone, trop heureuse de partir en mission pour distinguer le scepticisme dans le regard de ses amies, elle approuva:

-Totalement !

.

Alors, ses amies se retournèrent en un chœur et cherchèrent Freed du regard. Ce fut Levy qui le trouva et elle partit à sa rencontre avec Kinana.

Pendant ce temps, Mirajane essuya la vaisselle restante en divaguant dans ses pensées.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir partir en mission ! C'est quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps ! Elle pensa au trajet, à la mission en elle-même, au lieu où ils allaient être hébergés, la nourriture qu'ils allaient manger, s'ils allaient parvenir à conclure cette mission ou non.. Chaque détail comptait et avait son importance..

Et tout cela l'excitait tant !

Elle avait choisi une mission de rang S pour être sûre de se sentir à sa place et de ne pas être inutile dans une mission ordinaire qu'elle aurait réussit en moins de deux.

Freed s'avérait être le coéquipier idéal: il n'était pas trop puissant pour lui laisser la satisfaction d'accomplir la mission, il maîtrisait parfaitement des sorts d'accompagnement lors de combats et, son sérieux et son organisation immatérielle les sortirait sûrement de situations embêtantes dans lesquels ils pourraient s'empêtrer !

Elle soupira d'aise en un sourire béat. Ça la satisfaisait au plus au point.

Elle allait ranger le dernier verre sur les étagères les plus basses, les plus hautes étant remplies, quand on l'interpella:

-Mirajane ! Mirajane !

Elle posa délicatement la coupe et se retourna, à la limite de l'euphorie. Elle vit débouler comme des furies vers elle, Levy et Kinana, totalement essoufflées.

-Mi-Mirajane !

Elle rit en leur souriant.

-Calmez-vous les filles ! Je reste là !

Elles reprirent calmement leur respiration pendant quelques longues secondes puis se regardèrent entre-elles.

Elles se sourirent, rirent mutuellement de leurs faciès rougis par cet excès d'effort (qui n'en était quasiment pas un..) et s'exclamèrent en direction de Mirajane:

-Il a accepté !

.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Healya**


	26. Bonjour

Bonjour..!

Ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas..?

En tout premier.. je veux juste.. vous demander pardon. Vraiment.

Parce que.. je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins...

... mais je pense arrêter cette Fanfiction..

Vous avez dû le remarquer, depuis décembre, je ne suis plus du tout active ici..

.. et la raison est que: je ne suis plus passionnée par Fairy Tail.

Mordue de culture asiatique, j'ai été voir ailleurs et suis désormais passionnée.. de Kpop.

Certes, Fairy Tail m'intéresse toujours autant.. mais j'en suis beaucoup moins inspirée.

Et.. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me forcer à écrire, pour à la fois: ne pas risquer de me dégoûter et aussi surtout, pour ne pas vous proposer un contenu qui serait plus que médiocre..

.. j'ai décidé d'arrêter les fanfictions sur Fairy Tail.

Je m'excuse, vous ne savez pas à quel point, de ce choix.

Je veux.. vous remercier de m'avoir soutenue et lue pendant les quelques mois où j'ai écris ici..

Je dis "ici".. parce que désormais.. c'est autre part que j'écris !

Mais malheureusement pas sur Fairy Tail..

Si quelqu'un(e)s d'entres vous aimeraient la Kpop comme moi, je peux peut-être vous inviter à venir faire un tour sur mon profil sur Wattpad ?

J'y écris désormais des fanfictions.. mais axées sur ma nouvelle passion: la Kpop.

C'est en tapant "_xkhena" que vous pourrez me trouver, si jamais vous êtes intéressés..!

Argh.. Je m'excuse encore une fois..

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je peux l'en vouloir..

Surtout qu'il y a certains de mes lecteurs que j'avais commencé à réellement apprécié, et dont je ne me sens que honteuse et confuse auprès d'eux..

J'espère sincèrement que mon départ ne marquera pas trop et que vous pourrez facilement m'oublier avec des auteurs plus talentueux encore !

Merci pour tout, vraiment.

Et encore désolée.

Healya~


End file.
